Together: A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy
by Rowan Seven
Summary: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected. Ranko x Ryouga, with a twist.
1. The Beginning of the End

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

Story Notes: I've been working on and off on this story for the past four years, more off than on as the fact that it's been four years clearly testifies. Consequently, there's a variation in writing quality as the chapters progress (hopefully in a positive direction), so please bear with me. Barring a few possible revisions here and there, this tale is completed and I will be posting all the chapters over the next several days. I hope you'll read and enjoy them.

------

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End

It was a bright, sunny day. The wind was gently blowing, the birds were sweetly swinging, and the few clouds overhead were white and fluffy. The morning's promise of beautiful calm and relaxation had been extended into the afternoon, and it looked like the weather would actually remain true.

None of this prevented Hibiki Ryouga from being primed to grab and unfurl his red bamboo umbrella at a moment's notice as he continued on his directionless journey through Japan, his long sought after destination the Tendo Dojo. Hazel eyes looked out at the world suspiciously from under slightly shaggy black bangs held back by a black-on-yellow checkered bandanna. Clothed in a well-worn yellow shirt and brown pants with rope bindings around the forelegs and carrying a large backpack on his back, Ryouga looked every part the tired traveler.

Pausing for a moment, Ryouga gazed around him and shook his head in dismay. He seemed to be in a park of some sort, judging by the benches, trees, and well-maintained paths around him that were filled with a few dozen people trying to enjoy the afternoon. The giant skyscrapers he could see nearby meant that he was probably still in the Tokyo area, although he knew that with his sense of direction he'd be just as likely to find the Juuban District as the Nerima Ward.

Sighing sadly, he resumed his journey, not even bothering to stop and ask for directions because he knew doing so was futile. After all, he mused, one couldn't very well be the Eternally Lost Boy if all it took to find his way was a question.

"Stop thief!" a female voice cried out suddenly.

Turning immediately to see where the voice was coming from, Ryouga was treated to the incongruous sight of a panicked young boy, probably no older than twelve, running away with a purse in his hands from a middle-aged, somewhat attractive woman with dark maroon hair who was waving a katana around.

"Perhaps I'm closer to Nerima than I first thought," Ryouga commented in surprise as he crouched and prepared to leap, hoping that he wouldn't regret getting involved and that his next act would scare the boy away from crime.

As for the boy, he was running at a frantic pace and glancing over his left shoulder every few seconds to verify that yes, the crazy woman with the katana was still chasing him, much to his chagrin. -So much for the theory of older, unattended women being easy pickings, though thinking about it now the katana on her back should've been an obvious warning sign. Stupid!- he mentally berated himself. -This situation can't possibly get any worse!-

It was then that Ryouga descended from the sky with his umbrella drawn and lightly (for him) slammed it into the ground in front of the wayward child's path, carving a deep gouge in the earth before landing himself and roughly lifting the boy off the ground by the collar of his shirt in one smooth motion, bringing him to his eye level.

"Crime doesn't pay, kid, especially when there are more honorable ways to make a living. I'm going to let you go this time, but don't let me catch you doing this again. Understood?" Ryouga spoke, voice serious and grim, as he set the shocked youth back on the ground and internally winced at how corny his speech had sounded. Still, it wasn't as if he could turn the kid in to the police since he was just as likely to wander into a secret Yakuza hide-out as find the nearest police box.

Regardless, it seemed to have the desired effect on the kid who, upon realizing that he wasn't about to be pounded into the ground, dropped the purse and fearfully ran for his life. Ryouga shook his head admonishingly as he lowered himself to pick up the purse, hoping that the would-be purse-snatcher had learned his lesson.

"Um, here you go miss," he said politely and a little shyly to the woman whose eyes were noticeably wide as he returned her purse to her. "I ah hope you don't mind about me letting that boy go. It's just that I -cough- believe in second chances, and I think the fright I gave him was punishment enough. Heh," he finished nervously, silently praying that this wouldn't take too long since he really wasn't very good with people.

"Um…that's perfectly alright, young man," the woman answered, collecting herself and fixing her blue kimono which had gotten creased during the pursuit. Almost as an afterthought, she put the katana back in its sheath on her back.

"I probably would've done the same thing myself had I managed to catch him," she told Ryouga reassuringly, a kind smile on her face. "Thanks for your assistance, by the way. Here, let me give you a reward," she said as she opened her purse and began to pull out some yen.

"That won't be necessary, miss," Ryouga said hurriedly, hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way. "It's a martial artist's duty to help others, particularly those in distress, not that uh you couldn't take care of yourself," he added hastily, trying desperately not to offend her.

Much to the Lost Boy's relief, the woman's smile got brighter as she put the coins back in the purse. "Ah, you're a martial artist. I should've guessed that since it's not everybody who can make such an impressive entrance. Well, young man, if you won't accept a reward will you at least tell me your name?"

"It's Hibiki Ryouga, miss," Ryouga answered pleasantly, pleased that things were going so well. -If only I could be this eloquent with Akane...-

"Well, Hibiki Ryouga, once again I thank you. I'm Nodoka. Sao-" Nodoka began to say before being interrupted by a nearby bolt of lightning heralding the approach of a group of dark rain clouds that had apparently decided it was time for Ryouga's stretch of luck to run out.

Ryouga tensed immediately, opened his umbrella, and began backtracking quickly, saying nervously in parting, "My, look at the time! I've really got to be going. It was nice meeting you, Nodoka. Take care!" He then walked behind a tree and disappeared from sight.

"What a nice young man," Saotome Nodoka spoke quietly after a moment as she continued on her way, searching the sky for more signs of rain and hoping that it wouldn't get too wet before she managed to get home, "A little shy perhaps, but still rather nice."

-It was also quite manly of him to help me like that,- she thought as she felt the first drops of rain and quickened her pace. -You don't see very many people willing to help strangers out like that anymore. I hope Ranma would do the same thing in this situation.-

The thought of her seventeen-year-old son sent a pang of longing through her heart, and she suddenly shivered for reasons that had nothing at all to do with the newly arrived chill in the air. Nodoka hadn't seen her son and husband for several years and missed them terribly. The one thing that made her loneliness bearable was the thought of how manly her son must be from all his training. Admittedly, it was a small comfort, but it did keep her going.

Almost as an afterthought, Nodoka's mind focused on Ranko and a small smile graced her tired features. Despite only having recently met the Tendo's cousin, there was something about her that stirred up feelings that were almost maternal in Nodoka. It was a pity that she was such a tomboy, though, but at least she seemed happy. Still, it wasn't appropriate. If only…

-If only she fell in love with a nice boy like that Hibiki fellow, then her behavior might change for the better,- Nodoka mused wistfully, mind filling with images of Ryouga and a jubilant and very feminine Ranko getting married, having children, and living the traditional Japanese lifestyle. A wry chuckle escaped her as reality set in and she wrote the brief fantasy off as an implausible daydream. Ranko hadn't seemed the least bit romantically interested in boys yet, and the odds of her ever meeting that Ryouga character let alone falling in love with him were so great as to be laughable. -But still…-

With these thoughts in mind, Nodoka rounded a corner and blinked at what lay before her. Much to her pleasant surprise, there was a wheeled kiosk with umbrellas for sale on the side of the path. The booth itself looked colorful but inexpensive, the type of stall one would expect to see at a festival. A giant, velvet-colored parasol was open above and sheltering the kiosk, and standing behind the booth was a weary-looking and homely teenage girl with short-cropped black hair. In sharp contrast to its mundane surroundings, a miniature fountain about a foot and a half in height and carved out of obsidian was sitting on top of the table. Nodoka's eyes were immediately drawn to this centerpiece as she took in the intricate serpent ornamentations inlaid on its surface in an almost sibilantly hypnotic pattern. The scales alternated between obsidian and mirrors. An endlessly cycling spout of water poured forth from a snake's mouth reaching for the sky jutting out of the fountain's center.

Seeing her, the girl behind the booth smiled in an amiable manner. "Hello, miss. I take it you would like to buy an umbrella?"

Nodoka nodded her head as she approached the saleslady and took shelter under the parasol. "Yes I would, though I am a bit curious to know why you're selling umbrellas in a place like this."

The girl laughed cheerfully. "What better place to sell umbrellas than a park on what was supposed to be a nice day? Admittedly, there were fewer people here than I'd hoped, but I got these umbrellas for free from my uncle so doing this isn't costing me anything other than time. I just got lucky with the weather."

Nodoka frowned slightly, somewhat uncomfortable seeing such an entrepreneurial spirit in a woman when it was her belief that the man should be the provider, but she let it slide. This was the modern age, and Nodoka knew that her beliefs were a bit outdated even though she felt that they were right.

"What about this fountain?" Nodoka asked suddenly, her interest in the object raised even more now that she was even closer and saw the great care that had gone into shaping it. She could see her own face reflected and distorted in the tiny mirrors facing her as well as a dozen or so coins at the bottom of the fountain's pool of water.

The girl grinned, as if pleased at being able to share her business sense with someone else. "It's an antique from ancient China called the Serpent's Desire that I use to lure in customers. They see this intricate work of craftsmanship, come to my booth to look at it, and hopefully buy whatever I'm selling at the time."

The young woman suddenly lowered her voice to a conspiratorial level and bent over so that she was closer to Nodoka. In a sly whisper she added, "It's supposed to grant desires if you drop a coin in it. The mirrors look into your heart and discern what you want, and the magic of the fountain chooses a desire and makes it come true."

She then straightened herself out and began to laugh in amusement. "Not that I believe such a fairytale, mind you. I haven't heard of any desires coming true yet, and I usually end up donating the coins people toss in to local charities to be nice. It's just that it's the sort of thing to catch a customer's fancy."

Nodoka smiled. "Indeed. Well, far be it from me to pass by a chance for one of my heart's desires to come true, even if it is unlikely." She opened up the purse Ryouga had recently returned to her, took out a coin, and dropped it into the mini-fountain, completely missing the malevolent expression that crossed the salesgirl's face as she did this.

"I'll take that purple umbrella over there, by the way," Nodoka added, looking up and pointing at the item she'd just requested. The girl promptly handed Nodoka the umbrella, and Nodoka took out the money needed to buy it from her purse and set it on the table.

"I believe this will be enough?" Mrs. Saotome inquired politely, testing her newly bought umbrella out by opening it up.

The girl nodded her head. "Yep. That looks about right. Pleasure doing business with you miss, and good luck getting home."

"Thank you, and good luck to you with your business," Nodoka replied, some distaste evident on the last word, "May you find what you're looking for in life."

"Oh, I doubt I'll have any trouble getting what I'm after," the young woman answered, a nearly undetectable ominous note in her voice. "No trouble at all."

------

The day, once so full of promise and sunshine, quickly transformed into a wet and downcast afternoon which, in turn, became a chill and damp night. This didn't bother the salesgirl who was still sitting at her booth in the park in the least, though the fact that she no longer looked completely human might have had something to do with this.

Her short-cropped black hair had grown down to her waist in numerous wraithlike, almost sickly locks that laconically waved back and forth seemingly of their own will. Her skin that had once seemed so ordinary was now frightening in its paleness, and a voluminous kimono of pure white with a crimson sash around the waist provided the sole relief for any unlucky enough to glimpse her ghostly figure. Lengthy, inhuman nails painted the color of blood grew from the tops of her fingers, and a set of fangs poked out from her mouth. Her blue eyes shimmered faintly with an unnatural light, and her entire form radiated an aura of sepulchral gloom. Oh, and she was also transparent.

Her name was Tomoko, and she was an evil spirit. Five centuries ago she'd been cheated on and betrayed by the man she'd loved dearly and put before all things, including herself. In her grief she'd taken her own life, but her anger kept her from passing on and she'd slowly become what she is today -- a vengeful ghost who mercilessly inflicts her eternal pain on the living. However, unlike most evil spirits, she'd decided to take things a step further. Realizing that haunting a house was a great way to get exorcised by some priest out to make a name for himself, she'd exerted the energy needed to become mobile and connected herself to a magical artifact in her hometown to sustain herself.

The magical object was a cursed fountain that granted wishes in a ghastly fashion and was known as the Serpent's Desire. It had lain dormant for centuries, its power long since expended and dispersed by a wise Shinto priest who had known what it was and how to suppress it. However, with Tomoko linked to it, she'd been able to recharge it with her own eldritch life-force and bind it to her will. The Serpent's Desire now peered into the hearts of those who made supplications to it and revealed their desires. Tomoko viewed those desires and selected one to be realized, also deciding the manner in which the desire would be granted. Such a venture always exhausted her, and she would rest for years before assuming a new mortal guise, going elsewhere, and repeating the pattern all over again.

"Bo-oring," Tomoko complained in a frightful voice, picking a coin out of the fountain and carelessly discarding it onto the ground. "Why are all these desires so humdrum lately? Happiness, love, and wealth -- been there and done that. I want to do some real damage this time, something that'll haunt the victims for the rest of their lives!" she ended with a cackle, turning her attention to the coin that Nodoka had dropped into the fountain earlier that day.

Images appeared in the mirrors, reflecting Nodoka's desires: a manly son, a reunion with her family, a longing for the 'good old days' and more traditional culture, the occasional dark and angry wish made in times of deepest loneliness that some calamity would befall Genma for staying away for so long, a more proper and lady-like Ranko fulfilling her role as a woman and wife to Ryouga, a-

"Hold it," Tomoko hissed, focusing on the image of the red-haired buxom girl that had appeared before her. "There's something about this Ranko that feels…false."

Tomoko narrowed her eyes and peered more intently into the mirror's image of Ranko and Ryouga, willing it to reveal the truth to her. Obeying, flashes of Ranko's life passed by: a young, raven-haired boy with blue eyes, a promise made between husband and wife, martial arts training, Jusenkyo, back to Japan, fiancées, rivalries, chaos-

Tomoko smiled cruelly, pleased by what she'd found it. "So, this 'Ranko' that Nodoka wishes would become a traditional girl and get married, preferably to Ryouga, is actually a teenage boy cursed to transform into a girl with multiple fiancées and currently engaged in a rivalry with Ryouga. Even better, he is also Nodoka's son who she wants to be very manly but, fooled by his deception, believes him to be Ranko who she wishes was more womanly. Heh. This looks promising."

The vengeful spirit mused quietly to herself for several long moments, considering whether or not she should make Nodoka's hasty whim a reality. Thinking about the glimpses she'd seen of Ranma's four 'girlfriends' and the pain they must experience because of his indecision, her mind returned to her own life briefly and a decision was made. She would do this.

"Saotome Ranma," Tomoko spoke with sinister quietness, "you consistently cause four young women pain. You deserve to be punished for this, and I can think of a fate no more appropriate and ironic than this one. The femininity and womanhood you have feared for so long will become your life. You will be the epitome of the Ranko that Nodoka wants you to be, and the love you will feel for Hibiki Ryouga will know no bounds. Ranma will die, and Ranko will take his place. So declares Tomoko!"

As Tomoko said this, the picture of Ranko and Ryouga took shape in every mirror on the fountain and materialized in brilliant detail within the fountain's pool of water. Tomoko's eyes began to glow an eerie blue as the wind picked up in speed and howled. The spirit then started to chant.

"Spirits of the deep and dark,

Hear me and lend me your spark!

Let false face and falsehood be true,

This vision submit to my view!

Ryouga and Ranko,

No more each other's foe!

Love that shouldn't will sprout,

Too late will any doubt!

Fate conspire and aid,

This desire be made!

Pain and sorrow will many feel,

As my power makes this all real!"

Ending her spell with a flourish, a long, pregnant moment passed. Nothing happened. Tomoko frowned and waited for another couple of minutes. Still nothing happened. Finally getting fed up, she decided to take drastic actions.

"STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" Tomoko yelled, roughly grabbing the snake's head that jutted out of the fountain's center with both hands and furiously shaking the magic fountain. "START WORKING OR I'LL SELL YOU ON EBAY!"

Almost seeming to be in a panic, the water in the fountain hurriedly began to bubble and boil viciously, becoming steam and rising into the night sky. Within seconds the fountain was empty. Tomoko grinned.

"Not my best incantation," she admitted a bit ruefully as she surveyed the darkness overhead, "but it will get the job done. Enjoy what little time you have left, Ranma, for soon you will no longer exist as you know yourself."

A gust of wind blew, and Tomoko, fountain, and booth all disappeared in a misty swirl. The only thing left behind was her satisfied cackling that echoed throughout the night.

It was quiet when it arrived at the Tendo Dojo.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…"

Well, relatively quiet compared to some of the more raucous nights that frequently accompanied Nerima life. There were no martial artists leaping from rooftop to rooftop in a frantic chase, no lechers fondling and stealing female undergarments, no flying islands overhead, and no yeti-riding-bull-carrying-eels-and-crane monster in sight.

"Zzzzzzz…"

Instead, there was Genma's obnoxious snoring.

Ignoring the disquieting sound, it drew closer to the Tendo Dojo, slipping into the Saotomes' room through a crack in the window that could not prevent its body of steam from gaining entrance. Sensing its quarry nearby, it floated over to the sleeping youth known as Ranma and waited for the right moment.

"Zzzzzz…"

It was more a purpose than a creature, and what limited intelligence it had was given by the power of Tomoko's spell. It had no true mind to speak of and worked its magic by dispersing itself throughout the entirety of its target in minute amounts, making it all but impossible to detect. From there Tomoko's will would take control and the transformation take place. So as not to be obvious and get caught, the metamorphosis was often an intricate, subtle affair that lasted for some time, the end result feeling so natural and right that nobody would realize what had happened until it was too late.

"Zzzzz…"

Ranma opened his mouth to breathe, and it pounced, drawn into his body by his next inhalation and carried to the lungs and then everywhere by the bloodstream. Ranma shuddered once, his keen senses briefly warning of invasion, but the moment soon passed and the young martial artist returned to the land of slumber.

The death of Saotome Ranma had begun.

"Zzzzzzzz…"


	2. The Spiral Forms

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 2 – The Spiral Forms

Ranma-chan was having a bad day. Admittedly, due to the chaos that regularly afflicted his and alternately her life, a lot of days could be called bad, but today it was bad in the sense of being annoying.

To start things off, his but currently her father had been even sneakier than usual during the early morning training session, and she'd ended up in the koi pond more times than she would've preferred. Then, since she was feeling vaguely ill at ease for reasons she couldn't explain, Genma had managed to steal more of her breakfast than her stomach felt was right. A nearly boiling bowl of water over the head made her a he again, just in time to be whacked by one of Akane's mallets for another supposedly inconsiderate comment he'd made.

The trip to school was little better, with first Mousse out for his blood to prove himself to Shampoo and then a persistent Kuno determined to "bring an end to the foul Saotome's existence and free my two loves from his wicked enchantments. Die, knave!" After those two had been dispatched it had been a race to get to Furinkan on time, and along the way that little old lady had decided to water her plants and accidentally drop water on him at the exact moment that he was running by. How did she ALWAYS manage to do that? To add insult to injury, Akane had had the nerve to blame HIM (now a her) for making them late when they finally arrived at the school and had to mop the hallway as punishment. Like it was HIS fault that Akane stayed and watched him fight like some sort of voyeur. Next she was called to the principal's office, and with all this to bother her she STILL hadn't found the time to turn back to a male.

Hence Ranma-chan was having a bad day.

"Aloha!" Principal Kuno, wearing his usual tropical t-shirt and shorts with a leis around his neck, greeted from behind his desk as Ranma-chan stepped into his office. Having become somewhat accustomed to his oddities, Ranma-chan didn't even blink at the plastic miniature coconut tree on top of his head nor the fake and probably explosive pineapples scattered about the room. Compared to that, the plastic lawn chair he was sitting in and the hula girl figurine on his desk were downright normal.

"Whatever. Could you make this quick, principal? I really want to get back to class soon," Ranma-chan fibbed as she cautiously sat down in the thankfully normal chair in front of the desk, although admittedly she preferred the classroom and facing Miss Hinako's potential wrath to spending a minute with any member of the Kuno family.

Principal Kuno grinned and from behind his sunglasses his eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement. "Ah, it makes dis old man so happy to see a student take his- er…her studies so seriously, wahine! As o' matter of fact, dat is exactly what I wanted to speak to ya about. See, Ranma, I've been reviewing ya full academic record or what little I have of it and found a glaring omission, doncha know! As your principal, it is my responsibility da make sure your education is as complete as possible, so I have decided da rectify this! Starting tomorrow you'll be taking Home Ec!"

"What?! But Home Ec's for girls!" Ranma-chan shouted in complaint, rising to stand in protest but deciding it might be smarter to remain sitting when the principal tossed a pineapple over her head.

BOOM!

Still smiling despite the newly created hole in the wall and the black smoke wafting upwards from where the pineapple had exploded, the principal continued. "So? Ya look like a girl da me right now. Besides, -" Principal Kuno spoke, completely ignoring how Ranma-chan bristled at the girl comment, "- Home Ec is a necessity ta create a well-rounded indavidual!"

"Na uh! I'm not about to take a girl's class, no way and no how!" Ranma-chan asserted, vehemently shaking her head in objection to the mere idea that she should take Home Ec.

Still grinning that annoying grin, Principal Kuno reached for something under his desk. "I dought ya might feel dis way, Ranma, so I'll give ya an ultimatum. If ya don't take Home Ec ya won't graduate unless ya let me…CUT YOUR HAIR!"

A manic gleam in his eyes could be discerned through his sunglasses as the principal held up a pair of scissors he'd gotten from his desk and leaned over to give Ranma-chan a haircut. Ranma-chan, however, wasn't about to lose her cherished pigtail and dodged his first attempt, leapt out of her chair to avoid the second, and continued to evade Principal Kuno's repeated scissor thrusts as the head of the school jumped out of his chair and started to chase her around his office.

"You're crazy old man!" Ranma-chan shouted as she hurriedly backtracked around the room, wondering not for the first time if insanity ran in the Kuno family and concluding that it probably did. "And you can't make me take Home Ec so there!"

"But ah can, Ranma, if ya don't stand still, dat is!" Principal Kuno retorted, wielding his shears in a manner that could definitely be called threatening if the entire situation wasn't so absurd. "It's either your ponytail, Home Ec, or no diploma, if ya understand what I am saying, da?"

Ranma-chan tensed, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one, and dodged another strike. "Fine, I'll take Home Ec! Now leave me alone you mutant freak!"

Principal Kuno was back behind his desk in less than a moment, a hurt expression on his face. "Oh, it pains me da see such a lack o' respect in today's youth. Why, back in my day- Hey! Where are ya going?" he called after Ranma-chan's retreating form, "You're supposed da listen to my stories!"

In response, Ranma-chan slammed the door behind her which, weakened from the earlier explosion, proceeded to fall off its hinges and collapse onto the floor. The principal shrugged.

"Oh well, at least his, her, whadever, education will be complete now. A job well done. Now ta prepare for my upcoming vacation!" Principal Kuno said as he leaned back in his chair and began to relax, visions of sunny beaches and hula girls in his mind. His forehead creased a moment later, though, as he remembered another detail. "Wait...I forgot da tell 'er that school uniforms will be mandatory, d'artin next week. Oh well, d'ere's always tomorrow, ja?" He shrugged and returned to fantasizing about his next vacation.

------

The day, much to Ranma's frustration, only continued to get worse. After paying a visit to the bathroom to change back into a male, Ranma returned to class to find out that he had to take a pop math quiz over material that had just been covered while he was away. Complaining had only earned him an energy drain via Miss Hinako's coin. Then at lunchtime all three of his fiancées showed up and demanded he eat the lunch they'd made. While normally this wouldn't be a bad thing, particularly since he was still hungry from breakfast, Shampoo had been more aggressive than usual and got in a fight with Ukyo which destroyed both their lunches and left him with the meal Akane had prepared. Blah! At least the bell rang before she malleted him for his reaction. In addition to all that, his remaining classes had proceeded to be even more boring and dull than usual.

Wanting to blow off some steam, he'd left school by himself and was now wandering the neighborhood, being extraordinarily careful not to walk under any windowsills where somebody might be tempted to water plants. His pace was nonchalant but guarded, as if he expected to be attacked at a moment's notice.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Obviously, his caution was justified, vindicated even more as Ranma casually sidestepped Ryouga's downward lunge with his umbrella that carved out a small crater in the pavement. Not missing a beat, Ryouga immediately spun and swung his umbrella at Ranma with tremendous force and speed. Ranma sighed and leapt backwards over the attack, putting some distance between himself and Ryouga. Today just wasn't going well for him.

"Ranma! Because of you I have seen hell!" Ryouga shouted, staring at Ranma with merciless and angry eyes as he assumed a semi-defensive stance. "Today is the day you pay for all that you've put me through!"

Normally, the two would now have a brief skirmish with mutually traded insults that would end prematurely either from the ill-timed application of cold water or an embarrassing and oftentimes violent interruption. However, Ranma was in no mood for another vexing event on this already bad day. Perhaps it was his frustrations finally bubbling to the surface or maybe the early mental manipulations of Tomoko's curse, but today Ranma did something different. He let down his guard and complained.

"I've had enough of this! Ryouga, I am having the worst day I can remember having in a long time, and I don't want to add a 5-minute fight with you to the list of problems I already have! Just get lost and come back next week or something, okay?" Ranma yelled, seething with pent-up rage.

Having dropped his own stance when it became obvious that Ranma wasn't going to fight him immediately, Ryouga retorted with his own grievances, unwilling to be outdone by Ranma in a moaning contest. "Your sorrows can't possibly compare to mine, Ranma! You get to be with the lovely Akane every single day, don't have to worry about being eaten on a regular basis, and can even find your way from place to place! You have so much good in your life and yet here you are complaining just because you're having a bad day?! Like most of my life doesn't count as a bad day! Do you have any idea all the troubles I've experienced because of my curse? The hardships I endured on my travels just to return to Nerima? Gr! You make me so angry!"

"The feeling's mutual, P-chan!" Ranma shot back acidly, tired of this and the unending cycle that had become his life, "So how about we settle this rivalry once and for all? 11 o'clock in the field behind Furinkan!"

"You're on, Ranma, and this time I won't lose!" Ryouga declared with feeling, clenching his fists in anticipation, "I've been doing some serious training in the mountains, and you'll soon see yourself just how much I've improved when I'm punching your lights out!"

"In your dreams, P-chan!" Ranma replied dismissively, his supreme confidence coming to the forefront. "Just remember that this fight actually counts and when it's over, that's it! No more trying to kill me, no more unprovoked attacks, and no more jumping out of wherever it is you come from and trying to flatten me with your umbrella!"

"Fine! And if I win you have to accept my victory! No more 'it wasn't an official duel' or running away if it looks like you're about to lose, Ranma! Oh, and no more calling me P-chan!" Ryouga insisted, adding his own terms to the upcoming battle, as an eager and almost predatory grin split his features.

"Fine with me. I'll see you there at 11 o'clock. Now good-bye and prepare to lose," Ranma spoke, casually turning around and hurriedly leaving before Ryouga could possibly change his mind and pleased that at least one problem had been put off till later.

As for Ryouga, his grin fell a moment later as the full impact of their hotheaded words registered and one incredibly worrisome thought made its presence known. -How the heck am I supposed to get to the Furinkan field by 11 o'clock?! Curse you Ranma, this is all your fault!!!-

------

It was a cloudy night with only an occasional star and the half full, waxing moon to illuminate the world below. A gentle, almost nonexistent breeze was blowing, and the somnolent sounds of Nerima darkness were to be heard everywhere. For the most part, the ward slept.

"Shampoo! At last I've found you!"

"I am not Shampoo, sugar."

"What a haul! What a haul!"

"Why K-k-k-kasumi! What a-a-a-a-a surprise meeting you here!"

"Hey mister winged bull furry monster or whatever you are, you didn't pay your tab! Come back! Pretty please? I know ninjitsu!"

"GROAR!!!"

"So cute! Azusa want! Azusa want!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"The School of Martial Arts Tea Ceremony shall have its vengeance this night!"

"EEK! EEK! OOK-OOK! EEK!'

"Verily this night the vile Saotome shall be vanquished by most puissant blade! If he will stop hiding and show his craven self, that is…"

"TEEEEEENCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

And so on, but still, for the most part, sleeping.

Apart from this chaos stood two youths on the field behind Furinkan. One was Saotome Ranma, dressed in his traditional red Chinese shirt and blue pants and staring at his opponent with self-assured, nearly arrogant, crystal blue eyes. The other was a determined Hibiki Ryouga who was garbed in his usual traveling garb consisting of his yellow shirt and brown pants with the trademark black on yellow bandanna around his forehead. His red combat umbrella was held tightly in his left hand.

"So you actually made it on time for once, P-chan. I'm impressed," Ranma said with a smirk and his arms crossed in a brazen display of confidence. "What did you do, ask a policeman to lead you here?"

"Shut up Ranma! I'm here, and that's all that matters. Now let's get this battle started!" Ryouga yelled, eager to get going and defeat Ranma once and for all, as he tensed and prepared to spring into action.

"I'm ready whenever you are, P-chan," Ranma stated, uncrossing his arms and assuming a defensive position as he prepared to evade Ryouga's normal opening lunge.

"After you, Ranko," Ryouga snarled back in reply, not letting himself be baited and adjusting his stance to be better prepared for defending. "Ladies first and all that."

Ranma frowned in annoyance and charged at Ryouga with lightning speed. "I am not a lady!" he shouted as he threw a dozen rapid punches at Ryouga whose form backpedaled and weaved around them, blocking the few that came too close with a quickly raised forearm. Still, knowing better than to let Ranma take control of the fight, Ryouga stepped into the next salvo of flying fists and aimed a punch at Ranma's stomach with his right hand. Ranma immediately jumped backwards but wasn't able to escape completely unscathed as Ryouga's clenched hand grazed his stomach. Both fighters winced slightly, but their injuries were only miniscule.

"Not bad, Ranma, but I'm still going to win! Prepare yourself!" Ryouga spoke as he jumped into the air and swung his umbrella in a downward arc. Ranma prepared to dodge, but at the last minute Ryouga's umbrella unfurled and he let it fly. Ranma easily sidestepped the razor-sharp edges of the spinning parasol, but the move bought Ryouga enough time to convert his landing into a crouch and touch the ground with his index finger.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The field erupted in a hail of dirt and rock, and Ranma was forced to raise his arms in front of him to defend against the rough debris as Ryouga, unaffected by the falling shrapnel, grabbed his still spinning and returning umbrella, closed the parasol, and lunged with it extended at Ranma as he simultaneously picked up a shard of stone with his other hand and threw it with all his might. With the dust in the air obscuring his vision, Ranma barely successfully dodged the flung rock which still managed to tear his shirt on its way by. He then promptly jumped into the air to evade Ryouga's next strike and landed several feet away, picked up a couple rocks leftover from the Breaking Point Technique, and hurled them at his foe at Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken speeds.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ryouga simply unfurled his combat umbrella and used it to deflect the projectiles, and since it was a combat umbrella the thrown rocks didn't penetrate the red fabric. Ranma, deciding that it was time he regained the initiative, cupped his hands together and began to gather his ki. Ryouga, sensing what was coming, followed suit.

"Moko Takabishi!"

"ShiShiHoukoudan!"

The red and green ki blasts collided together in a blinding flash and when the light faded Ryouga was surprised and caught off guard by Ranma's flying kick which connected solidly with his head. Apparently having followed close behind his ki blast to sneak up on Ryouga, Ranma promptly followed through his kick with a close range flurry of Chestnut Fists. Unable to dodge, Ryouga did his best to block but, incapable of keeping up with Ranma's tremendous speed, was probably only successful one out of every twenty punches. He felt the familiar rage beginning to overcome him but with the knowledge of how important this fight was still heavy in his mind Ryouga squashed it and crouched under Ranma's next salvo, making an effort to sweep Ranma's legs out from under him although he knew it wouldn't work. Ranma leaped over the leg sweep as Ryouga expected, but Ryouga managed to use this temporary let-up to roll, get to his feet, and launch himself at his still airborne opponent.

"C'mon Ryouga, you know you can't beat me in the air- urk!" Ranma began confidently as he covered his chest with his hands and used Ryouga's attack to springboard even higher only to be taken aback a moment later by a bandana projectile that came too close for comfort and which Ryouga had apparently hidden until now.

"You were saying, Ranma?" Ryouga replied with a rare smirk on his face as he continued to rise to meet Ranma and the two began to grapple in the sky.

"Lucky shot, P-chan!" Ranma retorted angrily, using his incredible speed and agility to block and evade Ryouga's rapid strikes as he struggled to gain the upper hand in their aerial combat. Ryouga, however, disengaged before this could happen and fell back, throwing his umbrella at Ranma yet again. The pig-tailed youth easily dodged, but this allowed Ryouga to land a tenth of a second earlier. Using this time to his advantage, Ryouga immediately crouched and sprang at the just landing Ranma with staggering speed and force. Ranma slid under this assault and attempted to kick Ryouga from below, but the lost boy followed Ranma's earlier example and propelled himself into the air off the attack and grabbed his returning umbrella with his right hand before bringing it down in a powerful overhead swing that left an ugly gash in the ground below him where Ranma had been less than a second ago, having rolled away to safety. Not wasting a moment, Ryouga landed and ran at Ranma with his umbrella extended and repeatedly thrust with it.

-Just what kind of training did he do in those mountains?- Ranma wondered incredulously as he got to his feet and performed an intricate dance of evasion. Skillfully dodging Ryouga's umbrella, Ranma noted with some degree of worry that each strike was coming closer to its mark and that Ryouga's relentlessness was beginning to pay off in that it was forcing him to focus entirely on defense. The chilling realization that he might actually lose this fight finally sank in and with it a newfound determination.

-I am Saotome Ranma!- Ranma thought to himself as he avoided another strike and weaved into Ryouga's guard. -And I never lose!-

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

In the next few seconds over a thousand punches pounded into Ryouga's stone-like form as Ranma went for broke, putting every ounce of his ki-enhanced speed into this barrage. Ryouga grunted in pain but did not stop his own assault, managing to successfully slam his umbrella into Ranma's side and casting his rival several yards away where he assumed a crouching stance and attempted to recover himself, the sheer strength behind the umbrella swing still causing him a great amount of pain and leaving an awful mark. Ryouga looked little better with dozens of bruises all over his face and chest and a nearly imperceptible glazed look in his eyes.

"Ready to -cough- give up, P-chan?" Ranma taunted, the momentary sign of weakness not doing anything to diminish his ego or confidence as he cautiously stood back up.

Ryouga glared back venomously. "You'd have better luck…ugh…convincing the moon to rotate backwards, Ranma! Now prepare to die!"

Both fighters simultaneously lunged at each other with enough force to cripple a normal man, and the fight was rejoined.

------

Fifteen minutes passed.

"Die Ranma!"

SLAM! BOOM!

"Not in your life, P-chan!"

THWACK! WHAM!

"Gr...ShiShiHoukoudan!"

"Moko Takabishi!"

Shhhhhhh…KA-BOOM!

Thirty minutes passed.

"Moko Taka- ah crud. This is getting annoying. I give up!"

"What? Really?!!"

K-POW! K-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!

"Heh. Sucker!"

"You'll pay for that cheap trick Ranma!!! Bakusai Tenketsu!"

CRACK. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

One hour passed.

As the clock struck the midnight hour the fierce battle was finally beginning to wear down, the bodies of both combatants bruised and bloody. One of Ryouga's eyes was swollen shut and his right arm hung limply at his side as he drove Ranma back with his trusty umbrella on the scarred and devastated Furinkan field, not letting up for an instant. Ranma's lip bled and left leg dragged as he continued his now almost desperate evasions, the sheer force behind Ryouga's thrusts enough to harm him even in passing. Heavy perspiration traveled down his face and his breaths came in short, exhausted gasps. His body wouldn't be able to keep up with the incredible demands he was asking of it for much longer, and when that happened Ryouga's victory would be inevitable. Ranma, cognizant of this, had embarked upon one final gamble and was leading Ryouga in a spiral pattern that would be familiar to the Lost Boy had he not lost his patience and was now focusing entirely on smashing Ranma into the ground.

"Face it P-chan! You'll never beat me! Even if you live to be one thousand I'll still be better than you!" Ranma taunted as the spiral approached its end.

For a moment Ryouga saw red but immediately suppressed the feeling of rage. -Don't let him goad you into making a mistake, Ryouga! You can win this fight, but if you let your anger get the better of you he'll just lead you into-…- A look of horror crossed Ryouga's face as realization finally dawned. -D#mn it!-

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma intoned with a smirk and an uppercut as a hurricane of devastating red ki formed around him and captured Ryouga's in its terrifying grasp. The roar of the winds could be heard several blocks away.

-I lost again,- Ryouga thought morosely, the destructive clarity of depression enabling him to focus past the pain of the buffeting winds and wild ki as he was flung into the sky. -I always lose. D#mn it, why can't I ever win? Akane, I'm so sorry. I've let you down. I always...let you down.-

"SHISHIHOUKOUDAN!"

With one last, mournful shout to the heavens, Ryouga's depression was given horrifying shape and form. A column of solid green ki erupted around Ryouga's flying figure and rose into the sky with a mighty lion's roar before succumbing to its creator's downhearted spirit and falling back to the dark and lonely world below. The remnants of the Hiryu Shoten Ha not slowing it down in the slightest, the sphere of dark sentiment continued to gather speed and slammed with crushing force into Ranma below, forming a crater more than a dozen yards in diameter. A moment later Ryouga also succumbed to gravity and plummeted back to the earth, his prone form crashing into Furinkan High and breaking through floor after floor until the cold, unforgiving ground stopped his descent.

A minute passed with no sounds being heard other than the moving pieces of shrapnel and rubble created by the fight shifting around. Another minute passed with still no signs of movement from either combatant save for the rise and fall of chests, indicating breathing. A third minute passed, and Ranma finally stirred. Weakly dusting off the dirt that had collected on him, he sat up and shakily, amazingly, rose to stand. Wobbling, he climbed out of the crater he found himself in and slowly surveyed the high school where Ryouga had fallen.

"Heh. I win again, P-" Ranma began to say only to cut himself off in astonishment as a section of the outer wall came crashing down revealing the silhouette of a very familiar and still standing Lost Boy. Maybe it was because Ryouga had been calmer than usual or perhaps he'd gained some resistance from all the times he'd been at the receiving end of it, but for whatever reason the Hiryu Shoten Ha hadn't succeeded in finishing him off this time. Using his umbrella as a walking stick to support himself, Ryouga limped over towards Ranma.

"This fight isn't urg...over yet, Ranma!" Ryouga yelled hoarsely, injuries beginning to get the better of him despite his determination to continue. "Not so long as I can…still do...this!"

"Shi..."

Ranma blinked. -No way. There's no friggin way he could still have enough ki to perform a ShiShiHoukoudan. It just isn't possible!-

Disproving Ranma's thoughts, a small sphere of green ki began to form in Ryouga's cupped hands.

"Shi…"

-I won't let him defeat me! I am Saotome Ranma, and I never lose! I can beat him like I have a dozen times in the past! I know I can!- Ranma thought hastily to himself, stoking his confidence as he prepared to respond in kind to Ryouga's attack.

"Houkoudan!"

"MokoTakabishi!"

The two techniques were mere shadows of their normal might, but their collision still produced an earsplitting boom. Ranma, completely and utterly exhausted, weakly stood and wondered what would happen next. The thrown combat umbrella, which had been hidden in the wake of Ryouga's ShiShiHoukoudan, answered his question by promptly smashing into Ranma's face, blunt end first.

"Why you dirty little pig! That was urg...my idea..." Ranma trailed off as his body finally gave up, and he collapsed unconscious on the shattered ground.

A grin of pure happiness split across Ryouga's features. "I...won. I actually won! Yes! Wahoo! Yippee! I finally beat Ranma! I beat Ranma! I won- oh drat..." Ryouga also trailed off as he, likewise drained, joined Ranma on the ground in the sleep of unconsciousness.

Elsewhere, in the darkness of night, Tomoko smiled.


	3. Downward Progression

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 3 – Downward Progression

"What have you done this time, baka?" a familiar female voice asked.

With reflexes born of being hit repeatedly by a mallet, Ranma awoke with a start and jumped to his feet, immediately regretting the reflexive action a moment later when his body screamed in protest, still not fully recovered from his battle with Ryouga.

-Ryouga. He beat me.-

Bristling in shock and outrage, Ranma quickly scanned his surroundings, recognizing the damaged Furinkan field and school, several pensive classmates milling around, and the worried visage of Akane in a school uniform before him but no Lost Boy. His examination was brought up short when his body gave out on him again and he fell down to his knees with a grunt.

"Ranma, are you all right?" a concerned Akane, her shortly cropped blue hair just barely reaching down in front to her brown eyes, asked as she automatically crouched and took a closer look at him, blushing in embarrassment a moment later when she realized what her actions could be construed as. She backed up a bit so she wouldn't seem so worried.

"I'm...just...fine," Ranma retorted through grit teeth, stubbornly climbing to his feet again. Akane tentatively offered him a hand which he angrily brushed away, too proud and upset to accept assistance at this time. "I...don't need...your help!"

Akane stiffened and the familiar mask of anger covered her features. "Fine, be that way Ranma. Next time you disappear for an entire night and worry the whole family see if I lose any sleep searching for you!"

"You...argh...were out looking for me...last night?" Ranma queried, surprised and sounding slightly moved. However, he promptly ruined any headway his honest reaction had gotten him with his next words. "You didn't have to...do that you uncute tomboy. I can...take care of myself."

"Ranma no baka!"

BAM!

Yet again, Ranma fell to the ground, head pounding and mind disorientated as a seething Akane stood over him, mallet in hand. -Me and my big mouth,- Ranma thought wryly as he gazed up at his ticked fiancée.

"For your information, Ranma, I was not worried about you! I only looked for you last night to placate my father, nothing else!" Akane asserted, no trace of her earlier concern left. The nearby students, used to such scenes, continued meandering around, seemingly waiting for something.

"Ranma...you haven't been awake for even five minutes and already you're antagonizing Akane! How dare you!" an irritated and raspy male voice from behind him shouted. Ranma, from his place on the ground, turned his head around and finally spied the person he'd been looking for. Hibiki Ryouga glared back from a distance of a few yards, using his umbrella to support himself and looking slightly better than Ranma felt.

"Ryouga," Ranma said evenly, glowering at his rival and exerting the painful effort to stand up again, determined not to suffer the disgrace of having to look up at him from the ground. Much to his ire, as he was doing this Akane walked over to Ryouga and began to examine his injuries with a friendly and anxious expression on her face.

"You're hurt," Akane stated, concern that had previously been directed at Ranma evident in her voice as she came to stand beside Ryouga. "Do you want me to bring you to Dr. Tofu's?"

Ryouga laughed nervously, the effect ruined somewhat by his coughing fit at the end. "Nah, I'll be fine Akane. I've recovered from -cough- worse."

Akane still didn't look completely convinced. "Well, if you change your mind just say so. I'd be more than happy to help you, Ryouga."

Ryouga's spirits soared as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Ranma rolled his eyes. "Heh, thank you very -cough- much, Akane. Your thoughtfulness means…a lot to -cough- me."

Akane smiled beatifically. "Anything for a friend." She craned her head and shot Ranma an acidic look, conveniently missing Ryouga's crestfallen expression which he replaced with his usual grim face moments later.

"Yeah, friends. How nice," the Lost Boy muttered quietly to himself, emotions once again taking a downward turn. He sighed tragically, a sound Akane mistook for as a sign of the physical pain he was in. Offering him a hand and a shoulder for support, a thought occurred to her.

"So, which one of you won?" she asked curiously, helping an alternately pleased at being so close to her and depressed that Akane still thought of him as only a friend Ryouga walk over to Ranma who was trying his best to glare daggers at the Lost Boy. "After all, it is pretty obvious that you two had a duel last night though why Ranma didn't see fit to tell me I don't know."

Ranma winced, both at the venom in Akane's words and in dismay at having to reveal his defeat to everybody. Still, a promise was a promise, even though he didn't know how he'd live this one down. "Ryouga-"

"It was a -cough- tie," Ryouga interrupted Ranma's admission, shocking the pig-tailed martial artist into silence and earning a puzzled look from Akane. Shooting a quick, meaningful look Ranma's way, he turned his attention to Akane and started to explain.

"Ranma got me with a -cough-Hiryu Shoten Ha at about the same time I -cough- hit him with a Perfect ShiShiHoukoudan. We both managed to climb to -cough- our feet after that only to pass out moments later," Ryouga told her loudly enough for Ranma and everybody else to hear. A few disappointed moans came from the nearby crowd who had apparently been hoping for a more exciting ending.

Akane nodded her head, mentally visualizing the outcome and deciding that it would explain the damage caused to the school and field. "Well," she said kindly, "I'm just glad that you weren't seriously hurt, Ryouga. Ranma can be a real jerk when he wants to be."

"Hey! Better a jerk than an uncute tomboy, Akane!" Ranma shouted, coming out of his stunned stupor and glaring at her. An image of Akane pounding him again with her mallet stopped him from further insulting her, and instead he attempted to calm down a bit. In a level tone he asked, "Look, Akane, may I...speak to Ryouga for a few minutes...in private? There's something...important I'd like to talk to him about."

"Don't worry, Akane. I'll be alright," Ryouga told her reassuringly, noticing the worried look she sent him. "Besides, there's something I'd -cough- like to discuss with Ranma too."

Akane reluctantly backed away. "Okay, if you're sure. However, if you need any help at all, Ryouga, just ask. I won't be far." Pointedly ignoring Ranma, she strode away.

Ryouga and Ranma closed the last couple of feet between them and stood silently facing one another, taking stock of each other's injuries and trying to decide who'd been hurt the most. Breaking the silence, Ranma, in a voice barely above a whisper, asked the question that had been plaguing him.

"Why didn't you tell Akane the truth?"

Ryouga shook his head and sighed somewhat morosely. "Ranma, the only reason I didn't lose consciousness at the same time you did was because I was using my -cough- umbrella to help me stand. Had I been fighting unarmed you...might've won," he admitted distastefully, clenching his right fist in aggravation. "If this was supposed to be our -cough- conclusive battle, then I'd say we ended up about equal."

Ranma blinked, amazed at what he was hearing Ryouga say. "But...you still won."

Ryouga shrugged, a melancholy air about him. "So? It's not like you haven't...beaten me a dozen times in the past. I'm glad that I was victorious this time, but -cough- realistically I know that it doesn't mean I'm better than you. I'd say a tie is about the best I can -cough- hope for right now."

-At least until I get some more training in,- Ryouga thought silently to himself, time spent on the ground and hits to the head having given him the opportunity to do what he viewed as clever scheming though most people would have called it common sense. -If I admit my victory Ranma will train every minute of every day to defeat me, but if the rest of Nerima doesn't know he won't feel the same pressure to improve and maybe, if I train every minute of every day instead, our next battle won't be quite so close. Heh.-

A conflicted expression crossed Ranma's features as he internally debated whether or not he should accept Ryouga's words at their face value and what they implied. While he found the notion of being anyone's equal odious, he did have to admit that Ryouga had beaten him in a fair fight and that life might just become a bit easier for him if he didn't protest. Besides, if he trained every minute of every day he'd beat the Lost Boy next time for sure. Finally, he grinned weakly.

"Thanks, man," Ranma began to say. "I owe you-"

"WHO'S GOING TA PAY FOR REPAIRS?!!" an unusually stressed-sounding Principal Kuno, having just arrived on the scene, interrupted loudly, a note of panic in his voice. "AH ALREADY ALLOCATED THA SCHOOL'S BUDGET FOR MA TICKET TA HAWAII!!!"

"Er...byeRanmagottago!" Ryouga spoke hurriedly, deciding that now would be a very good time to get lost and hobbling off as fast as he could with his umbrella. "GiveAkanemyregards!"

Ranma blinked once, not used to seeing Ryouga run away from anything, before the full impact of the Lost Boy's actions registered. "Hey, come back here Ryouga! You're just as responsible as I am for these damages! At least let me get lost with you!"

------

"SAOTOME RANMA, REPORT TO THE HOME EC ROOM AT ONCE. SAOTOME RANMA, REPORT TO THE HOME EC ROOM AT ONCE," Furinkan's PA system blared.

"Sure, announce it to everyone why doncha," Ranma-chan groused, trudging towards the Home Ec class with dread she usually reserved for approaching Happosai's room, eyes darting from side to side just in case the principal was still out to punish her for the damage to the school or try to give her a haircut.

"It's not like I even wanted to take this class in the first place," Ranma-chan muttered irately to herself, continuing her reluctant pace. "Darn principal for making me late and forcing me to do this! Darn Ryouga for running away before he could be lectured too! And darn that water pipe that broke and got me wet! Just what is with this place and cold water, anyway?"

Having finally arrived at her destination, Ranma-chan sighed and left such questions for another time. Almost hesitantly, she knocked on the wooden door and waited to be acknowledged.

"You may come in," a mellow and sweet female voice answered. Shrugging and with a silent appeal to the heavens, Ranma-chan opened the door and entered the Home Ec room.

"You must be Saotome Ranma," an aged but still moderately attractive woman with long, silky black hair tinged with silver and wearing a plain beige shirt and skirt with a white apron stated, turning around to face her guest with a friendly smile, her kind blue eyes meeting Ranma-chan's own. "I am Taji Kyoko. Pleased to meet you."

Surveying the kitchen-like and, except for the two of them, otherwise empty classroom, Ranma-chan frowned slightly and looked up a few inches at her new teacher, internally cursing the shortness of her female form. "Saotome Ranma. Might I ask why there aren't any other students here, Miss Taji?"

"It's Mrs. Taji, and after reading your file I figured it would be best if we had a private discussion before you started my class so I gave the other students the day off," Kyoko explained, gesturing at a nearby wooden table with two chairs facing each other. "Please have a seat, Miss Saotome."

Wincing at the mention of "Miss," Ranma-chan nevertheless walked over to the table and sat down, arms crossed over her chest and with an almost defiant look in her eyes. Correctly guessing that her newest student was a very stubborn individual, Kyoko sighed softly and reclined in the seat across from Ranma-chan.

"Now, Miss Saotome, after reading the information in your record, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you," the teacher opened with a nervous note in her voice. "Please don't take what I'm about to say next the wrong way, but...is it true that you're really a boy?"

Ranma-chan blinked several times in rapid succession, momentarily taken aback by Mrs. Taji's cluelessness. -Doesn't everybody in this school know about my curse?-

Misreading Ranma-chan's reaction, Mrs. Taji laughed nervously. "Sorry, I know that question must've sounded ridiculous. It's just that with the rumors I've heard about you and the mention of someplace called Jusenkyo in your student records, I felt it best to make sure. I'll try to clear up this confusion with the office."

Deciding to set the record straight before things went too far, Ranma-chan shook her head, uncrossed her arms, and straightened her posture. "That won't be necessary, Mrs. Taji. I really am a boy."

Mrs. Taji froze, intently gazing at Ranma-chan's face, slowly shifting her scrutiny to Ranma-chan's definitively female bosom, and then glanced back up to look Ranma-chan in the eye. "Come again?"

Ranma-chan sighed, looking none too happy at having to explain this again. "Look, my father took me on a training trip to a Chinese valley called Jusenkyo filled with cursed springs. Fall into one of those springs and you transform into whatever drowned there when hit with cold water. Hot water reverses the transformation." Seeing the continued look of disbelief on Mrs.Taji's face, she added, "I can demonstrate if you want."

"No!" Kyoko hastily shouted, looking slightly embarrassed afterwards. "I mean, that won't be necessary, Miss Sao- er..., how about I just call you Ranma?" Seeing Ranma-chan's nod of agreement, Mrs. Taji continued. "Seeing you transform now might not be the best idea. I only moved to Nerima a few weeks ago with my husband and still haven't gotten used to the...pervading weirdness of the place," she explained.

"Eh, Nerima's not that bad," Ranma-chan commented, earning another shocked look from Mrs. Taji who didn't know that Ranma had little sense of what constituted as a normal life.

"Er...moving on, I heard that the principal kind of forced you to take this class," Mrs. Taji said, trying to change the subject. "I know that must've been a very frustrating experience, and I apologize. However, now that you're here, I'd recommend you try to make the best of this situation. Home Ec can be a very valuable class, teaching a person a multitude of important life skills such as cooking, cleaning, housekeeping-"

"None of which I need to know anymore than I already do," Ranma-chan interrupted sourly, recrossing her arms. "Those are girl chores."

Biting her tongue so she wouldn't say that Ranma certainly looked like a girl right now, Mrs. Taji decided another tactic was in order. After all, Ranma was now her student whether she liked it or not, and it was her responsibility to try to make sure that she learned something out of this, a process that would be greatly helped if Ranma wanted to take the class.

"Of course, if you're not up to it, I suppose I could try to convince the principal to change his mind. After all, not everybody can handle Home Ec," Mrs. Taji said slyly, fairly certain that even if Ranma didn't fall for this trick that Principal Kuno still wouldn't reverse his ruling.

Ranma-chan's left eye twitched, a sure sign that her pride was piqued. "Not up to it? I'll have you know that I'm better than any girl, and if Akane can pass this class than I certainly can as well!"

Deciding to learn who Akane was later and why her predecessor had outlined her name in red and scribbled the words "Abandon all hope and check your medical insurance!" next to it, Mrs. Taji affected a doubtful expression. "I seriously doubt that, Ranma. Your record indicates little interest for anything that doesn't involve physical activity, and based on what I've seen of you so far your attitude certainly won't help much."

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude!" Ranma-chan insisted, conveniently forgetting the hundreds of times people had said something to the contrary. "It's just that I don't want to take this class! It's so...feminine!"

It took an effort for Mrs. Taji to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at what was rapidly becoming clear to be a sexist attitude on Ranma's part, but she knew that if she was to succeed she'd have to take Ranma seriously.

"Lots of males take Home Ec, Ranma," Mrs. Taji pointed out. "Are you saying that somehow makes them less masculine?" she added sweetly.

Realizing that she'd been trapped in a verbal no man's land, Ranma-chan tried to extricate herself from the metaphorical hole she'd dug. "No, it's just that-"

"If you're that afraid of failing my class, I guess there's nothing I can do," Mrs. Taji interrupted, looking at Ranma-chan with the false pity and disappointment all experienced teachers learn to affect to motivate students.

A jolt seemed to travel across Ranma-chan's body as Kyoko's accusation sunk in. "Afraid? Saotome Ranma isn't afraid of anything!" she retorted angrily, rising and slamming her hands on the table, pointedly not mentioning that cats were an exception.

"Then take the class," Mrs. Taji stated simply. "Prove to me and yourself that you aren't afraid of doing something a little different. After all, what do you have to lose?"

Ranma-chan was about to make another angry retort when she realized something. Letting the tension drain out of her, she calmly sat down and fixed her attention on Mrs. Taji's face. "You were deliberately baiting me, weren't you?"

Mrs. Taji nodded. "Yes, and I apologize if I sounded rude. Look, Ranma, all I want is for you to put an honest effort into this class. Despite what you might think, Home Economics won't transform you into a docile housewife. It merely imparts skills that will be very useful in the real world after high school. Just give it a try and see what happens, all right? You might even find that you enjoy it."

"I doubt that," Ranma-chan replied, mulling over Mrs. Taji's suggestion and finally coming to a decision, "but I guess I can give it a try. Just don't expect me to be very enthusiastic about it!"

Mrs. Taji smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ranma. That is all I'm asking for. Your first real class will be tomorrow. Everything you need will already be here so all you need to do is show up, preferably with an open mind," she added.

"I get the point," Ranma-chan shot back, not unkindly. A moment of silence passed. Finally, Ranma-chan asked, "Will there be anything else?"

Kyoko shook her head in the negative. "No, that was all. You may leave now, and good luck with the rest of the day."

"Thanks," Ranma-chan said sincerely, standing back up and heading for the door. "With the way my life is, I'll probably need it."

------

A week passed, and the typical chaos of Nerima reigned supreme. Kodachi purchased a magic gem that was supposed to grant wishes but in reality freed a mischievous fox spirit who, after playing tricks on everyone and causing numerous misunderstandings, was finally resealed by Happosai after making the mistake of interfering with his panty raids; a Master of Martial Arts Dance-Dance Revolution stopped by, challenged Ranma, won, and was later defeated in the rematch when Ranma broke his electronic sound system; Ukyo and Shampoo were forced to team up in order to eliminate restaurant competition in the form of Alfonso de Medici le Ferdinand III's Italian Eatery and his Noodles of Ultimate Victory; and Azusa tried to take a cute dog named Menchi from an incredibly hyper girl named Excel, resulting in a chase that eventually involved most of the Martial Arts crowd in Nerima and climaxed in a free for all in the recently repaired Furinkan High, forcing Principal Kuno to further postpone his vacation to scrounge up enough money to pay for the damages.

Indeed, about the only two noteworthy deviations from the norm were Ryouga's absence (which really wasn't that extraordinary since he could stay lost for weeks at a time) and Ranma's unusual eagerness to attend school. Much to his surprise, Ranma was finding that he enjoyed Home Economics and even seemed to be getting good grades in it, if Mrs. Taji was to be believed. There was something about the household tasks that he found soothing, and if he was ever disturbed by this he naively chalked it up to taking the class in his female form since he definitely wasn't going to be seen doing feminine tasks in his male body.

Still, in Nerima, it was an unstated law that when the chaos begins to feel normal, another factor would have to be inserted to mess things up. Smooth sailing, even if it was only a minor lull in the storm of the century, just wouldn't cut it.

Therefore, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to Tendo Soun when he opened the door to his house one day to find Saotome Nodoka standing on the other side, travel bags in hand.

"Hello Soun. My house caught on fire, and it's going to take a few weeks for the construction company to repair all of the damages. If it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering if perhaps I could stay here for a little while?" she asked hopefully, a pleading smile on her face.

The next phase of Tomoko's curse had begun.


	4. Goodbye, Hello

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 4 – Good-bye, Hello

Ranma and Genma are more alike than many people give them credit for. While it is true that Ranma takes his honor far more seriously than Genma and has an arrogant streak a mile wide, father and son share the same monstrous appetite, talent for martial arts, and, at times, self-preservation instincts, explaining why the two Saotome men were in a desperate huddle in the middle of their room with the door locked behind them, although it is a bit misleading to call a teenage girl and a panda men.

"I can't believe Soun agreed to let Mom stay here. What are we going to do now?" Ranma-chan worriedly whispered to her father from where she sat cross-legged on the floor. "I don't want to stay a girl 24-7!"

#The path of a martial artist is rife with unpleasantries, boy. Think of this as a test of will-power,# Genma-panda lectured calmly, message carried by a sign he withdrew from the unknown place he kept them.

"That's easy for you to say, old man. You're not the one who has to act like a girl for who knows how long," Ranma-chan retorted sourly, shaking her head in dismay. "I'm even going to have to wear a girl's uniform to school!" She shuddered at the thought of what Kuno's probable reaction would be.

Genma-panda shrugged. #A necessary sacrifice, Ranma. After all, it's either this or -gulp- seppuku,# another sign read. #Besides, can't you change on your way to school?#

Ranma-chan blinked. "You know, that might actually work. It'll have to be at Doc Tofu's, of course, but I doubt he'd mind. Hmph, I suppose you do have good ideas every now and then, Pops."

#Every now and then? I'll have you know that I'm full of good ideas,# Genma-panda replied indignantly, sign raised with record speed.

"Then explain why we're even in this mess," Ranma-chan challenged acidly, favoring her father with a mean look.

#Er...I'll get back to you on that one,# Genma-panda returned nervously, beginning to sweat. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. #Say, why do you have a girl's uniform, anyway?#

"Always be prepared," Ranma-chan recited with a sigh. "I figured it might make a good disguise someday, and since Akane's school uniform doesn't...fit my figure very well..." Ranma-chan trailed off, somewhat embarrassed, and shrugged, adding defensively, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Genma-panda nodded his black-and-white head in understanding. #A wise choice of action. Truly, you have inherited my brilliance.#

Ranma-chan rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad. Why don't you use that self-proclaimed 'brilliance' to figure out what I'm going to do about my clothes? I'm not looking forward to answering any questions Mom might have for me if she starts helping Kasumi out with the laundry and goes through my wardrobe."

#One thing at a time, my boy. Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something yourself. Consider it part of your training,# Genma-panda suggested, ignoring the glare Ranma-chan sent his way, and asked another question. #Why are you so worried, anyway? True, our lives are at stake, but quick thinking should be able to answer any...difficult questions that might arise. You seem to be rather intent on making this ruse foolproof.#

"It's just that...I want Mom to be proud of me, even if it is like this," Ranma-chan revealed hesitantly and honestly, looking unusually unsure of herself. "I want her to think she's had an influence on 'Ranko's' life, if only to cheer her up a little bit. She always seems so...sad."

Not knowing how to respond to this confession, Genma-panda listened to his paternal instincts for a change, stood up, and lightly patted his son, temporarily daughter, on the back as softly as possible in his ursine form. With a serious and solemn look that certainly didn't belong on the face of a panda, he signed, #I understand.#

After that, there just wasn't much else to say.

------

The next morning went about as well as could be hoped. With Ranma-chan minding her manners now that Nodoka was around out of fear of a lecture and Genma-panda banned from the dining table, breakfast was unusually calm and subdued. Leaving for school and changing both clothes and gender at Dr. Tofu's clinic after a hasty explanation to the slightly confused but willing to help physician also proceeded without a hitch. Indeed, things were going so smoothly that Ranma suspected something was on its way to foul things up.

"Aah! Pervert!"

The female screams of outrage from a nearby district directed at a familiar diminutive, perverted, and horrifyingly powerful old man seemed to prove him right.

------

"Ukyo, may I speak to you for a moment, please?' Ranma, garbed in Furinkan's male school uniform, asked quietly as he approached his fiancée outside of the high school, a serious and pensive expression on his face, adding a moment later, "in private?"

"Of course, Ranchan," Ukyo, Ranma's beautiful, brown-haired, and occasional cross-dressing childhood friend who was also wearing a boy's uniform, replied with a friendly smile. The two then strode over to a nearby tree, sat down, and took out their respective lunches which both looked pretty good since Ukyo was a master okonomiyaki chef and Ranma's had been prepared by his mother who was a skilled cook in her own right.

"So, what do you want to talk about, sugar?" Ukyo asked a tad nervously, mind racing with improbable romantic fantasies. -Maybe Ranchan's going to ask me for a date! Or better yet, tell me that he's finally accepted the engagement! Or maybe,- she thought, practicality setting in, -he wishes to apologize for not having enough money to pay off the interest on his tab and ask if I would be kind enough to extend his credit for a little while longer.- Realistically, though, she knew that all three were unlikely probabilities. Ranchan, cute and noble as he is, was also indecisive, insensitive, and a freeloader, qualities she blamed Genma for instilling in his son though she still loved her fiancé just the way he was.

Twiddling his thumbs and looking quite embarrassed himself, Ranma looked up at her and began to speak. "I know how wild rumors can get around here, and to prevent any of the misunderstandings Nerima is so famous for I figured that you should know about this as early as possible."

"Know about what, Ranma? You didn't get yourself another fiancée, did you?" Ukyo asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she fought back a reflex action to unholster the giant spatula strapped to her back.

"No!" Ranma immediately and adamantly denied, muttering under his breath, "Kami knows I have enough of those." Louder, he quickly said,"My-mother's-visiting-but-because-of-a-stupid-promise-Dad-made-I-have-to-pretend-to-be-'Ranko'-so-don't-be-surprised-if-you-see-me-acting-like-a-girl.

Ukyo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Care to repeat that again, Ranchan? A little slower, too?"

With a heavy sigh, Ranma repeated his story. "Before my father took me on our training trip back when I was a child, my mother, Nodoka, made him promise that I'd either become a man among men or both of us would commit seppuku. Since this curse of mine turns me into a girl part of the time, I can't keep that promise until I find a cure. In the meantime, whenever she visits, I pretend to be Tendo Ranko, Akane's cousin, and unfortunately it seems that Mom, who believes that Pops and I are currently on an extended training trip, will be staying at the Tendo's for quite awhile this time. Consequently, if you see me outside of school in my female form acting like a girl, don't think twice about it. It's just an act, and if you could play along until my mother leaves I'd appreciate it, Ucchan."

"Of course, Ranma. I'd do anything for you," Ukyo answered sincerely, a sympathetic look in her eyes, "but do you really think your mother would demand you commit suicide if she found out? That seems a little...severe."

"Not to mention permanent," Ranma commented harshly, momentary bitterness disappearing a second later as his love for his mother reasserted itself. "Don't get me wrong. Mom's a good person and all, but she is very...traditional and takes honor seriously. She even carries a katana around with her."

"Ouch. Well Ranma, you can count on me to help you in anyway I can," Ukyo offered kindly, wondering to herself if everybody in Ranma's family was nutty and hoping it wasn't genetic.

"Thanks Ukyo," Ranma replied with a handsome and gracious smile that made Ukyo remember why she fell in love with him in the first place before ruining the moment with his typical loose mouth, "You're a very good friend."

Eyebrows twitching, Ukyo said the only thing she could think of at the moment. "Thanks, Ranchan. I try my best."

------

Wearing an informal brown dress and a tan apron, Mrs. Taji smiled slightly from where she was standing next to a sink as she waved good-bye to her students who were leaving now that the bell for next period had rung. Today's cooking lesson had gone rather well, all things considered, and they'd even had enough time leftover to clean all of the dishes and silverware, giving her the opportunity to go home early today.

"Um...Mrs. Taji, may I speak to you for a moment? It's kind of personal," Ranma-chan requested, a nervous tremor in her voice that Kyoko found unusual and worrying. Ranma was one of her most confident and competitive students, even if he but usually she held certain attitudes concerning women and homemaking that she found irritating. For her to actually sound hesitant about something didn't bode well.

Smile becoming slightly strained, Mrs. Taji moved to close the door and craned her head to face Ranma-chan. "Of course, Ranma. I'll write you a note so you won't be tardy for your next class. What...do you wish to discuss?" she asked, a note of anxiety in her voice as she walked over to the table Ranma was sitting at and sat down across from her, absentmindedly noting that the two of them were sitting at the exact same table they'd had their first meeting at.

"It has to do with my mother," Ranma-chan began, informing Mrs. Taji about the promise her parents had made and telling her about the current circumstances and Ranko ruse. As Kyoko listened a myriad of emotions passed across her features, beginning with confusion, progressing to shock, and ending with sympathy.

"Ranma, that's horrible. I'll make a point of talking to Mrs. Saotome immediately and try to convince her of the error she's making," Kyoko spoke reassuringly, hoping her words would comfort her student and ignoring the thought that lecturing a woman who carries a katana around everywhere would not be a good idea.

"No!" Ranma-chan quickly replied, bolting to her feet and raising her hands in protest. Calming down a moment later, she returned to her seat and addressed the surprised Mrs. Taji again. "Sorry to worry you, but that's not what I'm here about. Whether I like the situation or not, it's my problem and my responsibility to deal with it. Your desire to help is appreciated, Mrs. Taji, but please don't try to get involved. My family problems have a bad habit of harming everybody mixed up in them."

Nodding her head slowly, Mrs. Taji accepted her student's request and sighed. "Very well then, but if you didn't want my help in confronting your mother then why are you here, Ranma?"

Ranma-chan gulped, eyes darting all across the room out of sheer nervousness as she worked up the courage to reveal her embarrassing request. "You see, in order to pull off this Ranko act for an extended period of time, I'm going to need a decent wardrobe of female clothes, but since I don't have the money to buy enough and don't dare borrow anymore from Nabiki, I was wondering if you had any...old clothes you could loan me."

Mrs. Taji blinked. Of all the things she'd expected Ranma to say, that hadn't even been on the list. "You want to...borrow my clothes?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

Ranma-chan nodded her head. "Exactly, if it isn't too much trouble, I mean. It's just that I don't have a lot of...normal women's clothing, and none of the Tendo sisters are my size."

"I don't think I'm your size either, Ranma," Mrs. Taji uttered, reason beginning to restore itself as she considered Ranma's plea and surveyed her slender and exceptionally well-developed cursed body with a measuring eye.

Ranma-chan shrugged helplessly. "I know that, but still, since you're the Home Economics teacher, I figured you might have some extra clothing lying around somewhere that might work."

Kyoko sighed tiredly, realizing that her plans for a quiet afternoon at home had just hit a major snag. Still, as her innate compassionate nature pointed out, it was her duty as a good teacher and role model to help her students, even ones with lives as messed up and chaotic as Saotome Ranma's. A more sarcastic voice responded that students like Saotome Ranma probably weren't on the minds of any of the people who'd written the latest packet on teachers' ethics, but she ignored it.

"I have a niece with a build similar to yours," Mrs. Taji admitted, eyeing Ranma-chan's form critically. "She recently joined a nunnery, and her mother mailed me most of her former wardrobe for storage purposes since my husband and I just bought a house and have plenty of extra room. Since your situation seems to be rather...urgent, I can have everything here after school. You can pick it up then. Just try not to damage anything."

"Thank you very much," Ranma-chan said gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much this helps me."

"I can imagine," Kyoko replied dryly, frowning as her mind formulated another question. "Say, Ranma, do you need..." She took a deep breath. "...pantyhose and undergarments too?"

Blanching and looking nearly mortified, Ranma-chan very slowly nodded her head. "Y-y-yeah, I could use more of those."

Sighing, Mrs. Taji said, "I can probably dig something up for you, then." Silently, though, she wondered if she was starting to get in over her head.

------

As soon as Shampoo entered the Nekohanten, Cologne knew there was something wrong. Despite her great-granddaughter's outward poise, Cologne could read her like a book and spot the telltale body signs that she was distressed, and she was willing to bet that whatever was bothering Shampoo had something to do with her son-in-law, Ranma.

"Shampoo! I-"

BAM!

Sighing as she watched Mousse peel himself off a wall and go back to work as Shampoo set down the bonbori she'd used to clobber her would-be suitor, Cologne hopped over to her great-granddaughter on her wooden walking stick and cut straight to the point. "Great-granddaughter, what is wrong?"

The young, purple-haired, and beautiful amazon, knowing better than to lie to an elder of the tribe and her great-grandmother in particular, gazed down at Cologne with mournful eyes and answered. "Airen tell Shampoo stay away from Tendo's house while Airen's mother be there. Airen's father promise wife that if Ranma not man among men, they committing seppuku. Since Ranma be girl when wet, if Airen's mother finding out no more Airen so Ranma pretending to be Ranko, Tendo sisters' cousin. Airen not trusting Shampoo be discreet," she added, sounding slightly hurt.

"Why that no good, vile Saotome! Don't worry, Shampoo! I'll make him pay for upsetting-"

WHAM!

Cologne shook her head admonishingly and derisively as Mousse peeled himself off another wall, picked his thick glasses up and put them on his face, and returned to cleaning tables, occasionally glaring out the window in the direction of the Tendo Dojo. Would that boy ever learn?

Clearing her mind of such thoughts and refocusing on the new information Shampoo had just presented to her, Cologne found herself having to resist the urge to roll her eyes. The complications that commonly afflicted Ranma's life never ceased to amaze and sometimes entertain her. Still, these circumstances were a bit much, even for son-in-law.

"I recommend following son-in-law's request, great-granddaughter," Cologne said after a moment spent considering the pros and cons of various courses of action, ignoring Shampoo's look of surprise. "I'd rather not take any chances where his mother is concerned. Besides, when this situation is over and done with he'll know, looking back, that he can trust you not to take advantage of his problems at his expense."

Sending an ominous look in Mousse's direction, Cologne added, "That goes for you too, Mousse. If I find out that you've done anything to antagonize Ranma or get him in trouble while his mother is around, there will be serious consequences. Understood?"

Mousse, features still awash with anger directed at Ranma, reluctantly nodded his head. "Yes, elder," he muttered through grit teeth.

"Good," Cologne replied, intently gazing at both her charges to make sure they understood that her orders were not to be violated, "and now that that's settled, let's get back to work. You have floors to sweep after you finish cleaning those tables, Mousse, and I have more deliveries for you to handle, Shampoo."

Her announcement was met with two teenage groans of frustration.

------

Life, much to Ranma's surprise, had rarely been better than it now was. Sure, the whole pretending to be a girl and dressing like one thing was a drag, but the entire troubling fiancée situation seemed to have completely disappeared, Akane wasn't using her mallet as much to avoid giving Nodoka a negative impression of her, and nobody was trying to kill him, currently her. Mousse was keeping his distance, Kuno and Kodachi were apparently away visiting relatives, and she didn't really need to worry about Ryouga anymore even if the Lost Boy wasn't lost.

"I'm glad to see that you're taking more care with your appearance, Ranko. It will make you much more attractive to boys."

Looking up at her mother as the two walked down a street carrying grocery bags, Ranma-chan was reminded of one of the disadvantages of her current circumstances and added it to her mental list. While she enjoyed spending time with her mother, her not-so-subtle hints that she should get a boyfriend were beginning to grate on her. It felt nice knowing that Nodoka was interested in her life, even if it wasn't her real one, but romance was not a subject Ranma-chan wanted to talk about. Current gender notwithstanding, she was straight and liked girls, even if they were the source of about a third of her problems, the other two-thirds caused by her rivals and father. Unfortunately, Nodoka seemed to deliberately ignore her protests that she wasn't interested in beginning a relationship yet. If only there was a way to get her to give up on the topic...

As if on cue, a familiar, "Where in the world am I now?" was heard as Hibiki Ryouga, wearing his usual traveler's garb, rounded the upcoming corner, looking down at a map with a confused expression on his face.

It should be noted that, talent for martial arts' strategy aside, Ranma is not a brilliant planner when it comes to personal matters. He tends to rush into things headfirst in order to accomplish a temporary objective, rarely giving a thought to possible future consequences which have a habit of coming back to haunt him later on. Therefore, it should come as no surprise that, upon spying Ryouga, Ranma-chan immediately came up with another of her less than spectacular ideas and put it into action.

"Ryouga dear!" she shouted lovingly, a vibrant smile on her face, as she set down the bags she was carrying, ran over to a very surprised Lost Boy, and threw her arms around his neck, having to jump up to do so. Ryouga stiffened and looked down at her as if she was crazy, but before he could say anything Ranma-chan forcefully whispered, "Play along. It's a matter of life and death, and I'm Ranko right now. Got it?"

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation for this later," Ryouga murmured back threateningly, pocketing his map and reluctantly deciding to go along with Ranma's act until he knew more about what was going on, wondering what type of trouble his rival was in this time. He became even more worried as it sunk in that Ranma was wearing a blue sundress and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

A seemingly amused clearing of a throat focused the attention of both teenagers on Nodoka who was standing nearby and grinning in the self-satisfied way adults do when they are pleased by a situation for reasons known only to themselves. Ranma-chan disengaged herself from Ryouga but stayed by his side, linking her right arm with his left in an almost possessive gesture. Doing her best to look bashfully embarrassed, she addressed her 'aunt'. "Nodoka, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend" -- Ryouga tried very hard not to look sick at these words -- "Hibiki-"

"Ryouga," Nodoka finished, approaching the even more confused Lost Boy as Ranma-chan did a double take. Smiling pleasantly, she said, "Hello Ryouga. I wasn't expecting to meet you again."

Ryouga blinked a couple of times as he tried to place where he'd seen this maroon-haired woman before, succeeding when he spotted the katana on her back. "Nodoka, right? From the park?"

Looking pleased that he remembered, Nodoka nodded her head. "That's right, and if I recall correctly I was just about to give you my full name. Permit me to reintroduce myself. I am Saotome Nodoka."

Now it was Ryouga's turn to do a double take. "Wait a minute, you're a Saotome?" Realizing how much she resembled Ranma's female form, he added in shock, "You're Ranma's mother?"

Blinking in surprise, a hopeful, nearly desperate expression crossed Nodoka's features. "You know my son? Have you seen him recently? Is he doing well?"

As Nodoka continued to barrage a nervous Ryouga with a plethora of questions, Ranma-chan decided to regain control of the rapidly deteriorating situation. "Now, now," she spoke calmly, trying to sound reasonable, "don't you think we should continue this conversation inside? We're -ahem- beginning to cause a scene."

Realizing that 'Ranko' was correct and that people were beginning to stare, Nodoka nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, you're right, Ranko. We should really return to the Tendo household now with our groceries. It wouldn't do if supper was delayed because of the two of us dawdling." Turning to Ryouga she said, "Please forgive me. I haven't seen my son in over a decade and hunger for any news about him. Perhaps we can talk again later, at the Tendo's?"

"My thoughts exactly," Ranma-chan concurred enthusiastically, giving Ryouga time to recover himself. "Uncle Soun already knows Ryouga and won't mind letting him spend the night in the dojo, and Kasumi loves having dinner guests. That is, of course, unless Ryouga has other plans. You're free tonight, aren't you, dear?" Ranma-chan said warmly but in a tone that brooked no argument.

Not wishing to make this situation even more volatile, Ryouga nervously scratched the back of his head with his right hand and chuckled weakly. "You know me too well, Ranko. I'd be happy to accompany the two of you back to the Tendo's. Here, let me take your bags."

Trying not to appear overly happy about having the chance to separate himself from Ranma-chan, he unlinked their arms, walked over and gently took the bags Nodoka was holding, and then strolled over and picked up the bags Ranma-chan had dropped, shooting her a nasty look from behind Nodoka's back. Ranma-chan deliberately gazed elsewhere.

Unaware of this, Nodoka casually moved towards Ranma-chan and leaned down so she was next to her right ear. "You could've just told me you already had a boyfriend, Ranko," she whispered, sounding amused.

Ranma-chan laughed nervously. "Heh, well, I guess I'm just shy," she whispered back, beginning to worry about the sudden gleam in Nodoka's eyes and hoping that she hadn't just made a huge mistake. It wasn't like this lie could go very far...right?


	5. The Shape of Things to Come

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

Story Notes: Thanks for reading and the feedback, everyone. I'm glad to know that some people are enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to do so. To respond to some comments and criticism, Ryouga's "tie" comment bothered me too during the most recent round of editing and I modified the scene to emphasize a bit more that he'd woken up before Ranma and spent some time thinking about the matter and how to turn his victory into more than a "one-time win." Apparently I should try to make that a little clearer. ..., thanks for the tip. I'll be looking at how Ranma and Ryouga address Nodoka more closely as I review chapters before posting them. Suikie, don't feel that you shouldn't pursue your story idea just because it seems similar to mine. I imagine that this tale will depart from the direction you've considered taking soon enough, and even if it doesn't there are plenty of stories that have relatively similar plots but are still fun and worthwhile to read separately. Pariah2, thanks for bringing "World's Fall Apart" to my attention. It looks like an interesting work of fanfiction. As for everyone who's expressed a fondness for the female Ranma and Ryouga pairing, I'm a fan of the relationship too but don't expect any happy endings here. Remember, this story is supposed to be a tragedy, even if it feels more like a comedy right now. Anyway, with that warning out of the way, let the next chapter begin.

------

Chapter 5 – The Shape of Things to Come

Supper at the Tendo's went surprisingly well, at least for Nodoka. She practically glowed with satisfaction throughout the meal as she watched 'Ranko' and Ryouga eat together. The looks they constantly exchanged with one another and their whispered conversations were proof of how close they truly were. It made her so happy to know that her future niece had such a manly boyfriend, and he was polite too. The amused, dismayed, irritated, and seemingly oblivious expressions on the faces of the rest of the Tendo household went completely over her head.

"So, because of a promise your father made about you becoming a 'man among men', you pretend to be Akane's female cousin every time your mother stops by to avoid having to commit seppuku, and now that she's temporarily living here the ruse has become a full-time thing?" Ryouga asked Ranma-chan after supper in the relatively safe environment of the dojo where he'd be spending the night, words laced with bewilderment and astonishment.

Sitting cross-legged right in front of him, Ranma-chan morosely nodded her head. "Yep, at least in the house. Thankfully I can still attend school as a boy by changing at Doc Tofu's clinic. Still, for the rest of day, I'm virtually stuck as a girl."

"I see, but that doesn't explain why you told her I was your boyfriend!" Ryouga hissed, practically spitting the last word out. He shuddered as he remembered how "lovey-dovey" he'd acted during the meal for Ranma-chan's benefit. Still, at least he hadn't been the one Akane was looking at contemptuously. Ryouga didn't think he could deal with the pain such a glance would cause.

"Because I was sick and tired of hearing her talk about how I should get myself a boyfriend!" Ranma-chan retorted hotly, realizing a moment later that antagonizing Ryouga right now would not be a good idea and deciding to try a different tactic. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Look, how would you feel if somebody you cared about repeatedly insisted that you should go find a nice female pig to settle down with and have piglets?"

Ryouga's complexion turned an unhealthy shade of green. "Ranma, that's sick," he told her, sounding nauseous.

"Well, bestiality aside, that's what I've been going through ever since Mom showed up," Ranma-chan confessed, giving Ryouga an intent look. "Look, I apologize for putting you in a tight spot, Ryouga, but I figure if Mom believes I already have a boyfriend that she'll let the subject drop, and, well, out of all the people I know you're the one I'd prefer play the part."

"...I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or be appalled," Ryouga replied evenly, sighing as he pictured what Ranma must be going through and finding himself sympathizing with his rival. "Fine, Ranma. I'll help you out. Just don't expect me to hang around here for long."

Ranma-chan flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ryouga. This means a lot to me." Her face turned pensive, and she suddenly seemed to take a great interest in the floor. "If it isn't too much trouble, could we...would you...argh. There's no easy way to say this, but would you take me out tomorrow night, Ryouga? On a date?"

Silence.

Taking this as a good sign but still not looking up, Ranma-chan hastened to reassure and explain. "Not a real one, mind you. Just a little something to completely convince Nodoka that we really are seeing each other. Plus it'll give me a respite from the whole Ranko routine in the evening, for a change. Pretending to be someone I'm not is really beginning to frustrate me. So, um, what do you say?"

More silence.

Finally looking up, Ranma-chan was treated to the site of a completely petrified and immobile Ryouga, his face a mask of incredulity and shock. Smirking, she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

------

The next morning...

"Ranma, don't you think you're taking this ruse a bit too far?" Akane asked in annoyance, walking alongside her currently male fiancé on their way to school or, to be more accurate, walking alongside the fence her currently male fiancé was treading on. "I can understand redecorating your room and the girl's uniform and even imposing on your teacher for women's clothing, but having Ryouga pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Ah, he doesn't mind," Ranma replied nonchalantly, silently adding "much" to the end of his comment. "Besides, it's not like he'll have to deal with it for long. I'd be surprised if he manages to hang around here for more than another day or two. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, baka!" Akane retorted defensively, her words implying anything but. "It's just that you seem to be digging a deeper and deeper grave for yourself. More people continue to get dragged into this charade you've created, and the longer it goes on the more likely the truth will be discovered and hurt everybody."

Ranma sighed. "I know that, Akane, but there really isn't anything I can do. If I tell Mom the truth now she will almost certainly demand I kill myself. My only option is to keep lying until a cure is found and hope everything works out until then."

"I understand that Ranma, but going on a date with Ryouga?" She shook her head skeptically. "That's just unnecessary and will probably make things even worse if the truth is ever revealed. Nodoka will be even unlikelier to listen to your side of the story if she thinks you like boys."

The raven-haired youth groaned in frustration. "I know that too, Akane. Despite what you seem to currently believe, I have given this situation some thought, and right now if Nodoka figures out 'Ranko' is actually me I doubt anything I say could save me. On the other hand, I am fed up with her hints that I should get myself a boyfriend, and letting her think that I already have one will at least eliminate one unpleasant aspect of this sham, which is better than letting things continue as they are."

Akane frowned, partly in irritation but also from not having anything more to say. Though she would never admit it out loud, Akane really wanted to help Ranma deal with and develop a lasting and honest relationship with his mother. She knew from the pang of loss felt whenever she thought about her own deceased mother how important such a family bond was, and witnessing the current lies and acts Ranma was putting on to deceive his deluded parent bothered her. Still, as Ranma's bleak rebuttal made clear, there didn't seem to be much that could be done.

"Fine, Ranma, do what you will," she told him, discouraged, "Just try not to do anything stupid, okay?"

"Ah, c'mon Akane! Have some faith in me! Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Ranma asked rhetorically, already violating Akane's advice by making one of the most foolish mistakes possible.

Nearby, the diminutive old man known and feared as Happosai smirked from where he was eavesdropping. His heir always seemed to get himself involved in the most amusing circumstances, and judging by the conversation he'd just overheard this time it was something he'd enjoy interfering in as well. Still, gathering more information would be the best course of action for now and-...was that a silk bra he sensed?

Ranma and Akane continued their stroll to school, oblivious to the rapidly departing pervert who would likely be back again soon to make their lives even more difficult.

"Sweeto!"

------

Ryouga was irked, which was different from being angry in that he was still able to think clearly and was less likely to commit acts of massive property damage. However, as was so often the case, the source of his negative feelings was still Ranma.

-Curse you Ranma!- Ryouga thought as he finished a light kata in the Tendo Dojo, more to release pent-up energy than to calm himself. -You could've at least asked me to help you before involving me in your desperate and complicated plans!- He winced as he thought about his upcoming 'date' with Ranma. True, there was absolutely no meaning behind it whatsoever and it was going to be a complete act, but still...going on a date with Ranma? The mere idea was disgusting! And the worst part was that he couldn't let himself conveniently get lost because he had agreed to help Ranma, and even though he hadn't expected Ranma to take things this far he still couldn't break his word.

Martial artist's senses detecting somebody approaching, Ryouga halted his routine, grabbed a cloth, and began to towel himself off which only required a few seconds since it would take much more than the easy workout he'd just performed to even begin taxing his endurance. "It's all right to come in," he announced, wondering who it could be and trying his best not to look nervous when Nodoka entered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your practice, Ryouga, but there are a few questions I'd like to ask you that I didn't have the opportunity to last night while you were settling in," Nodoka began, hovering around the dojo's entrance. A thought occurred to her. "Say, shouldn't you be in school?"

Ryouga chuckled. "Nah, I can rarely find the place anyway, so my principal let's me take classes through correspondence. My mother would kill me if she thought I was neglecting my education." Ryouga tensed when he realized how his last sentence corresponded to current circumstances but relaxed when it seemed clear that Nodoka hadn't made the same mental connection he'd made. "So, what do you want to talk about, Mrs. Saotome?"

Smiling anxiously, the older woman answered, "My son. You mentioned knowing him yesterday, but we never got the chance to discuss him at length." An expression full of yearning crossed her face. "Do you know him well, and if so could you tell me about him? The Tendo's speak highly of Ranma, but he is undoubtedly on his best behavior around his hosts. I would like to know the real Ranma as best I can, but unfortunately he is never around when I visit, which now leaves me with you. Are you two...friends, perhaps?"

-This is going to hurt,- Ryouga thought to himself, holding back a laugh at the idea that Ranma's behavior in front of the Tendo's was his best as he put on his most believable 'truthful nice-guy' face. It looked remarkably similar to his shy, embarrassed face and was only distinguishable from his melancholic wanderer expression in that anyone looking at him didn't feel a sudden need for Prozac. "You could say that," he replied slowly, trying to smile convincingly. "We met back in junior high, and since we both practiced martial arts we got to know each other. We had a few spars and matches, but nothing too serious."

-Which is partially true,- Ryouga remarked to himself, reflecting on the battles they'd fought since coming to Nerima. -Compared to our last fight those lunchtime skirmishes were child's play, and Nodoka really doesn't need to know that we fought over bread...which was rightfully mine! Curse you Ranma!- Collecting himself, Ryouga continued telling an eagerly listening Nodoka about his history with Ranma.

"I lost track of him when he left on a training trip to China with his father, but we met back up again about a year and a half ago when I accidentally wandered through Nerima," Ryouga told his audience, forcing what he hoped sounded like a warm, nostalgic laugh out. "We had another duel which ended in a draw, and since then we've been rivals, each trying to outdo the other in martial arts and sparring whenever I manage to find the Tendo Dojo. We both have our fair share of victories against each other."

"I see," Nodoka replied, grinning happily and pleased at this additional confirmation of her son's skill as a martial artist. After all, she reasoned, if Ranma could hold his own against and even defeat someone as inhumanly strong as Ryouga, then he must be very talented indeed. "It sounds like you two are very good friends."

-Ranma, you are going to owe me big for this,- Ryouga vowed, somehow succeeding in keeping a straight-face and not gaping in incredulity at Nodoka's innocent statement. "In...a manner of speaking. As for Ranma himself, he's a...relatively nice guy." The Lost Boy desperately wanted to strangle himself then and there but forced himself to continue complimenting his rival despite the waves of revulsion he felt. After all, it wouldn't do for Ranko's "boyfriend" to commit suicide in front of the deceived. "A bit on the arrogant side, unarguably, but he's always willing to stand up for others and help those in need. He's not the best people person which I chalk up to his years on the road, but he does try to get along with others although he's probably more comfortable solving things through fighting than talking. He's also prone to saying whatever's on his mind, which can be either a good thing or a bad thing depending on the situation. Ranma has plenty of girl problems at school too. Apparently he's quite popular, despite his engagement to Akane," Ryouga added, knowing how important manliness was to Nodoka and trying not to feel sick over what he'd just said.

Nodoka smiled brilliantly, the gloomy impact that many years of loneliness had left on her features temporarily vanishing as she took in this information about her son with eager and overjoyed relish. Almost glowing with maternal pride, she bowed her head and thanked Ryouga. "Thank you very much for your time, Ryouga. You don't know how much hearing such good things about my son from one of his peers means to me."

Ryouga looked embarrassed at receiving such gratitude, but he did his best to take it in stride. "Er, it was my pleasure, Mrs. Saotome, and I think I can partially understand. I'm sure my own mother would love to hear news about me too."

"Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten about your family's sense of direction," Nodoka replied, abashed. Grinning companiably, she added, "Perhaps you do understand craving news about a loved one after all. Well, it has been nice talking to you, Ryouga. I'll call you when lunch is ready, and I hope you'll have the time to continue our conversation then." She turned to leave but quickly stopped as her natural priorities reasserted themselves.

"Oh, you probably already know this," Nodoka said, turning her head to look at Ryouga again, "but Ranko's a bit of a tomboy. Thankfully, she seems to be coming out of whatever stage she was going through, but you'll have to forgive her if she acts improperly on your date tonight. I hope you two have a good time and don't stay out too late," she finished with a smirk, exiting through the dojo's entrance and thankfully missing Ryouga's gigantic sweatdrop.

-That was the hardest, most unpleasant thing I've had to do in a very long time,- Ryouga thought distastefully a moment later, -and it's all your fault, Ranma!-

Apparently, Tomoko's curse still had a long ways to go.

------

#This situation is beginning to aggravate me,# Genma-panda signed to his good friend Tendo Soun, a middle-aged man with lustrous black hair, a thick mustache, and emotions so strong that he often openly wept. His neighbors even kindly joked that his koi pond was filled by his seemingly endless supply of tears. The two former training partners were sitting in the Tendo living room, playing their regular game of shogi and keeping an eye in the direction of the kitchen in case Nodoka happened to walk by. Neither was looking forward to explaining to Genma's wife just how a panda could play (and cheat) at a board game.

Soun frowned but attempted to focus on the bright side of things as he moved his piece, looking Genma-panda in the eye and thus missing the panda furtively moving a few of his own pieces around. "This situation is getting to me too, old friend, but it's not all bad. Property damage is at an all time low, nobody has tried to kill Ranma since Nodoka showed up, and our two children are actually getting along better! Why, with such good luck it's only a matter of time before they agree to wed!"

Genma-panda rolled his eyes (thus missing Soun's own shogi trickery) but did nothing to dissuade his friend's optimism. After all, it was better than seeing him cry a waterfall of tears. #Regardless, you're not the one who has to listen to Ranma complain every night about pretending to be a girl. I swear, the way my son goes on you'd think he'd never dressed in drag before.#

The Tendo patriarch shrugged. "Come, Genma, give Ranma some credit. We both know just how hard crossdress-"

Genma-panda smashed his newest sign over Tendo's head, making use of the distraction to rearrange more shogi pieces as he simultaneously withdrew another sign that read, #Silence! We vowed never to talk about that dark and embarrassing day again, Soun.# He shuddered in remembrance.

Soun rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and chuckled feebly. "Right you are, my friend. Some things are best forgotten, after all. Still, what's done is done and to be fair I think Ranma is justified in wanting to vent. Ah, it makes me so proud to see the lengths my future son-in-law will go to protect his father's life!"

Genma-panda sweatdropped, refraining from pointing out that Ranma was doing this just as much if not even more for his own survival and deciding that now was as good a time as any to reveal his decision. #Nevertheless, I don't want to take any chances. Hiding one Jusenkyo curse is hard enough, but two?# Genma-panda shook his head. #I don't like those odds.#

"What are you trying to say, Genma?" Soun asked cautiously as he leaned in to better read Genma-panda's signs, worried at the direction their conversation was taking and using the opportunity switch a couple shogi pieces.

With all the seriousness a sign could convey, Genma-panda answered, #I believe I'll take an extended trip.# Holding up a paw to forestall Soun's protests, Genma-panda explained. #It's for the best, Soun. Nodoka is bound to get suspicious of me if I continue to stay here, and if she learns the truth it'll only be a matter of time before she figures out that Ranko is actually Ranma. If that happens, Ranma and I will indubitably have to commit seppuku, and that will prevent our two families from ever being joined. On my honor as a martial artist, I cannot let that happen! Therefore, I'll do some traveling for a month or two, visit a few old friends, and polish my fighting skills a bit. Tell my boy to take care of himself while I'm away.#

"Genma, that is...so noble of you! I'll miss you, good friend! Waah!" Soun exclaimed, sobbing spectacularly and appearing very distraught. Overwhelmed by his emotions, he didn't notice Genma's additional cheating.

------

Wearing a backpack on his shoulders, Genma-panda turned around to look at the Tendo Dojo one last time and reflect on why he was really leaving. While it was true that he was sick and tired of hearing his son's complaints and that staying did pose a reasonable risk, what was truly getting to him was Nodoka. Being around her for so long brought back many memories of their years together, and it hurt to see the pain he could observe so clearly in her.

Sighing sadly, Genma-panda looked away and walked towards the setting sun. To be honest, he hadn't meant to cause his wife so much sorrow. Both had discussed the idea of Ranma's training at great length before agreeing to the present terms, and it had been his intention to surprise Nodoka with how well Ranma turned out when he married Akane, believing that her joy in that one moment would surpass any loneliness she might've experienced in the interim years. Now though, with the Tendo/Saotome wedding delayed due to Akane and Ranma's constant bickering and with the consequences of his actions on Nodoka so obvious to him, Genma-panda was no longer confident that he'd made the right choice in staying away from his wife for so long.

So it was that many pedestrians were treated to the incongruous sight of a moping and forlorn panda traveling the streets that afternoon.

------

"We're back!" Ranma-chan announced with false cheeriness as she entered the house, Ranko guise and female school uniform clearly evident. Behind her, Akane rolled her eyes at Ranma-chan's display. Accepting the necessity of Ranma's charade didn't mean she had to like it.

"You two are a little late, Ranko. Your cousin Nabiki got home a while ago. Did something happen at school?" Nodoka called with worry from the kitchen as she walked out to greet the two teenagers.

Ranma-chan, not about to tell her mother that the reason behind their delay was the stop and gender change at Dr. Tofu's clinic, laughed nervously and quickly came up with a believable excuse. "Nah, Akane and I merely stayed after to talk to a couple friends. Isn't that right, cuz?"

"Sure thing, Ranko," Akane confirmed, nodding her head lightly. Turning to Mrs. Saotome, she added, "Yuka, a classmate of ours, has been going through a tough time lately. I'd prefer not to discuss it since it is a very personal matter, but we thought she could use a little cheering up so we stayed after to offer her a few words of encouragement."

Nodoka smiled benignly from where she was standing on the other side of the room. "That's very kind of you two. Why, with such admiral compassion, you'll both make great mothers someday."

Ranma-chan did her best not to look sick while Akane briefly glanced at Ranma-chan and blushed, forcing down her usual insult Ranma protest for Nodoka's sake. "Thank you, Nodoka. I'm...um...looking forward to that day."

Setting aside Akane's statement and its possible implications for a later date, Ranma-chan put on her best bashful smile and lowered her eyes. "So, is...um...Ryouga still here?" she asked demurely, changing the subject.

Nodoka nodded, her grin growing as she was once again duped by her son's well-intended duplicity. "Yes, he's stayed in the dojo for most of the day, training by the sound of it. He really does take the art seriously."

"Yeah, well, that's Ryouga for you," Ranma-chan said indulgently, hoping her voice projected the -- blah -- love she didn't feel but wanted Nodoka to think she did. "If he really cares about something, he'll give it his all."

"I'm sure he does," her mother replied happily, apparently reading that last statement exactly as Ranma had intended her to. "I just hope he doesn't become so involved with his practice that he forgets about your date," she jested kindly, adding, almost in afterthought, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready for it?"

A surprised look crossed Ranma-chan's features. "What? But we're not going out for another two or three hours-"

"Nonsense," Nodoka interrupted, smiling benevolently. "I want you to look your very best tonight, Ranko. After all, who knows when Ryouga's sense of direction will bring him back here? This night is something you should both remember and cherish during the lonely nights spent waiting to see each other again." For a brief second, Nodoka's eyes were shadowed with pain and sadness, but the moment soon passed.

Ranma-chan chuckled nervously. "Be that as it may, auntie, I really don't think I need to dress up that much. We're just going out for a bite to eat and a movie, after all."

A look of compassion on her face, Nodoka walked over to Ranma-chan and clasped her arm. "Trust me, dear. It's the small things in life that matter, and if you don't make the most of them you'll regret it later. Come, let's go to your room. I'll help you get ready."

Leading, one might almost say pulling, Nodoka brought Ranma-chan up the stairs with her and into the latter's room, Ranma-chan looking behind her and sending almost pleading looks at Akane the entire time. Akane, for her part, lowered her head and frowned, her feelings mixed beyond comprehension.

------

Ranma-chan was tired. The energy it was taking to maintain her act drained her of all resistance, leaving only false smiles and words. As Nodoka went about the task of helping her prepare for her date with Ryouga, Ranma-chan let herself forget about the truth and simply focused on the present. It was too much trouble to think about her manhood when forced to play the part of the lovesick girl.

Pantyhose. Undergarments. Dress. Perfume. Nails. Make-up. Every hair and eyelash in its place. Nodoka was beaming, nostalgic. Discussing her own past with unusual openness and cheer. Respond as your false self. Be Ranko, not Ranma. Can't let Nodoka suspect for even a second that this is all a lie. Accept the lie yourself and then it'll sound like the truth. Aunt and niece, mother and daughter.

"What do you think?" Nodoka asked cheerfully, turning Ranma-chan around so that she could see herself in the mirror.

Ranma-chan, with her mother hovering in the background, stared at her reflection and was for one brief instant horrified by the girl looking back at her. However, counterfeit smile never wavering, she also saw the sheer joy and happiness shining in Nodoka's eyes. In the face of such elation in one so close to her heart, Ranma's fear stood no chance, and her smile became a genuine one.

"I...like it," she said simply, her heartfelt words meaning more than she ever suspected.


	6. A Date to Remember

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 6 – A Date to Remember

Ryouga, dressed semi-formally in a pair of khakis, a white shirt, and a black jacket but still wearing his bandana and carrying an umbrella, impatiently sat in the Tendo's living room, willing himself not to get up and pace because he knew he'd get lost if he did. He was thankfully alone right now, with Kasumi consoling her weeping father in the kitchen, Nabiki allegedly extorting money from local businesses although Ryouga couldn't tell if she'd been serious or not, and Akane having taken his place in the dojo to practice for which he was glad. Any conversation they could have right now would likely be incredibly strained, and he didn't want to see her pity for him again.

"I'm ready!" he heard Ranma-chan cry out eagerly from above and he turned to watch her walk down the stairs, amazement filling his face at the sight of his greatest rival who was now a beautiful young woman. A pair of glittering green high-heels adorned her feet and were worn with the skill that comes from secretly (and hastily) practicing in one's room. A matching, emerald green dress swirled enticingly about the mid-point between Ranma-chan's ankles and knees, and a petit purse slung over her left shoulder and a verdant, smooth jacket completed the ensemble. Her face's loveliness was accentuated by a tasteful and skillful application of make-up, and there was a very faint, ebullient blush to Ranma-chan's features as she spotted Ryouga, as if she could barely contain her excitement.

All in all, Ryouga was deeply disturbed and would've loved to wreck the illusion by lunging at Ranma with his umbrella and trying to kill her. However, he also knew what was on the line and reluctantly forced himself to play along, letting his usual nervousness drown out his mind's normal responses to Ranma.

"You look...wonderful, Ranko," Ryouga said breathily as his greatest rival completed her descent, linked their arms, and rested her head on his left shoulder. He could almost hear her heartbeat.

"Thanks Ryouga. You look great too," Ranma-chan murmured in a giggly, happy voice. She heard Nodoka walk down the stairs behind her and quickly added, "I am so looking forward to tonight, dear. I'm sure we'll both have a marvelous time together."

"Yeah, hopefully," Ryouga replied anxiously and, also noticing Nodoka's presence, trying his best to sound and look like the embarrassed, emotional klutz he typically was around women. It wasn't that hard to pull off. "So...um, shall we go?"

"It's okay with me, Ranko. Just remember to be home before midnight," Nodoka said in response to Ranma-chan's inquiring look. The Saotome matriarch was beaming.

"Thanks, auntie. I'll try," Ranma-chan answered cheerfully, stifling a false chuckle. Looking up adoringly at Ryouga and grinning, she gave her reply. "Let's go, Ryouga. It's time we got out of the house for a bit and enjoyed the night."

"I'll do my best to look after her while we're out, Mrs. Saotome," Ryouga said reassuringly as, arm still linked with Ranma-chan's, he turned to leave. "You have my word as a martial artist that I'll do everything in my power to prevent any harm from befalling her."

"I'm confident you will, Ryouga. Just try to have a good time, you two, and make it a night worth remembering," Nodoka advised in a voice that was equal parts glad and nostalgic. This brought back so many memories of her own youth, and deep within her heart she wondered if this is how she'd feel if Ranko was her own daughter. For whatever reason, Nodoka believed she would.

------

Ranma-chan and Ryouga were roughly two blocks away from the Tendo home when they eagerly unlinked arms, although Ranma-chan kept a grip on Ryouga's left hand in order to prevent him from getting lost. After all, that was definitely not what Nodoka had in mind when she'd told them to make it a night worth remembering, and Ranma-chan did not want to have to explain such an outcome to her mother.

"...So, what now?" Ryouga grumbled unhappily as the two rivals strolled down the street, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground before him and not on Ranma-chan. His unease over the current situation was growing every moment he spent in Nerima around Ranma.

"...You mean you don't know?" Ranma-chan asked, surprised. "Didn't you make any plans or something?"

Ryouga sighed. "No, Ranma. I did not. I assumed that since this is your crazy scheme that you would have something in mind." His eyes narrowed. "You mean you don't?"

Ranma-chan groaned in exasperation. "I didn't have time. Mom conscripted me into date preparation as soon as I got home today. Looks like we'll just have to eat dinner and catch a movie or something."

"Yeah, but at what restaurant? I assume you want to avoid Ucchan's and the Nekohanten – I know I certainly do – but we'd be recognized at virtually any other place in town too," Ryouga asked, desperately hoping that this night wouldn't come back later to haunt him.

Ranma-chan shrugged. "I hear Alfonso de Medici le Ferdinand III's trying to reopen his Italian Eatery, although Ukyo and Shampoo could trash it anytime so eating there probably isn't a good idea. Hmmm...I suppose we could..." Ranma-chan thought about it for a little while. "…try the new American restaurant that opened last week. Barely anybody from school has been there yet, and reservations aren't needed so we can probably get in provided we're willing to wait a little bit."

"Fine," Ryouga agreed, not wondering at all over how convenient a new restaurant opening sounded. After all, this was Nerima, and strange coincidences abounded here. "That sounds like it'll work. I just hope the place isn't too romantic. No offense, but I'm really not looking forward to the rest of this night."

Ranma-chan laughed. "Well, I kind of am. It's got to beat hanging around the house and acting all feminine for Mom. Besides, who knows? Maybe we'll even have some fun."

"...Ranma, this is Nerima. Do you really think that, with what we're currently doing, things can possibly go smoothly?" Ryouga asked after a pause, giving Ranma-chan an incredulous look.

The aquatransexual martial artist chuckled weakly. "No, I guess not. Still, it's something to hope for. Anyway, let's go before it gets too late." 

The two figures continued on their way down the street, unaware of the diminutive old man stealthily making his way down the same street but in the opposite direction, towards the Tendo house.

------

Within a short time, the two martial artists found themselves seated at a table in a candlelit corner of the American restaurant. There were only a few other people eating there, giving the place a comforting feeling of solitude and quiet and possibly explaining why the employees were so polite and attentive. Ranma-chan and Ryouga soon had their orders taken, and it wasn't long before their food arrived and Ranma-chan was digging into it with more force than a hurricane.

"...Ranma, would you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ryouga asked slowly, keeping a calm face as he picked away at his own meal with decidedly more manners than his 'date'.

"Yeah, sure," Ranma-chan okayed between mouthfuls, pleased at finally being able to fill her stomach without worrying about etiquette and ladylike behavior. Honestly, it was almost like Nodoka wanted her to starve!

"...Why are you doing this? And I don't mean the reason you gave me, Ranma. You're skilled enough where you can easily defeat your mother even if she does have a katana, and I doubt you're doing it simply because of your father's promise since...well, your father betrothed you to Ukyo but you're not marrying her, for example. What's the real reason you're putting on this charade?" Ryouga inquired, determined to learn exactly why he should put up with this.

Ranma-chan put down her food and sighed melancholically. "To be honest, Ryouga, I'm not completely certain myself. I guess part of the reason is because I've been pretending to be Ranko for so long that telling the truth is possibly worse than continuing the lie. After everything I've done with my mom as her future 'niece', the betrayal she'd feel if she learned I was really her son would be tremendous. I...don't want to hurt her like that, not after everything she's already gone through."

"...Well, I can certainly understand that reasoning, Ranma," Ryouga replied, chuckling morosely. "Reminds me of P-chan, actually. I love Akane so much...but telling her the truth would hurt her greatly. I'd rather die than cause her any pain, but...since so much time has passed...I find myself stuck between a rock and a hard place with no easy solutions."

"...You know, I never thought of it like that," Ranma-chan commented, sounding slightly surprised and perhaps truly understanding her rival's position for the first time. "Heh, I guess we're both more alike than we'd like to think."

"Two peas in a pod," Ryouga joked before remembering the context of what they were currently doing. "Argh, forget I said that. ...So, where did you get the dress? Much as I'm loathe to admit it, it does look good on you."

"Oh Ryouga, you are so charming," Ranma-chan jested with a grin, hoping to lift the pall of despair that had fallen during the recent conversation. "I am such a lucky girl to have a man like you in my life."

"..." the Lost Buy replied, turning slightly green around the edges. Curse Ranma for making light of this! Wait, he could play along... "Careful, Ranma. You just might eat those words someday if you're not careful."

"Heh, only in your dreams, Ryouga," Ranma-chan retorted playfully, returning to her meal with gusto.

Ryouga shook his head. "More like my nightmares, actually. ...And you still haven't answered my question, Ranma."

"Oh, my home ec teacher is lending me a bunch of her niece's clothes to help me out," Ranma-chan answered casually between bites, smirking slightly at Ryouga's surprised look.

"You're taking home ec? You, Ranma, who won't even cry 'cause it's unmanly?" Ryouga asked unbelievingly, obviously stunned.

"Principal Kuno says I must to graduate," Ranma-chan answered with a shrug. "I was furious at first, but Mrs. Taji is quite nice and...well, normal for a teacher, and the class itself isn't too bad. It certainly beats math, let me tell you," she commented with an amused feminine giggle, frowning as she realized what she'd just done and shaking her head. "I'm spending way too much time around Nodoka."

"It certainly isn't reflected in your table manners, Ranma. People are beginning to stare," Ryouga replied good-naturedly, the corners of his lips curled up slightly. "Perhaps you could even learn a few things from your mother's 'good' example."

"Sure, and by the time Mom's done I'll be a…da-da-daaah…Kasumi clone," Ranma-chan retorted jovially, laughing once and ignoring the momentary horror she felt at that mental picture. She liked Kasumi and all, but actually being like her…gah. That certainly wasn't a life for Saotome Ranma. "Mom sure has some funny ideas in her head."

"...If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a feminist, Ranma," Ryouga said, sounding somewhat amused as he took a sip from his drink. "So much for girls acting like girls."

"Well, it would be fine if I was a girl, but I'm not so it's just creepy instead," Ranma-chan spoke up, a tad defensively, and decided it was time to change the subject. "So...what have you been up to lately, Ryouga? I haven't seen you around Nerima in a little while."

"As if that's unusual," Ryouga snorted, shaking his head. "Honestly, I've just been wandering around and training like I normally do. Found a valley to practice in for a bit, visited Kyoto, walked to Taipei, and then I came back here."

"That's good. With Mom hanging around, I haven't been able to do any serious training in days," Ranma-chan mentioned, figuring it was best not to ask how Ryouga crossed the ocean on foot. "If I don't get some privacy soon I'm afraid that my skills will deteriorate."

"...A pity I came back when I did last time, then. Had I waited another month you would've been no match for me," Ryouga commented gravely, a tiny smirk betraying his true feelings.

"Ha! You wish, Ryouga. And even if that did happen, I'd still catch back up in no time. I never lose...well, at least not permanently," Ranma-chan retorted quickly, remembering her recent defeat. "See anything interesting?"

Ryouga shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing strange in comparison to Nerima, at any rate, although the woods are beautiful this time of year. I find them to be very...calming."

An idea struck Ranma-chan. "Hey, maybe we could go on a training trip together later after my mom leaves, Ryouga. That could to be fun."

"...I don't know Ranma. Can such a delicate young lady as yourself put up with the harsh ways of the road?" Ryouga teased with a small grin.

"Oh, I'm sure with a big, strong man like yourself to look after me I'll do fine," Ranma-chan returned coyly, winking.

A moment later they both broke out laughing, and the rest of the meal passed smoothly.

------

There was one important detail about their 'date' that Ranma-chan had put off telling Ryouga until they were almost back at the Tendo house.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

...And perhaps with good reason.

From where they were standing on the side of the road, Ranma-chan sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Look Ryouga, do you think I'm happy about this either? It disgusts me, but it's the only way to synch the illusion in Mom's mind, and I'm confident she'll be watching us through the window when we get back."

"But-but-but to do that?!" Ryouga screeched, stuttering with embarrassment and dismay.

"It's just a kiss," Ranma-chan retorted, frowning. "Honestly, Ryouga, you're making a big deal over nothing."

"But-but we're both guys! It's-that's-but...I like girls!" Ryouga stammered, wincing.

"And so do I, but we both know this means nothing," Ranma said and, seeing that Ryouga remained unconvinced, decided to resort to drastic actions. "Pleeaase, Ryouga?" she asked with cute, puppy-dog eyes.

"...Fine, just...stop doing that. Associating you with cute is even more nauseating than the thought of kissing you," Ryouga reluctantly agreed, knowing he was going to regret this and deciding that the next time Ranma tried to rope him into one of his plans that he'd bat him into the next district with his umbrella.

Time passed, and the door to the Tendo house loomed in front of them all too soon for Ryouga's liking. Putting on his best 'happy' face he did his best to play along with a beaming 'Ranko'. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Ranko."

"So did I Ryouga. I'm so glad we were able to go out together," Ranma-chan replied with syrupy sweetness. "I hope we'll have the opportunity to go on another date soon."

"Ditto," Ryouga concurred, lying through his teeth and forcing himself to put a hand on her right shoulder. "So...I guess this is good-bye for now, huh?"

"...Yeah," Ranma-chan said sadly, gazing deeply into Ryouga's brown eyes with enough intensity to freak him out if he hadn't already known she was faking it. "I'll miss you, dear."

"I'll miss you too, Ranko," Ryouga answered, freezing his facial features to prevent himself from wincing as he moved his head closer to Ranma-chan's and narrowed the distance between them. Deciding that she'd better act before Ryouga's mind rebelled too much, Ranma-chan closed her eyes and quickly pressed her lips against his, and for one brief instant they kissed.

The door opened, but, instead of revealing Nodoka like Ranma-chan had anticipated, Kasumi was standing there to greet them. "Oh my! I'm so happy to see the two of you getting along so well!"

Ranma-chan and Ryouga sweatdropped. "Um...Kasumi, where's Nodoka?" Ranma-chan asked after a pregnant moment.

Kasumi's smile never wavered. "Oh, Auntie Saotome wasn't feeling very well and went to bed early. She was sad about not being able to see you when you got back and told me to tell you both that she hopes you had a great time tonight."

For his part, once it sank in that the kiss had been completely unnecessary, Ryouga was able to refrain from killing Ranma. Barely. "...If you'll excuse me, I think I should do some packing and turn in for the night," the Lost Boy said emotionlessly, focusing on the outline of the dojo in the moonlight and stiffly marching off in that direction.

"...Yeah, I should do the same. Thanks for staying up for us Kasumi, and good night," Ranma-chan told her, entering the dojo and quickly heading for her room.

"It was my pleasure, Ranko," Kasumi said kindly, still smiling, as she resumed cleaning the house, turning her back to Ranma-chan and thus completely missing her potential future brother-in-law's trembling.

It was only in the safety of her room that Ranma-chan leaned against a wall and took a deep, calming breath. She softly touched her right hand to her lips and quivered, mind plagued by one disturbing thought that repeated itself over and over again. She knew it was probably just this cursed body reacting (It had to be!), but that kiss...kissing Ryouga...it had felt...good.

------

"Ryouga, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend again. Would you be kind enough to help me?" Ranma-chan, wearing her red Chinese clothes, asked pleadingly, a desperate expression on her face.

"...Okay, fine, but remember it's just pre-waah," Ryouga was cut off when Ranma-chan grabbed his arm and dashed off in a random direction. Next thing he knew he was dressed in a tuxedo, Ranma-chan was wearing a white wedding dress, and they were standing in front of an alter with the Nerima crowd behind them.

"Do you, Tendo Ranko, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" a kindly old priest recited.

"I do," Ranma-chan answered, beaming radiantly. Ryouga felt like he was going to be sick.

"And do you, Hibiki Ryouga, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do n-" Ryouga began to say angrily but was preempted by the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest concluded firmly in a voice that brooked no argument. "You may now kiss the bride."

"But-but-but-but-" Ryouga stammered, mind spinning as it tried to process these events. Everything was happening so frustratingly fast!

"Remember, it's just pretend," Ranma-chan reassured him quietly, silencing his protests with a passionate kiss. This time Ryouga was certain he was going to be sick.

The scene changed again, and this time Ryouga found himself in what looked like the bedroom of a log cabin. The sounds of someone changing could be heard coming from the next room, and the Lost Boy immediately assumed that it was Ranma.

"Ranma, this ruse has gone on long enough! It's time you told your mother the truth before it's too late!" Ryouga yelled, desperate to end this once and for all.

"Can't it wait till after our honeymoon, Ryouga? With all the pressure Mom's been putting on me, I desperately need some time away from her," Ranma-chan pleaded, a note of anxiety in her voice.

Ryouga shook his head. "Ranma, I know you're tired, but going this far is definitely not the answer to your problems! Look, could you just come out so we can talk about this?"

"...Okay," Ranma-chan agreed softly, and a moment later the Lost Boy heard her walk over to the door and open it. She entered the bedroom wearing nothing other than a nervous smile. "What is it you want to tell me, dear?"

"Gah!" Ryouga promptly replied, fainting with a nosebleed and a string of disturbingly feminine giggling ringing in his ears.

When he came to, he was lying in a bed, and Ranma-chan was sitting in a chair across from him, wearing a blue dress and singing a lullaby to a beautiful red-haired baby with fangs. Seeing that her husband was awake, Ranma-chan grinned and proudly displayed their daughter. "Isn't she just perfect, honey?"

"We...you and I...wha?" Ryouga questioned incredulously, his mind giving up its struggle to make sense of things.

Ranko laughed gently and looked the Lost Boy directly in the eye. "Oh Ryouga, I love you so much."

Much to Ryouga's horror, he realized that she was no longer pretending.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" he woke up in the Tendo Dojo, screaming. Breathing heavily, the Lost Boy noted his surroundings and sighed with relief, realizing that it was only a dream and promising himself to leave Nerima as soon as possible. This was too much for him to deal with.

------

Time passed, and the door to the Tendo house loomed in front of them all too soon for Ryouga's liking. Putting on his best 'happy' face he did his best to play along with a beaming 'Ranko'. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Ranko."

"So did I Ryouga. I'm so glad we were able to do this together," Ranma-chan replied with syrupy sweetness. "I hope we'll have the opportunity to go on another date soon."

"Ditto," Ryouga concurred, lying through his teeth and forcing himself to put a hand on her right shoulder. "So...I guess this is good-bye for now, huh?"

"...Yeah," Ranma-chan said sadly, gazing deeply into Ryouga's brown eyes with enough intensity to freak him out if he hadn't already known she was faking it. "I'll miss you, dear."

"I'll miss you too, Ranko," Ryouga answered, freezing his facial features to prevent himself from wincing as he moved his head closer to Ranma-chan's and narrowed the distance between them. Deciding that she'd better act before Ryouga's mind rebelled too much, Ranma-chan closed her eyes and quickly pressed her lips against his, and they kissed.

Much to her surprise, Ryouga responded, and what was originally intended as only a small peck soon became a full-fledged passionate embrace. Ranma-chan felt her legs go weak as her entire body was flooded by exhilarating warmth. Her mind reeled in shock and confusion.

-No! This isn't right!...but it feels so good...I shouldn't be doing this!...but...I don't want to stop...I'm a man, darn it! So start acting like one!-

However, try as her mind might, the body would not break the kiss, and it became increasingly hard to concentrate as sheer, incomprehensible pleasure overwhelmed her. Disgust and alarm were obliterated by ruthless, burning desire and bliss, and soon all rational thought was overpowered by this moment of pure ecstasy that she never wanted to end.

In her bed, Ranma-chan moaned and continued to dream.


	7. Complications

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators and copyright holders. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 7 – Complications

The next morning, three youths walked to school together in uncomfortable silence, each one ensnared by the complexities of internal thought and difficulties of expressing oneself clearly. Akane led the trio, face clouded with anxiety and uncertainty and looking like she desperately wanted to say something but didn't know what. Behind her and saddled with his backpack, Ryouga brooded, only looking up to make sure Akane was still in sight and to send the occasional accusatory glare at Ranma as if to say this was all her fault. Alongside them on the fence, Ranma-chan balanced herself skillfully but with a vague sense of uneasiness, feeling that something was wrong but not knowing what. She yawned, giving Akane just the opening she needed.

"Tired, Ranma?" she asked with a touch of concern, inclining her head to gaze somewhat worriedly at her currently female fiancé.

Ranma-chan stretched wearily. "Just a little bit, Akane. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Behind them, Ryouga chuckled, his aura of depression momentarily breaking as he recalled the time he'd swung by the Tendo Dojo at night to challenge Ranma to a battle only to find that waking up his rival was just as difficult if not even moreso than fighting him. "What could possibly disturb your sleep, Ranma? Heck, I'd think that without your father's obnoxious snoring, it would take an earthquake to wake you up. Well, that or food," the Lost Boy concluded with a weak smirk.

Ranma-chan shook her head, mixed feelings about her father's departure that Soun had informed her of just this morning swelling to the forefront of her consciousness and then being pushed back down. "Bad dreams is all," she answered, a look of displeasure on her face, "but I'd be darned if I can remember what they were about. How about you, Ryouga? You look a little tired yourself."

"...Let's just say that last night will probably haunt my dreams for the rest of my life and leave it at that," Ryouga said gruffly, definitely not wanting to recall his nightmare with any more clarity than he already did. "Of all the foolish and insane ideas you've had, Ranma, this one would take the cake, but knowing you I'm almost certain that you've come up with something even crazier than this before."

"So...I take it that means your...'date' last night didn't go very well?" Akane piped in, not sure whether she was hopeful or curious.

Ranma-chan laughed mirthlessly. "Just the opposite, actually, which kind of disturbs me. No offense, Ryouga, but going on a successful date with you was not one of my life goals. I expect that...hey, do you two smell smoke?" she asked, trailing off and stopping as she sniffed the air.

The three youths exchanged a worried look and hurriedly dashed around the next corner where Happosai and a giant bonfire awaited them. Sensing their approach, the old man turned and grinned slyly at them.

"Hello Ryouga, Akane, and Ranma-chan," he spoke with disturbing kindness, eyes lighting up as he eagerly gazed at Ranma-chan's female body. "What a nice day it is today, wouldn't you agree?"

"Can it, old man! I'm in no mood for your perverted antics, Happosai, and strongly suggest you leave and make Nerima a better place," Ranma-chan sniped, earlier uneasiness forgotten and replaced by annoyance. Nothing good could come from the Master of Anything-Goes Martial Arts being in town, particularly with her mother around.

Happosai shook his bald head slightly and tsked, a shrewd smirk on his face. "Why Ranma, is that any way to greet your master, particularly when he's gone through so much trouble to help you?"

Ranma-chan blanched and stiffened noticeably. "Help me? What are you hinting at, old man? What have you..." The young martial artist trailed off as she realized exactly what was burning in the bonfire. "Hey, that's my boy's school uniform! And my men's clothing! How did you-"

"Oh, I have my ways, boy. I have my ways," Happosai interrupted casually, delighting in his adversary's anger. "Why so upset, though? You should be thanking me, you ingrate. After all, just imagine what would've happened had your dear 'Auntie Saotome' found these garments?"

"Gr, I'll show you gratitude, pervert! Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma-chan shouted, launching herself at her hated enemy as Ryouga reached for his umbrella and Akane assumed a battle stance and prepared to help out. Happosai merely chuckled and sidestepped Ranma's lunge. However, as he was preparing his counter, his attention was diverted by a carelessly discarded Victoria's Secret catalogue blown across the street and to his feet by the wind, leaving him wide open to Ranma-chan's fierce, angry retaliatory kick.

BAM!

-Darned convenient, alluring distractions! And just as I was about to show Ranma why I'm the master to boot!- Happosai mentally complained as he soared through the sky, passing over towns and cities as his aerial arc reached its apex and gravity reluctantly took over and he began his descent to earth. -Still, if he thinks he's seen the last of me for awhile, Ranma's sadly mistaken. Sooner than he can change genders, I'll be back! There's no way I'm going to miss him spending so much time in that delightful female body of his! Hehehehe.-

Unfortunately for Happosai, fate or, to be more accurate, Tomoko, had other plans for him in mind. Plans that would prevent him from seeing Ranma again for a very long time, in fact.

Under the shade of a tree, a cute, red-haired girl looked up from her holographic computer screen as a diminutive object crashed into the nearby pond. A slightly manic grin split her features as her sensors detected the energy readings radiating from it, and with an eagerness that would scare any who knew her she rose to her feet and walked over to the water's shore where the fallen object had drifted and was now rising to its feet.

"Hi! I'm Washu-chan, the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe! Will you be my guinea pig?" the mad scientist asked cheerfully, intense eyes dancing with scientific insanity.

For the first time in many years, Happosai knew true fear.

------

"That...that...CREEP!" Ranma-chan spoke furiously, punching a wall to vent her anger as Ryouga very carefully carried pails of water over to the bonfire in order to put it out. "Now what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to transform back when all I have to wear are –shudder– dresses?!"

"You can always buy more clothes, Ranma," Akane advised, trying to be reassuring as she stood behind her fiancé. "We can even go to a store after school today, if you want, and think of something to tell your mother later."

"Geez, thanks a lot, Akane. That would be a great idea if I actually had the money to afford new clothes," Ranma-chan retorted sarcastically, lost in her own world of frustration and not considering what effect her sarcastic words would have on her betrothed.

For her part, Akane's left eye twitched in irritation a couple times, but she was able to control her temper. "Well then, Ranma, perhaps you could borrow clothes from somebody. Hiroshi or Daisuke would probably be willing to help you, and you and Ryouga are virtually the same size. I'm sure he has something that will fit you."

Ryouga, having just put the fire out, shook his head and turned to face Akane and Ranma-chan. "Sorry, but I don't have any clothes I can lend out for an extended period of time. I tend to wear what I pack. Besides, I don't have a Furinkan school uniform, which is what Ranma really appears to need."

"And I doubt that Hiroshi and Daisuke have much in the way of spare uniforms that they can lend me, too," Ranma-chan muttered bitterly, sulking. "Curse you Happosai! I hope that wherever you land, it's someplace that will haunt your memories for years to come! And curse you Principle Kuno and your stupid rules too!"

Ranma-chan punched the wall one last time, boring a hole through it, and took a deep breath, scowling at the world in general. "I guess I'm just going to have to attend school as a girl for now until something else comes up. I'm really not going to enjoy this..."

"Things could always be worse, Ranma," Akane commented softly, trying to cheer her up. "After all, Happosai could still be around, and with Kuno and Kodachi away you don't have to worry about them."

"...Speaking of not being around," Ryouga piped up, a slightly hesitant expression on his face as he hefted his pack onto his back, "I think I'll go make myself lost now. No offense, Ranma, but I think I've done enough for your little charade, and I definitely don't want to be nearby if the denouement occurs."

Ranma-chan's expression rapidly went from angry to downcast, and she sighed sadly despite herself. "If you're sure, Ryouga, and if you do go I...just want to say thank you. The past two days can't have been easy on you, and I appreciate your help."

"I appreciate what you've done for my baka of a fiancé too," Akane said kindly, smiling at him. "Take care of yourself out there, and make sure you come back soon. We'll miss you."

"Heh, t-t-thank you Akane. I-I-I'll try," Ryouga replied nervously, mind spinning at such kind words from his heart's desire. "You...um...take care of yourself too. And Ranma, stay out of trouble for a change, all right? I have no intentions of bailing you out should things become too difficult for you."

"Ha, like I need your help anyway, Ryouga," Ranma-chan retorted smugly, words filled with confidence as her mood did another 180 degree rotation. "I betcha that by the time you actually manage to find Nerima again this entire situation will be resolved nice and smoothly."

Ryouga shook his head and smiled. Turning around to leave, he commented, "I doubt even Nabiki would place odds on that." With nothing more to say, he left and, as usual, promptly got lost.

------

Much to Ranma-chan's dismay, her earlier assessment was disappointingly accurate. Neither Hiroshi nor Daisuke had spare uniforms in her size, and after asking around a bit at school she found the situation to be much the same with everyone else due to a variety of suspicious circumstances. It was almost as if she was the victim of some vast conspiracy that, unfortunately, was successfully keeping her in female form at both home and school! However, she thought, that explanation was too unlikely, even for Nerima.

"Curse you again Happosai," Ranma-chan muttered darkly as she walked to her locker in between periods. "Thanks to you my one respite from my mother and this lie is gone! Argh...why don't things ever go right for me?"

She blinked, startled out of her musings, when she noticed the two pink cards sticking to her locker, one addressed to "The Pig-Tailed Goddess" and the other to "Saotome Ranma". They were shaped like hearts with lace and elaborate designs sketched on their backs and fronts. A red rose was attached to the first message and a black rose to the second.

"As if things weren't bad enough," Ranma-chan commented with a sigh, reaching out to open and read the first card. "I wonder what the Kunos want...besides the obvious, of course."

-Dearest Pig-Tailed Goddess,

Alas, I am doubly grieved. It pains me to forward our innermost dialogue through the black-hearted fiend Saotome Ranma, but much to my profound ire Tendo Nabiki has raised her courier prices. 'Tis only a paper cut in comparison to what I must now do, however, lady of my heart. I must bid thee adieu.

Though my love for you hast no bounds, I have found a maiden in even greater distress than yourself and who's at the mercy of one fouler and more depraved than even vile Saotome himself, Pig-Tailed Goddess. As a man of honor, I have made a vow to free this radiant princess or die trying. Shouldst we never meet again (Fate forbid!), I desirest that you know I will never forget ye and that thou hast forever captured my heart. I pray that someday thou shalt attain thy freedom from Saotome and become the fair maiden I knowest thou to be. Take care, Pig-Tailed Goddess, and don't despair over my departure. Please, be strong! You will forever be my friend.

With sincere love and affection,

Kuno Tatawaki

P.S. Saotome, if thou art reading this and I suspectest thou art since you hast no decency, lift your sorcerous spells from the Pig-Tailed Goddess. If thou doth not, prepare yourself to be struck down by my most puissant blade for I shall return someday and smite you!

So stunned that she didn't even bother checking for poison, Ranma-chan reached out, opened, and quickly read the second card. Her eyes soon widened in even greater surprise.

-Dearest Saotome Ranma,

I fear that the time has come for us to go our separate ways, my love. There is a new man in my life, and, although it pains me to abandon you like this, I believe it is for the best. Truly, I am perfect for my new love and him for me. I can only hope that you eventually recover from the devastation of losing me to another. Please forgive me and take care, my precious Ranma. You shall always be remembered fondly by my heart.

With utmost affection and fondness,

Kuno Kodachi

P.S. Don't let the despair that will certainly accompany reading this letter drive you into that pig-tailed harlot's arms! She is not good for you, my dearest Ranma, and it would be for the best if you never saw her again! In memory of the passionate love we once shared, please trust me on this! Hohohoho!

"I've just been...dumped," Ranma-chan uttered in shock as the knowledge that the Kunos had seemingly finally given up their designs on alternately him and her slowly sank in. Once it did, though, she threw her head back and laughed joyously and a little crazily. "Hahaha! Free! No more Kunos! Hahahaha! I just hope that – haha! – the new objects of their affection can deal with them. Hahahahaha!"

------

The sound of bells ringing announced the start of the duel, and Kuno Tatawaki was quick to seize the initiative. With elegant, sure steps, he swiftly dashed across the white, marble floor and swung his bokken down in a powerful overhead arc. The young kendoist, noticing with pleasure the difficulty with which his opponent blocked his first strike, pressed his advantage and launched a series of rapid forward thrusts, each one placing more and more strain upon his adversary.

"Desist your attempts to resist, black-hearted knave, and fall before my most puissant blade!" Kuno bellowed, relentlessly continuing his mighty assault and confident in his ability to win this battle. Truly, it was a miracle that this...villain had persevered for so long and against such great odds, but tonight it would end. Honor and justice demanded nothing less.

"Tatawaki, open your eyes! This duel is pointless! Defeating me won't free her, and if you truly love Anthy you'll let her make her own decisions!" Kuno's foe retorted, somehow finding the strength to continue even though this newest challenger was obviously in an altogether different league.

"Bah! Silence, cretin! I won't permit your lies to deceive me! Thou hast enslaved an innocent, beautiful maiden to thy will, and I shalt free her from your iniquitous, depraved grasp! 'Tis as simple as that, and I won't let anyone or anything stop me from vanquishing you! So vows the Blue Thunder of...Ohtori Academy!" Kuno shouted dramatically, latest thrust narrowly missing the pure, white rose attached to his opponent's black uniform.

A streak of lighting sailed past the floating, upside down castle in the sky and struck nearby, closely followed by the boom of thunder. Ignoring these telltale marks of this new adversary, Tenjou Utena gritted her teeth and redoubled her efforts, noting with dismay that this was still a losing battle for her. Regardless of whatever other thoughts she'd had about Kuno since he transferred to Ohtori Academy, she couldn't deny his amazing talent with the sword. "I won't let you defeat me, Tatawaki! Anthy is counting on me to win!"

Kuno looked at her derisively from across their locked blades. "You have no idea what you're up against, Miss Tenjou, and the fates surely won't side with you against me. Of all the knaves and villains I have valiantly faced, thou art the most immoral, degenerate creature I hast ever laid eyes on! A lady trying to be a prince? 'Tis impossible for such a perversion to be!"

With lightning speed he slashed with his bokken. Utena barely managed to lift her sword in time to block, but the might behind the strike pushed her backwards several feet and sent her tumbling over to the ground.

"You have lost this duel, Miss Tenjou, and today I shall claim the Rose Bride for my own! Have at thee!" Kuno declared, putting his full power behind this last charge.

"Miss Utena!" Himemiya Anthy, the Rose Bride, cried worriedly from where she was standing on the sidelines of the circular dueling arena, an uncharacteristic frown on her features.

Hearing her friend's concerned voice, Utena tightened her grip on her blade and glared determinedly at the rapidly approaching Kuno. -I will be a prince and protect Anthy, Tatawaki! With all my heart and soul, this I swear!-

A beam of light shot out of one of the upside down castle's spires, illuminating Utena as the ghostly image of a dark-skinned, noble prince clad in white descended and became one with her. With remarkable swiftness Tenjou Utena rose to her feet, extended her sword, and lunged at Tatawaki Kuno, her face a vision of resolution and her motions a blur. In a flash they passed each other and struck, and the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder of Ohtori Academy found himself amazed by the intensity and resolve radiating from Utena's eyes.

Ding-dong-ding-dong.

With the chime of church bells the duel ended, and the sheer force and speed behind her thrust sent Utena rolling across the stone floor. She braced herself as best she could before finally coming to a stop. Breathing heavily and with her back to Kuno, she slowly stood up. The brown petals of the young kendoist's rose blew past her, carried by the wind. Secure in her victory, Utena turned to regard Kuno, a stern but perhaps not entirely unsympathetic expression on her face. Whatever she was about to say, though, never reached her lips as Kuno spun around, body ablaze with a strong inner passion.

"Miss Tenjou...thou hast defeated me. I...am speechless," Tatawaki announced in a stunned voice. "Though my skill with the sword far outstrips thoust own, though I fight with the convictions of justice and love, and though my determination is unfaltering, thou stilt bested me. Miss Tenjou...I would date you as well as the Rose Bride!"

THWACK!

"Oh my!" Anthy remarked in surprise as Kuno slumped to the dueling arena's floor, knocked unconscious by the flat side of his opponent's sword and mind filled with images of the Rose Bride and the female prince. Standing above him, Revolutionary Girl Utena rolled her eyes and shook her head. Another duel was over, but she knew in her heart that the contest for the power to revolutionize the world was far from over.

------

Elsewhere on the grounds of Ohtori Academy, elementary student Tsuwabuki Mitsuru was hiding. He wasn't, as was usually the case, doing this to remain unseen by Nanami but rather to evade the clutches of that...that...monster! Just because he'd accidentally saved her from a stampeding rhinoceros while protecting Nanami from a boxing kangaroo was no reason for her to pursue him twenty-four hours a day! True, if he could he'd follow Nanami around 24/7, but that was entirely different, and her stalking was bordering on obsession! What was a young boy dutiful enough to make any English butler employed by a superhero proud supposed to do?

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Oh Mitsuru, I've found you!" Kuno Kodachi intoned musically from behind the startled youth, reaching out to hug the adorable little angel who'd saved her life.

Mitsuru found the answer to his question, and it was run away.

SWISH!

"Ah, you want to play hard to get my dear? What fun!" Kodachi remarked as she gazed fondly at the rapidly fleeing elementary student. "All right, and remember that I do love a challenge, Mitsuru! See you soon! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

------

-Do you know how it feels to die?-

In her dreams that night, Ranma-chan was in the kitchen cooking a meal with Nodoka's aid and under her supervision. The pink, frilly dress and heart-shaped apron she wore were far too 'girlish' for her tastes, and the ribbons in her hair made her look uncomfortably cute, but with her mother watching virtually her every move she forced herself to be all smiles. Besides, despite the few discomforts, this wasn't so bad. Cooking was a fun challenge in itself, and it felt nice to talk to her mother, even if a good part of the conversation was false and dismayingly about what a "manly" man Ryouga was. The next time Ryouga went on about what a jerk she was she'd simply shut him up with all the good things she'd forced herself to say about him. That ought to throw him for a loop, and maybe she could even talk him into treating her to dinner. When he wasn't trying to kill her his company actually wasn't so bad...

-To change?-

A pity Nodoka had asked her to help prepare supper when she did, though. Another five minutes and she would've been out the door and on the other side of the district practicing her martial arts! Still, she couldn't complain too much. Her staying behind and assisting her mother gave Kasumi the night off, which was definitely a good thing considering how much the young woman worked to keep the household running, and it's not like her skills were deteriorating or anything since she was still managing to do some basic training in the mornings. She just wasn't...challenging herself like she normally did. Admittedly, however, with her rivals gone or keeping their distance and the unusual calm that seemed to have fallen across Nerima since Nodoka moved in, this didn't seem like that big of a problem, and seeing just how happy her mother was to spend time with her...surely that was worth a few missed training sessions?

-To be reborn?-

She just wished these clothes weren't so tight. Her undergarments were practically pasted onto her body, and the dress was nearly suffocating her. The more she cooked and continued her Ranko act, though, the less uncomfortable her attire became, almost as if it was being molded to fit her body...or as if her body was being molded to fit her feminine garments.

-You will, Saotome Ranma. I, Tomoko, promise you that.-

Such an idea was simply silly, though, and Ranma-chan soon let the suspicion pass. Forcing herself to be the person her unknowing mother believed she was, she gradually relaxed and let herself enjoy this experience for what she desperately wanted it to be – time spent with Nodoka. Never mind the lies and deceit. For now she was with her mother, she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

-It's only a matter of time.-

...Right?


	8. Solace and Support

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators and copyright holders. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

Story Notes: Thanks for the generous and constructive criticism, everyone who's left a review. I've enjoyed hearing people's thoughts on this story, and Tama Saga, Howard Russell, Trugeta, wishiknew, and Kirinin have my appreciation for telling me what I could have done better. Trying to show the transition from Ranma to Ranko was something I wrestled with while writing this fic, and in retrospect I suppose I should have made the curse's influence over Ranma's thinking and behavior more explicit. Ranma's water magnetism in his female body was something I utterly failed to take into consideration as well and is an issue I should try to explain somewhere, probably with the suggested Tomoko suggestion. As for the various cameos, I have a penchant for crossovers and used them excessively as deus ex machina. When trying to figure out solutions to problems such as how to prevent Happosai from interfering or the Kuno siblings from being a nuisance, crossovers seemed like the easiest and most efficient answers at the time, but looking back I see that I used them as a bit of a crutch. There are one or two more such cameos in this story, and I hope you'll bear with them. Anyway, on with the tale.

------

Chapter 8 – Solace and Support

Ryouga tiredly trudged through the streets, right hand shielding his eyes from the bright sun, large pack firmly on his back, and umbrella slung over his left shoulder and gripped by his left hand. There were a few rips and tears in his well-worn, travel-stained clothing and a slight cautiousness to Ryouga's steps, but it was with his typical suspicious, brooding countenance that he raised his head and spied a surprising sight.

"Bark bark!"

He was home.

"Checkers!" Ryouga cried enthusiastically, kneeling down to hug his black and white dog as she lunged at him and greeted the Eternally Lost Boy with her warm, wet tongue and dog slobber. The young martial artist laughed and scratched his pet behind the ears, so glad to see her that he could care less about the drool. He'd put up with worse in the woods, anyway.

"I missed you too, girl," Ryouga spoke with a rare smile on his face, rising to his feet again and looking at Checkers hopefully. "Mom and Dad wouldn't happen to be home as well, would they?" 

Checkers shook her head, unusually intelligent eyes gazing at her owner with compassion, and Ryouga sighed, expression turning downcast once again. "I guess that's too much to expect..."

Feeling his battle aura react to his depression and expand, Ryouga forced himself to focus on other matters. He had finally found his house again which was quite the accomplishment even if it wasn't at the same time his parents were around, and he should try to be glad and make the best of this situation. After all, he could finally unpack now. That was something to cheer about, right?

"Heh, right. Hey Checkers, would you...um, lead me to the house, please? Good dog!" Ryouga commended the Hibiki family house pet as she faithfully guided him to his home's entrance and, after a moment's hesitation during which her eyes gleamed mischievously, turned the doorknob with her paws and opened the door herself. Ryouga, sadly, missed this canine evolutionary leap forward because he was gazing across the front yard and wondering if he'd be around long enough to thank the housekeeper for keeping everything so well maintained. Honestly, you'd hardly think by looking at building's exterior that the owner's typically spent less than a month here every year.

Deciding that he'd write a thank you note at the very least, Ryouga looked ahead, shrugged at the open door that Checker's must've pushed in, and entered the house, closing the door behind him and final doubts that this must be a dream put to rest as the interior assaulted his senses and he felt a wave of nostalgia overcome him. Yes, it was good to be home, he thought, closing the door behind him. Now, if I can just find my room without getting lost again I'll be in paradise.

This was when the doorbell rang.

-Ding-dong.

"Eh?" Ryouga mumbled, wondering who it could possibly be. Visitors to the Hibiki residence were extraordinarily rare – or at least that's what he assumed since the odds of somebody being around to greet any guests were miniscule. The booby traps his mother used to set up also probably encouraged people to stay away, but she'd allegedly ceased this practice after the unfortunate accident involving the mailman. It might be a good idea if he kept an eye out for taut strings, though.

-Ding-dong.

"Coming!" Ryouga said, shaken out of his musings. Obviously, he wasn't going to find out who was at his front door by standing still. With a curious expression on his face, he reached for the door and opened it. For the second time that day, he was in for a big surprise.

"Hi Ryouga," Ranma-chan greeted the Lost Boy warmly, wearing a blue sundress and sounding relieved to see him. A suitcase was held in her right hand. "I was wondering...could I spend the night at your house?"

"...Come again?" Ryouga asked, blinking at this unusual request and then blinking again at the appearance of his greatest rival. Ranma-chan looked like...well, as odd as it sounded, she looked like a girl! Her hair had grown out and was now a lustrous wave of red braided down to her shoulders, Ranma-chan's facial features were artfully accented with the skilled application of make-up, and was it just him or were her fingernails painted? "What the heck happened to you, Ranma?"

Ranma-chan chuckled sardonically. "I see you noticed. Mom's still staying at the Tendo's because the construction company that's supposed to be repairing her house is now facing corruption and tax evasion charges and focusing all their efforts on proving their innocence. Needless to say, that means I'm still stuck in my Ranko ruse, and the whole situation is coming close to driving me mad! So...um, can I come inside?"

Realizing that he was blocking the doorway, Ryouga nodded his head and stepped back. "Sure, be my guest, and perhaps once your inside you'd care to explain what you meant by spending the night?"

Ranma-chan rolled her eyes as she entered the house and set down her bag. "Isn't it obvious, Ryouga? I need a break from all the lies I've been putting on for my mother's benefit, and since you're pretty much my only friend who lives outside Nerima it seemed like a good idea to pay you a visit. Mom thinks I'm here to meet your parents. They're not here, are they?" she asked worriedly, hoping she wouldn't have to put on another deception.

Ryouga narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, Ranma, my parents aren't here. They rarely are."

"Well, that's good. Less to worry about-...oh," Ranma-chan trailed off, realizing how callous her words sounded. "Sorry about that, Ryouga. I didn't mean it like that..."

Ryouga sighed and shook his head. "Forget about it. I shouldn't expect much from an unobservant jerk like you and instead simply be pleased that you apologized."

"I guess I've been spending too much time around Nodoka and Kasumi," Ranma-chan replied with a weak laugh, passing Ryouga as she strode deeper into the house. "I'm actually becoming 'sensitive', if you can believe that. Anyway, I'll make things up for you by cooking a meal. Where's the kitchen?"

Blinking in surprise at Ranma's uncharacteristic generosity, Ryouga belatedly answered the question. "The kitchen? I think you take a right, go up the stairs, walk through the closet, slide down the firehouse pole, and-"

"Never mind!" Ranma-chan shouted back, having found the kitchen herself by rounding a corner. "Any idea what you have for food around here?"

Ryouga shook his head and followed the sounds of Ranma-chan moving around. "Mostly preserves and dried stuffs, I think, although the housekeeper might have left some fresh fruits and vegetables behind. You know, you don't have to do this, Ranma. I'm capable of cooking for myself."

"Eh, consider it compensation for me burdening you like this," Ranma-chan replied pleasantly, scouring the kitchen for what it might yield. "Besides, in what's got to be one of the few plusses of this frustrating act, I've found that I actually enjoy cooking. It's...relaxing, doncha know?"

The Eternally Lost Boy's jaw dropped at hearing such a...well, unmasculine comment from his usually uber-macho rival. "You sure, Ranma? Like I said before, I don't mind cooking for myself if you're uncomfortable. Besides, you don't know to watch out for-"

CRASH! KLANG!

"-booby traps," Ryouga finished timidly, finally entering the kitchen where he was greeted by a slightly dazed Ranma-chan hanging upside down from the ceiling with her feet in a noose. "Care to...reconsider, Ranma?"

"Ugh...no way, Ryouga. Saotome Ranma doesn't let ANYTHING stand in his way, although I wouldn't complain if you checked to make sure there aren't any other traps lying around and got me down from here," Ranma-chan declared resolutely and then, making the cute, girlish face she had been finding was very useful when it came to getting her way lately, added, "Please?"

Ryouga paused for a moment before responding. "...Sure, on the condition that you show me where the bathroom is afterwards. I want to take a bath without wandering over half of Japan first."

"It's a deal!" Ranma-chan agreed enthusiastically as she spun around upside down, struggling to keep the bottom of her dress over her legs. "Just be quick about it unless you want to see more of my new wardrobe."

SWISH!

"No need to worry about that," Ryouga commented as he walked over to collect his jagged bandanna from where it was sticking out of the wall. Behind him, Ranma-chan somersaulted and landed on her feet, the lower half of the sliced rope touching the floor a second later. "By the way, Ranma, what were you planning on doing if I wasn't home?"

Ranma-chan grinned sheepishly as she walked over to Ryouga's side. "Probably camp out in the backyard or something. This was more a spur of the moment, can't take another day of this decision than anything else that I was hoping would work, and fortunately it has."

"Lucky us," Ryouga muttered sarcastically, pessimism surfacing again. Honestly, what were the odds that Ranma would show up mere minutes after he managed to find his house again? Something bad was bound to happen sooner or later, he was sure of it. "Anyway, lead on, Ranma, and look out for the giant rolling boulder."

"Giant rolling boulder?" Ranma-chan questioned dubiously, halting in mid-step as she turned around to face Ryouga with a skeptical expression on her features. "Are you serious?"

"No...At least, I hope not," Ryouga answered, sparing his surroundings a cautious glance. "With Mom, you can never be too sure."

"And I think my parents are weird," Ranma-chan commented, rolling her eyes again as she very carefully made her way through the Hibiki house, Ryouga close behind, and unknowingly leaving a chortling Checkers rolling on the floor.

------

Guided by the sounds of Ranma-chan moving around the kitchen and with a hand firmly planted on the wall, Ryouga very carefully made his way downstairs. Although the Lost Boy was a little less concerned about getting lost now that Ranma was around and the fates likely weren't about to let him disappear and avoid potential problems that easily, a few precautions couldn't hurt. He had taken his bath and exchanged his old yellow and brown clothes for a cleaner set of identical yellow and brown clothing, although his checkered bandana had, uncharacteristically, been removed and was now stored in his pants' left pocket.

As Ryouga strolled down the stairs, a disturbingly pleased humming greeted him. Ryouga frowned, wondering what Ranma was so happy about, and quietly resumed his journey. When he finally arrived outside the kitchen, he stealthily peered inside first, puzzled that Ranma appeared to be unaware of his approach. It wasn't like his rival to be caught off-guard. You'd think that-

Ryouga's train of thought came to a screeching halt, frozen by the scene before him. Ranma-chan was standing in front of a stove and cheerfully stirring a pot of steaming liquid filled with vegetables. What bothered Ryouga, though, was how totally relaxed Ranma-chan's body was. He knew Ranma's every nuance from their many duels, and he could tell that she loved this simple, domestic act and was applying her entire incredible concentration and drive to the task. To see Ranma like this outside of combat was unsettling, to say the least, and had it not been for the physical differences Ryouga would've sworn he was looking at Kasumi.

The moment passed, and a kettle whistled. Ranma-chan spun around to remove it from the burner, and as she did so she noticed Ryouga and smiled. The Lost Boy blinked, and

to him Ranma was...well, Ranma again. The impression he'd had an instant ago began to fade as did his mental discomfort. -Honestly,- he thought as he entered the kitchen, unconsciously trying to reassure himself, -there must be something wrong with my eyes. Ranma would never...it's nonsense, all right?-

"Supper should be done in another ten minutes, Ryouga," Ranma-chan informed him, head craned to make sure Ryouga didn't get lost as she stirred the soup. "It's not much, but it should suffice. I also found some microwaveable ramen in the cabinets, so we can heat that up too if we're still hungry. ...Is something wrong, Ryouga? You're looking at me oddly."

Ryouga chuckled nervously. "No, nothing at all. I was...um...simply wondering if you have any men's clothing to change into. If not, you can borrow some of mine."

"Nah, don't worry about that," Ranma-chan replied, a note of gratitude in her voice. "I decided to put off replacing my wardrobe until after Mom leaves, and I'd rather not have a memory of my male body with painted fingernails and make-up on."

"Suit yourself, Ranma," Ryouga commented after a moment, walking farther into the kitchen. "I'd think, though, that after spending so much time in your cursed form you'd jump at the chance to be yourself again."

Ranma-chan shrugged with frustration. "It's probably best I don't get my hopes up. Every single time it seems that Mom's about to leave another delay or problem appears, keeping her at the Tendo Dojo until she's ready to leave again and another complication arises. I probably would've gone stir crazy by now if Nerima hadn't calmed down."

Ryouga raised an eyebrow at this. "Nerima...calmed down? Is that even possible?" The sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach returned, and Ryouga briefly wondered if he'd wandered into a parallel universe. A Ranma who enjoys cooking? A Nerima where destruction and chaos doesn't occur every other day? Actually finding his house? None of it made any sense, even by his unorthodox and faulty logic. The only plausible explanation was that Ranma was to blame for all this, but for once it didn't look like she was the culprit.

Ranma-chan shook her head in bemusement. "I find it hard to believe myself, but it's true. The strangest thing to happen in Nerima this past week was a karaoke duel between Mousse and Ukyo, and there hasn't been any serious property damage since our last battle outside Furinkan. The Kunos even moved away. I suppose the gods decided I was miserable enough already and that they might as well cut me some slack."

Ryouga snorted, pessimism surfacing again. "Unlikely. In my experience, any period of good luck is only setting you up for a cold, painful fall. If I were you, Ranma, I'd be keeping an eye open. Trouble always seems to find you eventually, and I'd be very worried about what's waiting around the next corner."

"Heh, no need to worry. Remember, Saotome Ranma always wins," Ranma-chan answered smugly, grinning confidently as she looked down to check the soup.

"Except for the times I've beaten you," Ryouga retorted pointedly. Ranma-chan replied with an extremely feminine chuckle, and the Lost Boy finally decided he could take no more of this. "Ranma, what is wrong with you?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Ryouga? I'm perfectly fine," Ranma-chan answered defensively, an overtone of worry in her voice as she turned to face Ryouga.

"No, you're not," Ryouga asserted, staring his rival firmly in the eyes. "Ranma, you're not acting like yourself. Your mannerisms, your body language, they're all off. It's like...I'm looking at a twisted distortion of you."

For a moment it looked like Ranma-chan was going to continue her protests, but, surprisingly, she sighed and slumped over. "You're right, Ryouga. I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I've been pretending to be Ranko for so long that at times it's almost like I am her and, well, look at me now! I'm actually talking to you about my personal problems! That's not something Saotome Ranma would do!"

"More than that, though," Ranma-chan continued, voice lowering and eyes going distant, "I'm enjoying being Ranko. My life has never been more stress free, and I've been getting along better with everyone. Everything seems so much...simpler now, and it worries me how happy I am about this. And then there's...there's..."

"Yes, Ranma? You can tell me," Ryouga reassured her, concerned for the well-being of his friend and wondering what could be the cause of this sudden hesitation.

Ranma-chan smiled timidly and went red with embarrassment. In a voice that was barely above a murmur, she added, "I'm...having my first...period right now. ...Ryouga?"

She waved her hands in front of the stunned, unblinking Lost Boy. He didn't react. She tried tapping his left shoulder. That also didn't work. Finally, she sighed, rolled her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes beside him, and shouted in his ear. "Yo P-chan!"

Ryouga twitched and, instinctively, retorted, "Don't call me that, Ranma!" Shuddering back to reality, he forced himself to process Ranma's latest confession and came to one undeniable conclusion. "Your life is seriously messed up."

"Well gee, thanks for stating the obvious. I don't know what I'd do without your insights," Ranma-chan commented sarcastically, although there was a slight note of relief in her voice, as if she were glad to actually talk to somebody else about her current situation.

"I try," Ryouga muttered, shaking his head and trying to think of ways to be more helpful. "Have you...talked to Dr. Tofu? If you've been in your cursed form long enough for...what you're experiencing to occur, perhaps your cursed form is also affecting your mind to some extent? Much as I'm loathe to admit it, when I turn into a pig I gain an entire new set of instincts, and I'm sure the same happens to Mousse and Shampoo. Who knows what happens when one stays cursed for so long, particularly when in a human body?"

"Heh, that's actually not a half-bad idea," Ranma-chan replied gratefully. "I'll try to pay him a visit next time I'm near his clinic. As a matter of fact-"

The sound of liquid evaporating into steam alerted Ranma-chan to the reality that her soup was boiling over, and with a startled cry she rushed over, turned down the burner, and started stirring frantically. Slowly, the soup settled down, and Ranma-chan let out a relieved sigh. "The soup," she announced without fanfare, "is done."

That was when the fire alarm went off and activated the sprinkler system, drenching them both.

"Bwee," grumbled a very annoyed P-chan as he glared at an apologetic but still amused Ranma-chan. Watching this from the safety and dryness of the next room, Checkers once again doggishly chortled. Life was always so much more interesting when her owners were home.

------

"Well, folks, I know we're all upset over that mysterious dilapidated truck running our bus off the road and almost killing us, but on the bright side we've found this gothic castle out in the middle of nowhere and the owner, Mr. Ne-

"Please, call me count."

"...And the owner, Count Necromon, is graciously letting us spend the night in his spare rooms. Let's all give him a sincere thank you, all right?"

"There's no need to thank me, travelers. I'm simply happy to be able to help so many healthy, energetic, and fresh young bloods. Haha! Now, if you'll follow me inside? And don't worry if you think you hear any screams tonight. It's only...the wind playing tricks on you."

"This is supposed to be a scary?" Ranma-chan asked incredulously, gaping at the sheer absurdity of the movie from where she was reclined on a couch and grabbing the occasional handful of popcorn. Beside her on the same couch in the Hibiki house, Ryouga shook his head in embarrassment.

"My parents...have strange tastes in films," Ryouga confessed, adding a moment later, "and a bad habit of unintentionally ordering the wrong movies. It's not their fault, though. The clerks at the theaters seem to enjoy switching the titles around on them."

Ranma-chan stifled a chuckle and politely refrained from pointing out that it was far more likely that Ryouga's parents simply got lost and ended up entering the wrong screening room. Instead she focused her attention back on the television set and tried to enjoy the film. She wasn't having much luck, though, and it gradually became harder and harder for her to stay awake. This movie was somehow succeeding in making vampires look boring, and if only...if only she...oh forget it.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhh.

Ryouga, who'd been coping with the monotony of the motion picture by using his overactive imagination to spice it up in ways that would make campy Chinese martial arts films everywhere proud, reacted with some surprise when he felt a warm, female body slump across his side. "Ranma, what are you up-"

"Zzzzzhhhhhhhhhhh."

Ryouga blinked and sighed. -It figures that Ranma would, literally, fall sleep on me just to be inconvenient. Well, if he thinks I'm going to let him slumber undisturbed, he's got something else coming to him.-

"Ranma, WA-"

-Wait! Didn't Ranma say he was -gulp- having his period right now? Perhaps that's why he fell asleep so suddenly, and if this is part of his biological cycle should I wake him up? Think, Ryouga, what did you learn in school about the opposite gender...the few times you were actually able to find the school and attend classes? Argh!-

Cursing silently at his ignorance, Ryouga glared down at his peacefully sleeping rival's crop of red hair. Fighting the briefest urge to fall asleep himself, the Lost Boy slowly rose and lowered Ranma-chan's upper body to the rest of the couch. He then quietly walked over to the television, turned off the movie, and proceeded to wander around the house for another hour trying to find his bedroom. He finally succeeded thanks to Checkers taking the initiative and leading him to his bed.

That night, Ryouga dreamt of a junior high out in the middle of nowhere run by vampires and populated with martial artists who spent half the day asleep and the other half punching each other senseless while an angry, red-haired teacher tried in vain to teach her class about the mysteries of the female body and how childbirth worked. Ranma's dreams, however, were even weirder.

------

Vampire Hunter Ranko confidently approached the blood red castle, riding on the back of a giant duck and with an impractically large sword strapped to her back. The duck, for its part, looked none too pleased with its role, bill sunk in a perpetual frown thanks to the freedom of dreams. Ranko seemed totally oblivious to her mount's displeasure, however, and spurred the duck – let's call him...Mousse, shall we? – onward, eyes lit with righteous indignation and fists clenched in determination. Black, leather armor and a cape that billowed dramatically in the wind adorned her frame.

Finally, the hunter commanded Mousse to stop on the crest of a hill overlooking the vampire stronghold, and she casually swung off the saddle. Behind her the sun began its slow descent, and Ranko cursed. She'd have preferred to attempt this assignment much earlier in the day with sunlight as support, but time was of the essence now.

"Stay put," Ranko firmly ordered Mousse, sparing the giant duck a quick, warning glare before charging into the fortress with all the speed and stealth she could muster. Showing its remarkable intelligence, the avian snorted once its 'master' was no longer in sight and eagerly ran off. It had much better things to do than wait for its owner's almost certain demise. There were lakes to swim, migratory routes to fly, and an enticing giant, pink cat to chase after.

Regardless, Vampire Hunter Ranko was finding infiltrating the castle surprisingly effortless. Other than a few, easily dispatched ghouls patrolling the corridors, there seemed to be no true defense. Then again, Ranko thought to herself, her quarry had only recently occupied this stronghold, and with his reputation one would have to be absolutely insane to even contemplate going after him.

"Insane or vengeful," the hunter commented angrily, mind briefly remembering the events that had set her on this course as her body filled with passionate rage. -Good,- she thought, -I can use this to make me stronger.-

A ghoul screamed silently as its head was shorn off in one quick, lethal strike, and, with a quick glance at a broken, shattered window to verify that the sun was still in the sky, she pushed the doors to the throne room open and charged, fully expecting her target to be asleep in his coffin as all vampires did during the day.

Ryouga the Vampire Lord looked up and greeted the hunter with a charming smile from where he was seated on the castle's throne, garbed in an ornate, noble robe the color of obsidian. "What a pleasant surprise," the vampire spoke wryly, sarcasm lost on no one as his dark eyes bored into her own, freezing Ranko in place. "It's a pleasure to see such a beautiful, young woman so devoted to her job, although you do seem to be a little too headstrong for your own good. I'll have to...do something about that."

Ignoring the last comment and its ominous implications, Ranko used her anger and hatred to partially counter the hypnotic gaze. "What...have you done with the...Tendo sisters, beast? If you've...laid a hand on them I'll make you regret the night you were sired!"

Chuckling, Ryouga rose to his feet and slowly, confidently approached his would-be slayer. "You're too late, Ranko. Your pathetic childhood friends are dead. Truly, they were such a disappointing bunch, nothing more than pitiful, fearful wrecks when their end came. Still, I suppose they were ultimately good for something," he commented musingly, eyeing Ranko's shapely form and fiery hair appreciatively. "They brought you to me."

"I'll kill you!" Ranko vowed, struggling to break free of her paralysis and feeling increasingly uneasy over her captor's comments. Hoping to buy some time, she decided to try to stall him with questions. "What are you after, anyway? The Tendos posed no threat to you!"

Eyes never releasing her own, Ryouga stopped a mere few inches in front of her and gently seized her chin with his right hand, tilting her head so that her neck was completely born to him. With his other hand, he tenderly reached out and loosened her grip on her sword. It clattered to the ground with a metallic twang. "What do I want, Ranko? The answer is easy. I want you."

Ranko gasped, shock and disgust welling up inside her, but Ryouga continued speaking in a rich, seductive voice. "Eternity can be so...lonely without a mate, but – alas – the other prospective brides have all turned out to be...unsatisfactory." He smirked. "I doubt the same can be said of you, though. I could feel your passion as soon as you stepped foot inside my domain, and the fact that you can even speak right now despite my considerable power is a testament to your inner strength. Even if you lacked these commendable traits, your beauty is such that I might be tempted to keep you around anyway for simple pleasure. Fortunately for me, you are much more than mere eye candy."

A moment later he was behind her, pinning her arms to her side with his unbreakable but disturbingly comforting grip. Whispering alluringly in her ears, the vampire asked the hunter, "Tell me Ranko, do you want to live forever?"

"I...hate...you," Ranko uttered unconvincingly, head spinning and feeling strangely weak. She had to resist his beguilement. She had to! Her friends were counting on her to avenge them! And yet...and yet...

"Love and hate are two sides of the same coin, beloved," Ryouga breathed, sending pleasurable chills down her spine. "And after tonight, thoughts of killing me will be the farthest things from your mind."

Ryouga gently sank his fangs into her neck, and Ranko let out a surprised, husky breath as unexpected, overwhelming warmth flooded her body. Assaulted by thousands of sudden sensations even as her life drained away, she had never felt so...alive. Hatred, anger, and disgust all faded, erased by the power of this ecstasy. Before she even realized it she had become a willing participant in this act of bloodshed and union, her struggles ceasing as her mind and body melted into the vampire's dark embrace. She never wanted his arms to release her, and all she could think of was being with him...her love...for all eternity.

And then she died.

------

Ranma-chan awoke from one dream to find herself in another, although she was unaware of this. What she did know was that, apparently, she and Ryouga had both fallen asleep on the couch and that she was now lying on top of him, his arms around her. Panicked at finding herself in this compromising position, Ranma-chan immediately tried to break free but found Ryouga's grip was much stronger than she'd anticipated. She couldn't extricate herself without waking him up.

"Hey Ryo-" She suddenly hesitated, feeling strangely reluctant to disturb her friend's sleep. Ryouga had, after all, been kind enough to let her spend the night even though he'd just found the house himself, and who knew how long he'd gone without sleep on his travels? -Besides,- Ranma-chan thought to herself, mind still half-asleep, -if I had to be frightened like this, it's only fair that Ryouga be too.-

A tired yawn decided matters for her, and with barely a thought she closed her eyes and attempted to return to her slumber. Ranma-chan didn't have to try hard. She found herself surprisingly comfortable and more...relaxed like this than she had been in quite a while.

In the world of reality, Ranma-chan slept more fully and deeply than she had in weeks, lulled to sleep by her dreams of slumber in Ryouga's embrace. Like many of her recent dreams, come tomorrow morning it would be less than a memory, its dire purpose accomplished as, unnoticed, Ranma's subconscious changed one step and one dream at a time.

------

CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

Ranma-chan blinked, surprised, as she read the sign hanging from the door of Dr. Tofu's darkened clinic. She could remember Kasumi telling her something about Dr. Tofu being called up by – what was the name again? The British Library Special Operations Squad? – or something, but that had been before she spent the weekend at the Hibiki house. Surely he'd be back by now?

Another look at the silent clinic irrefutably told the martial artist otherwise, and she sighed. She'd really wanted to talk to him about her recent...problems and concerns, but she guessed she could wait until he returned. Cologne was the only other person nearby who might know something, but the old crone could not be trusted.

"After all, it's not like I'm in any danger," Ranma-chan muttered, naively reassuring herself. "Just because I feel happier than normal is no reason to panic. I'm sure things will go back to normal once Nodoka leaves."

Ranma-chan turned around, abandoning the possibility of having Tomoko's curse discovered, and willingly – perhaps even eagerly – returned to her life as Ranko.


	9. In These Arms

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators and copyright holders. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 9 – In These Arms

In the backyard of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma furiously dueled Genma, agile form a blur but still not fast enough to conquer his father's brutal training regimen. Genma's blows connected with the force of a hurricane, and every second of this bout was sheer agony for Ranma as he forced his exhausted, battered body to continue. How long had they been fighting for? Minutes? Hours? It felt like days, and although he yearned for this practice session to end Genma showed no signs of slowing down and Ranma's pride refused to let him show any weakness.

Adding to his suffering were the fleeting images of the Tendo sisters he glimpsed through the kitchen window. They were beaming as they moved around the kitchen, joking with each other and looking completely happy. Even Nabiki seemed to be having a good time helping Kasumi prepare a dish, and Akane's infamously bad cooking skills appeared to be muted by her eldest sister's careful supervision. A delicious aroma wafted across the yard, reminding Ranma how long it had been since he'd last eaten and causing his stomach to rumble hungrily.

They looked so happy inside the kitchen doing something as simple and common as cooking a meal, while Ranma was in pain and exhausted, engaged in an agonizing physical bout with his seemingly tireless father outside the comfortable, inviting house. To Ranma, this contrast didn't feel fair, and the sound of cheerful, female giggling only added to his frustration. Why did they deserve to have so much fun when he was forced to work so hard? He was a better cook than any of them except for Kasumi, and it's not like he ever saw Akane endure this much suffering for the art despite her desire to be a good martial artist.

A hard, fierce kick to the stomach sent Ranma stumbling back, and he barely avoided the diagonal hand slice his father followed up with. His own counter was dodged with infuriating ease, and Genma's disappointment and grim determination bored excruciatingly into him. What did Dad expect of him anyway?! It's not as if this fight meant anything. A few well-placed ki attacks could end it within minutes, and Genma was darn fortunate that he was deliberately not using his advanced techniques. As for training, he could improve just as much and with less pain by practicing by himself in the dojo. This entire battle was simply a waste of time!

A new wave of agony washed over him as Genma found and exploited a weakness. As he stumbled backwards, Ranma caught another glimpse of the Tendo sisters – now joined by his mother – out of the corner of his eye and sighed. It would be so much better if he was in there with them, even if it meant having to transform into Ranko again, than out here trapped in this pointless exercise. Why did his life have to be so painfully difficult?! At times, it seemed like it might even better if he was Ranko instead of Ranma...

------

Ranma-chan woke up, stretched, and yawned tiredly. Even though she'd probably never slept better now that her father's obnoxious snoring was nowhere to be heard, she found herself strangely exhausted each time she woke up, as if some part of her had been lost. It was probably just another consequence of spending so much time in this infernally complicated female body, though, just like Ryouga had suggested. If Akane's violent mood swings were anything to judge by, she should probably consider herself fortunate that she wasn't experiencing even more unseemly side-effects. Having emotional mood swings was not something she could afford right now. Darn female hormones and body chemistry, why couldn't they be simpler like men's?

Shaking her head, Ranma-chan sat up and opened her eyes, wincing as the visual onslaught of pinkness her room had become assaulted her sight. Even her own room had fallen victim to her need to keep her mother fooled. Usually sparsely decorated, it was now almost overflowing with cute dolls and stuffed animals she'd alternately found and borrowed. Volumes of – blah – girlie manga and magazines on topics like housekeeping filled the shelves, and she didn't want to look at the silly posters she'd picked up. Still, putting up with this was a small price to pay to stay alive, and it did seem to make her mother happy. The last time she was in here she'd even sat down and discussed her own teenage years with her, although Ranma-chan didn't fully believe the parts about Genma. Like her father could've ever been that romantic or, for that matter, had such good hair. What nonsense!

Reluctantly getting out of bed wearing a pink, frilly robe, Ranma-chan walked over to her dresser, grabbed her school uniform (Why or why was the skirt so blasted short?!!), picked out a pair of undergarments, and headed to the bathroom. If she hadn't become so used to it, she'd be muttering about all the extra time she was forced to spend in the morning applying make-up, using perfume, and doing her hair. At least it was fun to see Akane's dismayed and even jealous expressions at how pretty this cursed female body looked. At any rate, complaining only wasted more time, and she was now helping Kasumi and Nodoka prepare and serve breakfast before going to school. On the positive side, the cooking practice she was getting was really helping her in home-ec, but these new chores were cutting even more into her morning training sessions. It seemed like Nodoka's presence was monopolizing her entire life, and until she left there was nothing that could be done about this.

"Ah, good morning Ranko," Nodoka's cheerful voice welcomed her as she neared the door to the bathroom, katana thankfully missing and replaced by a towel flung over her left shoulder. She was also wearing a bathrobe, although it was, much to Ranma-chan's relief, blue instead of pink. Any more pink and she might die of a cuteness overdose.

"Good morning, Auntie Saotome," Ranma-chan greeted her in return, an honest smile forming on her features. It was nice to talk to her mother, even if it was like this. Noticing that Nodoka looked more exuberate than normal, she added, "You seem to be in a good mood today."

A strangely wistful and joyful expression crossed Nodoka's face as she looked at her disguised son. "I don't know how to say this, Ranko, but repairs on my house were finally completed last night. I'll be moving back home this Sunday."

"I...I'll miss you so much," Nodoka confessed, voice filled with tenderness and care as she reached over to clasp Ranma-chan by the shoulders and then, seemingly spur of the moment, wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug.

"I'll...I'll miss you too, Auntie," Ranma-chan replied, stunned and nearly disbelieving as her mind processed this news. At last, the time she could end this embarrassing act and be Ranma again was near. But...but, her mother was leaving. She...she honestly didn't know how she should feel right now.

------

It was now late afternoon, and Ranma-chan still didn't know how she should feel as she walked home from school by herself, having stayed after because Mrs. Taji wanted to talk to her. She'd somehow noticed her student's confused mental state and wanted to know what the problem was and if there was anything she could do to help. Ranma-chan appreciated the thought but, as she'd explained to the abnormally normal home economics teacher, there wasn't anything she could do. The lie she'd been living for the past month or two had served its purpose and life would soon return to the way it had always been for her – he in the not so distant future. And the only cost was not being able to see her mother everyday let alone any day until who knew when.

Ranma-chan sighed morosely, pausing for a moment in front of a park. She knew life wasn't supposed to be easy, but honestly. Why did her life have to be so difficult?! Why must every success come with a price, every moment of joy be offset by sadness or frustration, and every truth marred by lies? Why couldn't she be herself and also be truly happy? Why did- Gah, she was starting to out-mope Ryouga!

Sardonic, bitter laughter broke forth as Ranma-chan lowered her head and closed her eyes, retreating for a moment into the unfeeling bliss of solitude. She just...she just didn't understand. Her entire life had been a never ending series of progressively greater problems that had only gotten worse since coming to Nerima. And yet, they had never bothered her this much before. While she was at it, why should this cause so much pain? This wasn't the first time she'd said good-bye to her mother as Ranko, and, comparatively speaking, her other problems seemed to have all but disappeared lately. Surely she wasn't upset because her deception was almost o-

"AAH! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" a child's voice screamed from nearby, interrupting Ranma-chan's train of thought.

"Silence, brat! You're only getting what you deserve. Honestly, trying to steal my wallet? Where do you get off?!" answered a gruff, angry man's voice. In a much more amused tone, the young man continued. "Hm, running away isn't going help. It will only tempt me to break even more of your bones. Come back here and face your punishment like a man if you ever want to live to become one! Heh."

Without hesitation, Ranma-chan sprang into action, covering the distance between herself and the source of the noises in under a minute. Her eyes quickly spied the cowering form of a boy, probably no more than twelve years old, backed into a tree trunk and horrified. In front of him was the lithe, muscular frame of a shirtless young man with unkempt, spiky red hair with a white headband around his forehead. He grinned sadistically as he towered over his victim and raised his left arm, preparing to strike.

Acting on instinct, Ranma-chan charged, opening with a powerful, roundhouse kick that struck the unprepared man in the stomach. Ranma-chan followed through with hard punch to the chest, pushing her startled opponent back and sending him stumbling to the ground. Turning her head partially to see behind her, she addressed the kid she'd just saved. "Run. I'll take care of this, but don't let me catch you trying to steal anything ever again!"

Nodding his head in mute gratitude, the kid ran off, cursing his luck. First there was the woman with the katana, then there was the woman with the giant floating logs, and now there were crazy martial artists. -That's it! I'm never going to pickpocket again! At least not until I find a normal town...- the youth vowed, temporarily scared away from a life of crime.

"Heh, you hit pretty hard for a girl," the young man commented nonchalantly as he rose to his feet in one swift motion. He grinned as he noticed Ranma-chan tense. "Just so you realize what a stupid mistake you made when you decided to interfere, my name is Adon. One day the world will fear it."

"Tough words coming from somebody who seems to enjoy picking on children who can't defend themselves!" Ranma-chan retorted smugly, time spent in her female form having done nothing to curb her self-confidence. "And just so you know what a huge mistake you made when you decided to walk into Nerima, my name is Saotome Ranma and I never lose!"

"Is that so?" Adon said wryly, chuckling. "The competition in these parts must be pretty weak, then. Please, permit me to show you a true challenge." He took a step back and assumed a defensive stance. "I'm usually not one for chivalry, but you amuse me so I'll make an exception in this case. Ladies first."

"Heh, you'll regret your generosity," Ranma-chan answered arrogantly, smirking. She recognized her opponent's stance and posture as belonging to the Muay-Thai Kickboxing school and was unimpressed. Already she could see several openings caused by sloppiness and guessed that Adon had never finished his training. He was just a bully who enjoyed beating people up.

With a silent cry of excitement Ranma-chan attacked, launching a series of rapid blows at her adversary. Forced back, Adon blocked her punches with a raised forearm, grin slowly growing wider as he realized that this girl was much tougher than he'd anticipated. For her part, Ranma-chan was startled and slightly annoyed at how well Adon was defending. She'd expected this would end quickly, and his guard shouldn't be so effective...

In less than a second, Adon's stance and posture completely changed, becoming something Ranma-chan had never seen before. Sidestepping her next attack with remarkable swiftness, he growled and charged, his fists barely missing Ranma-chan's head as she dodged, desperately backtracking. Adon relentlessly continued his assault, challenging Ranma-chan with an unending onslaught of jabs, half-kicks, and thrusts that she was hardpressed to block. Her own counters were either preempted or easily evaded.

-Argh! Why can't I read his actions?- Ranma-chan wondered, frustrated at her unusual inability to predict her opponent's moves. There was something...off about Adon's fighting style, and there didn't seem to be any pattern behind his attacks. Still, if she couldn't foresee his next move and outmaneuver him, she had other options available.

Throwing a hard right jab to interrupt Adon's onslaught, Ranma-chan rushed backwards, putting a few yards between herself and her adversary as she clasped her hands together and stoked her confidence.

"Moko Takabishi!"

"Pathetic!" Adon shouted derisively, easily blocking Ranma-chan's ki attack with an upraised arm and grateful for Sagat's brutal training for a change. This was nothing compared to being struck by dozens of Tiger blasts in rapid succession. "Honestly, is that all you've got? You're disappointing me, little girl."

Surprised but undaunted, Ranma-chan smirked. She lived for fights like this, where she was pushed beyond her limits and had no choice but to innovate. If Adon thought this was the best she could do...well, he was sadly mistaken. Narrowing her eyes, she took a deep breath and charged, fists flying and moving at speeds no normal human could follow.

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Adon found himself overwhelmed, barely able to block even one out of every five strikes. Ranma-chan was unremitting in her offensive, giving him no time to recover and pushing him back towards the very same tree where the scared kid had once cowered. Soon, his vision clouded over with agony, and his body mentally screamed at him, urging him to embrace unconsciousness and end it. Continuing to stand was torture.

It was exactly what Adon wanted.

Laughing madly out of sheer pleasure, Adon slid backwards and spun around the tree. As he returned to battle, a red, fiery glow suffused his body, and he met Ranma-chan's next blow with one of his own at equal speeds. Caught off-guard, Ranma-chan wasn't able to completely halt her next punch in time, and Adon grabbed her overextended arm, using her own momentum to throw her over his head and into the tree as he released his iron grip. Their eyes met as she repositioned herself in mid-air so her feet would land first and allow her to use the trunk as a springboard, and she realized that the next few moments would be crucial.

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she shouted, pushing off the tree trunk to boost her already incredible speed as her fists and frame blurred.

"Jaguar Assault!" Adon yelled, jumping over Ranma-chan's aerial lunge and then, like a bird of prey, descending down to meet her as she desperately spun to face him.

Defending was out of the question. At these speeds it was virtually impossible to see the next attack let alone block it. Instead, both combatants focused solely on doing as much damage as possible. Ranma-chan, neither knowing nor caring what she hit so long as she hit something, punched, kicked, and jabbed furiously, force behind her blows amplified by her amazing quickness. Adon was just as brutal, pummeling her over and over again with his full strength.

Their encounter, although lasting only a few seconds, was decisive.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Ranma-chan screamed in agony, falling.

Letting go of the leg he'd just twisted as both landed, Adon chuckled triumphantly. A feral grin crossed his features, and as Ranma-chan looked up and tried to concentrate past her pain she finally understand why she'd been unable to read his movements. He fought like a wild animal. There was no overarching pattern or theme to his style, just the deadly skill and cunning of a predator and a cruelty that could only belong to a human.

"You should be proud, little girl. You actually hurt me," Adon told her, wiping the blood off his face from where Ranma-chan had landed several blows and actually appearing excited to see the red viscous fluid. He laughed, then, and slowly turned to walk away. "Well, it's been fun, but I still have a petty pickpocket to punish. Consider yourself lucky that I don't break both your legs, woman."

He had only gotten a few feet when the sounds of someone making a valiant effort to stand despite tremendous pain reached his ears. Turning half in surprise and half in eagerness, Adon was greeted by the sight of a determined Ranma-chan rising to her feet despite the damage he'd inflicted to her right leg. Finally, he'd found someone who understood. The purpose of martial arts wasn't to earn honor and develop one's spirit and mind or any other such nonsense. Martial arts were all about survival, fighting until it was impossible to go on for the sole reason of becoming stronger. If you lost, you were weak and didn't deserve to live. If you won, you'd earned the right to exist in this senseless world for another day until the next challenge. In the end, only the strong survive.

Adon whistled appreciatively, reassuming his unorthodox combat stance. "Heh, your stupidity amazes me. Here I was, about to let you ago with what are probably only a few bruised ribs and maybe a broken bone or two. And yet, you foolishly try to get back on your feet. Well, since you're so willing to take that child's punishment on yourself, I'll happily oblige you. This fight is much more interesting than a second-rate thief anyway."

"Keep smirking, Adon. You're only giving me something to look forward to when it's your body lying prone on the ground," Ranma-chan retorted with more confidence than she felt. Her right leg was screaming at her and was going to be practically useless for the rest of the battle. She wasn't even sure if it could support her, and relying solely on her left leg was going to be a large handicap. The rest of her wasn't feeling much better either. She didn't even want to think about all the bruises she had. Fortunately for her, Adon didn't appear to be in terribly good condition either, despite his bravado. She could see several marks forming where her punches had connected, and he seemed to be walking with a slight limp. Of course, he was probably doing better than she was, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Ranma never loses, after all!

-But...I'm Ranko right now,- the traitorous thought spoke, flittering through her mind with devastating results. -I'm a girl, and girls are weak. Women belong in the house, not the battlefield. They should cook, not fight. Do you really think you stand a chance, particularly with how little serious practice you've done recently?-

-That...that's a lie! No matter what I look like, I am still Ranma! Nothing can change that!- Ranma-chan mentally retorted, trying to reassure herself but to no avail. Realistically, she could not win. That was painfully obvious no matter what she might want to believe, and even if she did discover her opponent's Achilles heel in the next few moments she wouldn't have the opportunity to exploit it. One more exchange with Adon would likely finish her off.

-But...Ranma never loses!-

-...I'm not Ranma right now.-

Wondering what his challenger was thinking and disgusted by the look of indecision on her face, Adon decided it was time to attack. Concentrating, he relaxed, leaned back, prepared to spring forward, and-

"Where in the world am I now?!" Ryouga's plaintive cry echoed throughout the park as he rounded another tree and appeared in the clearing where the battle was taking place. Mumbling in frustration, he looked up from the map he was holding upside-down and prepared to ask for directions. "Ranma?!" he spoke, surprised to see her and even more startled at her badly beaten appearance. His attention then focused on Adon, who was quite clearly upset at being interrupted. "Who the heck are you?"

"Adon," the red-head answered, perceptively noticing the way Ryouga conducted himself and correctly guessing that he had some degree of fighting skill. This might actually be fun..."I'm the one who just trounced your girlfriend," he added, drawing the wrong conclusion from the worried glances Ryouga was casting Ranma's way. The way Ryouga's body tensed and eyes narrowed didn't do much to dispel Adon's misconceptions, though.

"...Die!" Ryouga shouted, overreacting, as he reached for his umbrella and cast his backpack aside. Honestly, was finding his house again, seeing his parents, and going for a walk with his dog without ending up in Aruba too much to ask for? Instead, he'd been lost, wandering through scouring deserts, mosquito-infested swamps, and top secret government space stations (at least, he hoped those were government space stations. He didn't want to think about who else those legions of white-armored soldiers might belong to), and plagued by those disgusting, recurring nightmares of him and Ranko. He did not need this insinuation to remind him of those dreams he was so desperately trying to forget and ignore right now.

"Nnh...stay out of this, Ryouga. This is my fight!" Ranma-chan protested, indignation momentarily eclipsing doubt. "I started it, and I will finish it!"

Hearing this declaration, Adon broke out laughing. "Heheha! You can't finish anything right now, little girl. If your boyfriend wants to step in and fight me, I'm all for it. Hopefully he'll prove to be more of a challenge than your pathetic efforts were."

"Why you!-" Ranma-chan yelled in anger, preparing to charge despite her injuries when Ryouga laid a firm hand on her right shoulder, halting her.

"Don't worry about this, Ranma. I normally wouldn't interfere in your duels, but I want to fight this guy, and I know how quickly you recover," Ryouga said truthfully and a little ruefully. "I doubt there would be anything left for me to attack if I let you finish this battle. So, I'm calling in the favor you owe and entering the fray. All right?"

Ranma-chan wanted to say that no, it was not all right. This was her battle and he had no right to involve himself in it. However, something held her back from saying so, and the more she thought about it the more appealing the idea became. She was badly injured, and she really had nothing at stake in this battle. Adon wasn't challenging her to claim the Tendo Dojo, triumph over the Anything-Goes Style, or even to avenge an insult. He just wanted to engage in senseless violence. Ranma, of course, would never back down from a fight, but she was Ranko right now. Letting Ryouga fight for her, letting him protect her, that is exactly what Ranko would do.

"...All right," Ranma-chan agreed reluctantly, backing down. "But be careful!" she added, concerned. "He's fast and fights like a wild animal. Don't be fooled by his stances."

Ryouga smiled reassuringly, although internally a few doubts were beginning to surface. This Adon had seriously messed up Ranma, and he knew better than most just how difficult that was. Still, seeing the vicious, nearly feral bloodlust on his opponent's face made it clear that this was somebody who had to be defeated. "Let's do this."

Umbrella extended, Ryouga released a battle-cry and charged. Adon, despite his own injuries, easily evaded and ducked under Ryouga's follow-up swing, laughing arrogantly. "You're too slow, fool!"

Sidestepping Ryouga's next thrust, Adon began dancing in and out of Ryouga's guard, attacking with lightning speed and then retreating before the Lost Boy could launch an effective counter. Ryouga found this greatly aggravating, but it was something he was used to from his numerous battles against Ranma. He needed to put some distance between them, though, if he ever wanted to reclaim the initiative.

Letting his body flow with his next umbrella strike, he leaned down and touched the ground with his left hand. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The sudden eruption of the ground caught Adon, who'd been about to weave into Ryouga's guard again and hammer him, by surprise. Forced to leap backwards to avoid the rain of debris, he barely raised his arm in time to block Ryouga's follow through ki attack.

"ShiShi Houkoudan!"

"Nice try, but not nearly good enough!" Adon bellowed, arm throbbing despite his words. A razor-edged bandana that came too close for comfort silenced him, and Ryouga continued his assault, pushing Adon back with a series of swift, powerful umbrella thrusts. Deciding to change this, Adon subtly led Ryouga towards a tree. Jumping over the next umbrella swing and onto the tree's surface with the expectation that connecting with the trunk would slow Ryouga and leave him open to attack, Adon was startled when Ryouga's umbrella smashed cleanly through the tree trunk, sending the decades-old tower of wood tumbling down. With an aggravated sigh, Adon adjusted his position and reluctantly pushed himself off the falling tree trunk away from the Lost Boy instead of toward. He'd have to take extra care not to get struck by his opponent's full strength. Better yet, he shouldn't give this Ryouga a chance to hit him at all.

"Jaguar Strike!"

Red aura crackling with power and animalistic rage, Adon struck with the speed and lethal grace of a jungle cat. Subjected to a flurry of blows at speeds he couldn't match, Ryouga was unable even to counterattack. Adon detected and evaded his feeble attempts to break up his onslaught with ease even at such close quarters, and punch after punch and kick after kick pummeled the Lost Boy's rock hard form. Finally, with a cry of pain, he fell. Adon continued to assault him as he lay on the ground, unmoving, but after a minute when it seemed certain that he'd won he stopped and chuckled triumphantly. That had been enjoyable, and he'd proven his superiority to the rest of humanity once again.

Turning to face Ranma-chan, he was surprised to see her smiling. What could she possibly find so amusing about this situation? He'd just trounced her and pummeled her boyfriend into the ground. She should be crestfallen and fearful, not-

Adon suddenly learned the answer to his question when, against all his expectations, Ryouga sprang to life and grabbed him by the ankles. Not giving the surprised martial artist a chance to recover, Ryouga used his powerful legs to propel both himself and his opponent into the air and into the rough surface of another tree (it goes without saying that the park had seen better days) that collapsed under the sheer force of the impact. Still holding onto Adon with an iron grip, Ryouga released one hand and started punching his adversary as they rolled on the ground, Adon desperately trying to break free and failing. Ignoring the red-head's ferocious attacks, Ryouga seized him by the neck with his free hand and readjusted his hold, regaining his feet and forcing Adon into a crushing bear hug.

"SHISHIHOUKOUDAN!!!"

A towering column of ki erupted from Ryouga and shot into the air, growing larger and more powerful as it ascended only to eventually succumb to the force of gravity and fall, returning to its owner. Adon screamed in rage and agony as the embodiment of Ryouga's loneliness and despair washed over him until, anger and energy finally spent, he collapsed. When the light and noise cleared, a battered Ryouga stood triumphant over the unconscious form of Adon in the epicenter of a newly formed crater.

The sound of Ranma-chan's congratulatory clapping greeted Ryouga's ears as she very carefully hobbled her way towards the rim of the crater. "Heh, not bad Ryouga. Playing dead in order to get him to drop his guard was a pretty good idea, although it wouldn't work against me since I know how much damage you can take."

"So you like to think, Ranma," Ryouga retorted smugly but a little tiredly, battle against Adon having drained him. Stretching once, he winced as his body made it known how bruised and sore he was. Adon's punches had hurt! "What was all that about anyway?"

Ranma-chan shrugged. "Who knows? He was threatening to harm a little kid who'd tried to steal his wallet or something when I interfered." Looking down at the unconscious Adon with contempt, she added, "He's just a violent maniac who enjoys terrorizing others."

"Well, he certainly did a number on both of us," Ryouga admitted, gazing at his fallen opponent cautiously to make sure he didn't get back up and utilize the same trick he himself had used earlier. Endurance notwithstanding, he didn't feel very confident about his chances in a second round. Focus returning to Ranma-chan, he noticed with some alarm that she was bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, I'll be all right. I've survived worse, after all," Ranma-chan commented, confidence contradicted by her groan of pain a moment later. "I'd better go to the hospital, though. Normally I'd just sleep this off, but with Nodoka still around that's definitely not an option."

"I'll carry you there," Ryouga offered, gathering his belongings and reluctantly sweeping Ranma-chan into his arms. "Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are, but I've seen enough injuries to know that you shouldn't do any unnecessary walking on that leg until you've had it examined by a doctor," he explained sternly, silencing her protests. A moment later, he added with some embarrassment, "You'll have to guide me there, though."

Ranma-chan chuckled and gave him directions as they proceeded, telling him when to turn and which streets to walk down. As she did, she couldn't help but note with some amusement that they actually did look like a couple, bruises and injuries notwithstanding. Heck, if she didn't know the truth even she might be fooled. For a brief moment she experienced a feeling of intense terror and disgust at this thought, but she quickly dismissed it. After all, wasn't this exactly what she wanted? To create an illusion so convincing that Nodoka would have no reason to doubt it? Well, by all accounts so far she'd succeeded splendidly. She should be happy about this.

...Right?

------

"Waaah! My niece has been wounded for life! Waaah!"

"Honestly, it's not that bad, Uncle Soun! I'm only going to have to wear a leg cast for a month, if even that!" Ranma-chan replied reassuringly, her embarrassment at Soun's waterworks of tears shared by the three Tendo sisters who were also in the room...well, at least two of the Tendo sisters. Kasumi still had that same, serene smile on her face so it was hard to tell what she was feeling.

"I wouldn't worry, Soun. Ranko is quite the survivor, and I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time. After all, she still has to repay Ryouga for saving her," Nodoka said, trying to reassure the Tendo patriarch and giving Ranko a covert wink. A little more sternly, she added, "You still shouldn't have been fighting, though, Ranko. Outside of self-defense, it's inappropriate for a lady."

Ranma-chan chuckled weakly from the hospital bed she was sitting up on and ignored Akane's pointed cough. "I know, Auntie, but I couldn't just stand aside and watch a child get beaten up." Noticing Nodoka's features tighten in preparation of a lecture, she conceded, "Next time, however, I won't stick around and put myself at risk. This-" she said, pointing at her cast, "-has certainly taught me a valuable lesson. Thank goodness Ryouga arrived when he did," she added, trying her best to go dreamy-eyed and sound lovesick. After so much practice, it was rather easy.

"Speaking of the knight in shining armor," Nabiki began somewhat wryly, leaning against the window, "where is he right now? I'm sure we'd all love to thank him for saving our dear cousin."

Silently thanking the gods that Ryouga had possessed the foresight to become lost as soon as he checked her into the hospital, Ranma-chan answered, "Unfortunately, I haven't seen him since he tried to track down a nurse to ask about my condition. Knowing him, he probably wound up lost." She pretended to be depressed.

"That's too bad," Akane spoke, a note of concern in her voice. "I would've liked to see him again. You're certain he wasn't seriously hurt, Ranko?" Privately, she was worried about Ryouga and wanted to ask him what had actually happened. Anybody who could defeat Ranma would surely have given Ryouga a hard time too, but Ranma was unlikely to tell her the full truth behind the battle, at least not while her loss was still so fresh. Darn him and his pride!

Ranma-chan nodded her head confidently. "Ryouga's fine! He showed up in the nick of time and overcame Adon in a matter of minutes." Falsely blushing, she continued, "I was worried about him for a moment, but Ryouga was marvelous," she spoke, forcing herself to go starry-eyed. "He fought brilliantly and then kindly carried me the entire way here." Sheepishly, she added, "I was actually disappointed when he handed me over to the medical staff. Oh, how I would've loved to stay in those strong arms..."

"Yes, Ryouga can be quite the gentleman," Kasumi piped in, sitting next to Ranma-chan's bedside and still wearing that serene smile of hers. "It's a pity he won't be around to help you with your recovery, Ranko. We'll just have to make sure you take it easy for the next month."

"Yes, we'll all help you while your injuries heal, Ranko," Nodoka spoke up, smiling comfortingly. "I'm not going to abandon you when you can use my help, so I've decided to postpone my return home until you've recovered...provided that's okay with Soun, of course."

Soun gulped quietly but, seeing no credible excuse he could use to deny Nodoka's request, quickly agreed. "Of course, Nodoka. Your presence in my household is an honor. Why, we're virtually family as it is anyway, what with Ranma and Akane's betrothal..."

Thankfully, Soun's comments redirected Nodoka's attention away from Ranma-chan who'd suddenly tensed, mind seething with emotional turmoil at this new development. The day when she'd have to say good-bye to her mother had been postponed, but the duration of her deception had just been extended. Even worse, in her injured state there was very little chance that Nodoka would let her continue what remained of her normal training regimen, and she'd also be forced to remain around the house more than she already did. Except for school where she spent much of her time in her female body anyway, she would have even less time she could use to be Ranma.

Spying Ranko's reflection for a brief moment in the window, Ranma-chan sighed and nodded her head imperceptibly. So be it. Her safest option now was to simply forget about finding time and privacy to drop the ruse and instead simply keep it going continuously. Until her mother left, she would be Ranko. It was as easy as that.

Smiling, Ranma-chan rejoined the conversation. The light shifted, and her reflection faded away, looking for all the world as if it was screaming although that may have only been a trick of the shadows.

Addendum: Adon is a character from the Street Fighter videogame series and is copyrighted by Capcom. In an attempt to forestall some criticism, yes, even as hard as it can be to compare fighters of different series to each other under typical circumstances I agree that Ranma would probably be able to defeat Adon. However, as I attempted to convey in this chapter, Ranma hasn't been practicing as much as she normally does and it was her doubt in her female form that shifted the advantage to Adon before Ryouga showed up. Had Ranma remained confident she would've likely figured something out just as she usually does. Adon is also a skilled fighter in his own right who has put up a good fight against Sagat, so one shouldn't underestimate his capabilities either.


	10. Can't Go Back

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 10 – Can't Go Back

In the vast multiverse of worlds that exist, there is a type of store that is feared above all others. They have played minor and major roles in countless legends, brought doom and salvation to innumerable people, and set in motion untold personal journeys. They may go by different names, they may be run by different owners, and they may even contain different goods, but they are the same in that they are never in the same place for long and disappear as quickly and quietly as they appeared, untrackable and able to cover more distance than even the Eternally Lost Boy in a single night.

As a new day dawned, it was not on one of these magic mystery shops that the rising sun shone down on (although it was certainly shining on one somewhere). As dangerous and infamous as these stores are, there is still something even more feared in the already frightening world of consumerism: the magic mystery merchant. Magic mystery shops are limited in where they can go. One of their most notable features is their ability to not stand out, and they can't very well be inconspicuous in a tropical jungle or harsh desert with the nearest town more than a day's travel away. The magic mystery merchant, however, is under no such restraints. He can go wherever he pleases, carrying whatever he wants in the seemingly endless expanse of his bags. If you ever happen to meet one, then you are certainly living in interesting times, with all the good and bad that implies, and it is almost guaranteed that your life will soon change.

Unaware of the role he was about to play, Mr. Tsung-zao smiled as he opened the door to his newly purchased shop, feeling immediately at home in the dim, cozy wooden confines of the first floor and already making mental notes of prominent spots to display certain goods. The wizened old man, bushy beard and mustache a stark contrast to the few tufts of hair on his head, moved with a grace and vigor belying his many years as he walked around the building, inspecting chairs, tables, and counters and mumbling in satisfaction whenever something met his approval. Yes, this place would do nicely now that he'd decided to settle down and stay in one place for a while, and the locale was excellent for his type of business. Close to the heart of the city but far enough to avoid the everyday flow of curiosity seekers with no intention of buying anything, resting in an inviting but nondescript corner with equally nondescript stores as neighbors...yes, this would be a great site to sell antiques at...along with the other oddities in his stock, although it would be for the best if he kept the merchandise he had no intention of selling in the storeroom on the second floor where it would be out of sight and hopefully wouldn't cause anyone any problems.

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Mr. Tsung-zao chuckled and prepared to start his new life in Nerima. From what he'd heard of this ward, he was certain he'd make a profit.

------

As Nodoka laid out her futon and prepared to retire for the night, she couldn't help but smile contentedly. It...felt nice to be surrounded by the noises of a busy household and feel like part of a family again. She missed Genma and Ranma terribly even though she knew their training was for the best, and she had grown lonely during their absence. It made her happy to be able to help the Tendos like this, and seeing the recent changes in Ranko sent a thrill through her heart.

"Looks like I owe Ryouga another favor," the Saotome matriarch commented with a wry chuckle, having drawn her own conclusions about Ranko's new behavior. Obviously, something important had passed between Ryouga and her on their last date, and Ranko had realized that it was time to stop acting like a tomboy and grow up into a proper lady. The speed and intensity with which Ranko had thrown herself into the task impressed Nodoka to no end, and she was pleased to note that Ranko would now make an excellent wife for anyone. Considering the obvious fact that Ranko was head-over-heels in love with the Lost Boy and only a total fool could turn her down, however, it seemed likely that Ryouga would continue to be the man in Ranko's life. This made Nodoka glad since, in her mind, they were quite well matched.

Of course, Ranko still had things to learn if she truly wanted to follow the traditional lifestyle, and she continued to be far too independent for her own good, as evidenced by her battle against...what was his name? Adon? These were only minor qualms, though, and they could be corrected with time which was something Ranko had plenty of while her leg healed in its cast. And Nodoka fully intended to instruct her future niece in the intricacies of the way of life she herself had chosen long ago when she married Genma. After all, in this modern world that increasingly stressed the importance of materialism, it was important that the spiritual purity of the household be preserved wherever possible.

Nodoka went to sleep, feeling happier and more at peace than she had in several years, completely oblivious to the ruse that was going on around her. Unaware of the pain she was causing to those closest to her, she dreamed dreams of her son and husband and enjoyed a deep, restful slumber. The same could not be said for the rest of the Tendo Household.

------

Akane's sleep was much more troubled, so troubled in fact that she wasn't even sleeping. Groaning in frustration, she rolled over, closed her eyes, and tried again. She didn't have any better luck and found herself wishing that P-chan was around. At least then she'd have someone she could share her problems with.

"Ranma no baka," she muttered to herself, "why do you always make things so complicated?"

-Why do you always make it so I can't help you?- Akane thought, bitter and angry at her own inability to aid her fiancé. The only thing she could do was put an end to Ranma's deception by revealing the truth, and that was the one thing she wouldn't do. That had the potential to hurt both Nodoka and Ranma in irreparable ways. But...the current situation wasn't any better either. Ranma's sole strategy seemed to be to bury himself in his ruse and race against time, hoping to beat the clock and that Nodoka left before she discovered Ranko's true identity. Even though they'd all been lucky so far, the risks were still so great, and Ranma's plan would likely make things even worse in the long run anyway if the day came when Nodoka did learn about Ranma's curse.

Akane wished she could fix Ranma's problem. She wished she could do something to help. Instead, despite all the time and effort she'd spent trying to think of a solution, she still couldn't do anything except offer silent support to an increasingly withdrawn Ranma. He was taking this façade too seriously. Ranma took nearly everything too seriously, his pride demanding he do his best even at something as embarrassing as pretending to be the opposite gender. He could've easily pleased Nodoka and made things much less difficult for himself if he'd played the part of the tomboyish Ranko with a few growing signs of femininity. Instead, he'd taken his Ranko guise to an extreme and was now lovesick, uber-feminine Ranko. It made her teeth hurt just looking at her, and Ranma was becoming so good at the deception that were times when even she couldn't tell that he was acting.

This – the fact that Ranma could hide himself so effectively from her – worried Akane. There was a growing distance between them caused by her own feelings of helplessness and Ranma-chan's preoccupation with maintaining her guise, and it felt like she was losing Ranma to a deception she was both powerless and unwilling to fight. This...was not a good feeling, but she had no idea what she could do to change things.

"Akane no baka," she muttered, changing her favorite mantra for a moment as she closed her eyes again and focused all her concentration on falling asleep so her troubled mind could finally rest. Eventually, she succeeded, but not before a tear had fallen and joined the many that already stained her pillowcase from nights before.

------

-There are those who say that it is what we do that defines us.-

Ranma-chan opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching, she climbed out of her futon and slowly stood up and stretched. It was early, but she had to help Nodoka and Kasumi prepare breakfast. After all, that was what Ranko, with her newly discovered, Nodoka-inspired femininity, would do.

-But what if we're living a lie? What distinguishes truth from falsehood?-

Slipping into her schoolgirl's uniform as if it was made for her, Ranma-chan paused and smiled slightly, feeling a sense of perfect calm. This...felt right. Suffused with quiet joy, she made her way downstairs. As she did so, she was somewhat dismayed to see the door to the house shatter.

-The answer is the mind. The mind is what separates truth from deception and informs us of which is real.-

"Saotome! I challenge you to a duel! By the honor of the Toya-Toya School of the Deadly Yo-Yo Martial Arts, you shall succumb to the might of my undefeated 'Round-the-World' technique!" shouted a young man clad in complete samurai garb and spinning three yo-yos in each hand.

Ranma-chan sighed and looked around. To her left was the sliding door to the kitchen and an apron. To her right was the way to the dojo and a gi. -This is not how I wanted to start my morning,- she fumed, taking a reluctant step to the right.

"Don't worry, Ranko, I'll take care of this!" Ryouga declared, leaping out of a closet and landing in front of the surprised Ranma-chan. "There's no need for you to bother yourself with this business. After all, you are a girl," the Lost Boy reminded her, giving her a conspirator's wink.

-But what happens if the mind starts believing the lie is the truth and the truth a lie?-

Feeling strangely weak and giddy as Ryouga's visage filled her vision, she nodded in gratitude. He was right. She was Ranko, and Ranko was a girl. Ranko wouldn't want to fight. Ranko wanted to keep house, marry Ryouga, raise a family, and spend her life in domestic bliss. As long as she was Ranko, she could leave martial arts to Ryouga and let him defend her honor.

Cheerfully and without hesitation, she headed for the kitchen and put on the apron, leaving the dojo and gi behind her. She did not look back.

-If the mind believes the lie is the truth, we become the lie.-

Ranma-chan continued to dream.

------

The entire Tendo family was assembled to see Nodoka off. Ranma-chan, wearing a green dress and no longer encumbered by her cast, was hugging her mother, tears that could be real or false in her eyes. Even though this day had been postponed by a month, Ranma-chan still couldn't make sense of her feelings. She was determined to show her mother how much she cared about her, though.

Although slightly more reserved, Nodoka also looked like she might break down crying soon. Saying good-bye to her friends that were as close as family...it was tough. Almost as tough as watching Genma and Ranma leave so long ago had been. It was time she stopped burdening the Tendos, though, and it was her duty to wait for Genma and Ranma at their home.

"I'm going to miss you, auntie," Ranma-chan whispered sincerely, voice choked with sobs that were so easy to fake they might actually be sincere. She tightened her grip.

Nodoka smiled down sadly at her future niece and affectionately patted the back of her head, fingers fondly running through Ranma-chan's crimson hair. "I'm so glad we were able to spend this time together, Ranko. You've made me so happy, seeing you become the lady I knew you could be. I wish you and Ryouga luck with your relationship. Remember your roles and things should be fine."

She reluctantly released Ranma-chan and bowed before Soun. "I thank you, old friend, for all the kindness you and your family have shown me during my stay. I apologize for burdening you for so long."

Soun bowed back and waved his left hand dismissively. "You haven't been a burden at all, Nodoka, and you are always welcome in my house. After all, once Ranma and Akane marry, we'll be family."

Nodoka smiled again, this time happily as she thought of her son and turned to face Akane. "Yes, I look forward to that day. Akane, please take good care of my son for me and tell him that he should come visit me at our house sometime. I know Genma wants to surprise me at the wedding, but I don't care about that. I'd rather see both of them now."

Noticing the guilt and regret that crossed Ranma-chan's face as Nodoka said this, Akane nodded her head. "Sure thing, Auntie, and I'm looking forward to the time when I can call you Mom. Take care of yourself."

"I'll miss you too, Mrs. Saotome," Kasumi added, a touch of sorrow gracing her delicate features. "If you ever need any help with anything at all, feel free to ask. It would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Ditto," Nabiki chimed in, standing beside her elder sister with an unusually warm and non-mercenary expression on her face. "The time you spent here has been a blast, and I hope you decide to stop by again soon. If you ever need help with finances, you know who to ask."

"Thank you Nabiki, Kasumi, everyone," Nodoka said, voice choked with emotion as she picked up her luggage and prepared to leave. "It's been a pleasure living with all of you, and I...I wish you all the best life has to offer. Farewell."

As Nodoka turned around and left, Ranma-chan found herself reaching out imploringly, wanting her mother to stay even if it meant continuing this ruse. She knew that couldn't happen, though, and, with a weary sigh, lowered her arm. Looking around her, she saw the looks of sympathy she was receiving from the Tendo family and gritted her teeth. She was Saotome Ranma, and she didn't need anybody's help! She would bury this pain and longing until it was completely forgotten and return to her usual life, just like she always did!

...She only wished it didn't have to be this way.

Akane opened her mouth to say something, but before the words formed Ranma-chan spun around and stormed back into the house, glower keeping everyone at a distance. After all these weeks, it was time to be Ranma again.

------

"What a life," Ranma muttered bitterly from the top of Furinkan High as he watched the sunset, beauty of the scene doing nothing to lessen his dark mood. He sighed and, wearing his new school uniform, crossed and uncrossed his legs as he tried to make himself comfortable. Honestly, who'd have ever thought that he'd actually get used to panties and skirts? Gah.

A stinging pain made itself known, and Ranma raised his hand and fingered the small cut one of Mousse's endless numbers of weapons and miscellaneous items had made on his right cheek. The young Chinese master of hidden arts had certainly lost no time in ambushing him, and he'd improved his skills since their last duel. Not enough to defeat him, of course, but he definitely needed to be slightly more careful until he'd made up for lost time. He wasn't looking forward to the enhanced training regimen that loomed ahead of him, but at least it would keep him busy although, he suspected with depressing certainty, not out of trouble.

Shampoo was already a bother again and had hounded him continuously throughout the past few days. It was getting to the point where he expected the beautiful but obsessive Amazon to leap out of every corner and closet, glomp him, and then try to seduce him. He was sick and tired of hearing how much she'd missed him and putting up with her over-amorous antics. Ukyo was, fortunately, still the sane one and had seen him nearly everyday at school as Ranko anyway, but whenever Shampoo showed up...she became nearly as bad as the purple-haired Chinawoman! And then Akane would smack him with a mallet despite the entire situation not being his fault!

His life had, in effect, returned to normal, Ranma concluded gloomily. All his problems, from women to crazy rivals to water magnetism, had merely been waiting for his mother to leave. It was probably only a matter of time before a vengeful martial artist wielding a so-called "invincible" technique showed up and challenged him. At least Tatawaki and Kodachi still hadn't returned, although, knowing his luck, that would probably change soon and Happosai was undoubtedly on his way back too.

Nothing had changed and nothing would change. Nerima was the way it had always been since his arrival here, and it would remain the same for who knows how long, with him bogged down and chained by a convoluted series of engagements and relationships with no resolution in sight.

"Honestly, things were almost better when I was girl," Ranma murmured quietly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. -At least then life was quieter and I didn't need to worry about all this!-

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and Ranma opened his eyes and craned his head to look behind him. Akane's serious, brown eyes met his puzzled blue ones. What was she doing here?

"Ranma...could we talk for a bit?" Akane asked, voice tremulous and uncertain. She slowly walked over and sat down beside her fiancé.

"About what, Akane?" Ranma replied cautiously, wondering what she was doing here and hoping that she didn't think he'd done something wrong again. Still, judging by her composure, he somehow doubted that.

"...I'm s-s-sor...Ranma, I'm sorry about losing my temper earlier today and hitting you," Akane spoke hurriedly, forcing the distasteful words out of her mouth as Ranma turned and gazed at her incredulously. This definitely wasn't what he'd expected to hear.

"Ah, don't worry about it Akane. It's not as if you can actually hurt me anyway," Ranma replied, beginning to worry about where this conversation might lead and wincing as he realized how rude his own words sounded. Fortunately for him, Akane merely gritted her teeth and waited until she'd calmed down before continuing.

"It's not okay, Ranma," Akane insisted intently, folding her hands together in worry and looking down at the world below as she tried to collect her thoughts and give voice to the feelings she wanted to convey. "Your life...isn't easy, and you are constantly dealing with problems. Now, you aren't completely blameless, but it isn't fair of me to hold you responsible for everything that goes wrong. While your mother was here, I desperately wanted to help you, but there was nothing I could do then. Feeling so powerless...it made me realize how much I could but didn't do when I had the chance. Now that things are back to...well, normal, I want to help you in the ways I can. Therefore, I promise you that I'll make more of an effort to control my temper and give you the chance to explain yourself from here on out."

Ranma was more than stunned. "Akane...I don't know what to say," he said in a voice filled with astonishment and verging on disbelief. Had Shampoo put something in his food again? His stomach felt all right...

"'Thank you' might be a good place to start," Akane suggested with an amused chuckle, raising her head and meeting Ranma's gaze. Unconsciously, their breathing deepened, and something seemed to go click. Slowly and uncertainly, their faces drew closer, and the blue-haired young woman closed her eyes, feeling as if she was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real, could it? And yet...

Ranma, too, found himself strangely compelled to close the distance between them, but at the same time there was a contrary force at work. Disgust welled up inside him at the thought of kissing a girl, and this unexpected feeling and its cause startled and surprised him, freezing him in place. There was something...not right about this.

"SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mousse yelled, swinging a barbed chain as he leapt down from the sky.

Fortunately in Nerima, there is always an interruption available, and Ranma and Mousse were soon locked in a brutal aerial contest of skill as they descended from Furinkan's roof. Akane, simultaneously blushing in embarrassment and red from rage, twitched and took several deep, calming breaths. They didn't work, and she slowly stood up, filled with nervousness and trying to figure out what had almost happened. She hadn't...he couldn't have...they didn't really...WHAT WAS GOING ON?!!

Mind ablaze with unanswered questions and confusion, Akane hurried down the flights of stairs and broke into a run immediately after exiting Furinkan, pointedly heading in the opposite direction of the trail of sharp projectiles. She...needed some time to calm down and think about this rationally, and she could always talk to Ranma later. Right?

Akane continued running.

------

"DIE SAOTOME!"

"Another day, another battle," Ranma-chan muttered sarcastically as she dodged the barbed end of another one of Mousse's chains, fighting the near-sighed martial artist for the umpteenth time. Still, at least this distracted her from thinking about Akane. Even though a couple days had passed since their conversation on the school's roof, neither one had worked up the courage to talk to the other. Akane usually stammered out a few words and hurried elsewhere whenever she saw him, and she...she still didn't know what her feelings were and felt even less comfortable trying to explain them. Though she was hesitant to admit it, Ranma-chan knew she felt something for her blue-haired fiancée, but thinking of being together with her...her mind and body screamed that it was wrong, and revulsion swept her whenever she contemplated her physical attractiveness. It was probably only a result of the recent and still on-going Shampoo overdose that was making her leery of all things female, but still...

"Moko Takabishi!" Ranma-chan yelled, a blast of red ki erupting from her cupped hands and soaring towards Mousse. Lunging to the side, Mousse barely managed to evade Ranma's follow-through flurry of punches and hastily tossed a large, spiked ball in his opponent's direction, sliding backwards and dropping to the next rooftop to put some space between them. He knew that engaging Ranma in close-quarters for long was a fool's gambit.

Ranma-chan sighed as she stood up and assumed a defensive stance, tired of this battle but grudgingly impressed by how much Mousse had improved. The Chinese martial artist had obviously put the time that had passed during the recent 'truce' to effective use, and his improved performance was no doubt encouraging him to try even harder, strengthening an already vicious cycle. "Give it up already, Mousse! You're only wasting my time!"

Mousse briefly fingered a set of daggers hidden in his robes but decided against using them right now. Better to save the deadly weapons for when he needed them. Besides, Ranma had been noticeably more temperamental lately. If he could distract her, perhaps..."Wasting your time, Ranma? Ha!" He threw a round, spiked projectile that Ranma-chan easily avoided. It came to a clattering rest on a nearby rooftop. "You're wasting everybody's time with your pathetic indecisiveness and stalling!" A chain sprang out of his right sleeve and he began spinning it over his head. "Have you ever wondered why nobody here ever gives up? It's because your dithering gives us hope!" He let the chain fly at his enemy, holding onto one end as he jumped after it. "Hope that we can win the person we love!"

Jumping over the chain and spinning around Mousse's kick, Ranma-chan gritted her teeth and tried to position herself so she could launch a Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. Mousse had no intention of giving her that chance, though, and immediately upon landing flicked his wrist, sending his chain hurtling into the air even as he continued to hold onto one end and forcing Ranma-chan to stay on the defensive. A second chain slid out of his left sleeve and joined the first, moving with a fluid grace and level of control that would've amazed anyone not familiar with the Chinese martial artist's skills. Simultaneously, several more round, spiked objects dropped out of his robes and rolled across the roof. "And as long as I have hope, I'll never stop fighting!"

Mousse jumped into the air at the same time Ranma-chan landed, and every one of the spherical projectiles he'd just dropped suddenly exploded, producing an earsplitting boom and filling the battlezone with dust and shrapnel. Instincts honed by a lifetime of training having warned her of danger, Ranma-chan had leapt into the air again, avoiding the worst of the explosion but still slightly stunned. Mousse's chains snaked after her, forcing her to devote all her concentration on dodging and giving her no time to plan her landing.

They both alighted onto a second, nearby rooftop where, just as Mousse had planned, the first projectile he'd thrown exploded, catching Ranma-chan off-guard. Taking advantage of his opponent's surprise, Mousse managed to wrap one of his chains around her waist and grinned, pleased that his plan had worked and preparing to activate the electrical charge he'd built into his weapons. However, an ominous creaking sound quickly turned his grin into a frown, and he realized with horror that part of the roof they were on was about to collapse. Coming to the same conclusion, Ranma-chan took a gamble and pulled the chain, sending Mousse tumbling as the roof gave in and both martial artists fell.

CRACK! SPLASH! THUD!

Wincing, Ranma-chan brushed several pieces of wood and shrapnel off her body, her suddenly wet clothes sending chills down her spine. She'd landed on top of a water barrel that'd collapsed under her weight, thoroughly soaking her. Considering the numerous chests and antiques carefully stacked around the room, though, a barrel was probably better and cheaper than some of the alternatives. Still..."Mousse, you idiot! What were you thinking?! Somebody could've been hurt!"

Facing away from her, Mousse groaned and decided he preferred unconsciousness to the real world right now and returned to the land of dreams as the sound of a rapidly approaching pair of feet caught the red-head's attention. As the door to the room opened and the worried face of a wrinkled old man who looked partially Chinese but with an unidentifiable sense of foreignness about him, Ranma-chan opened her mouth and prepared to apologize. Before she could say anything, though, the old man threw the contents of a glass of hot water at her, and Ranma-chan yelped in pain.

"What did you do that for?!" Ranma-chan demanded to know, realizing a moment later that she was still female despite the exposure to hot water.

Mr. Tsung-zao sighed in relief, missing Ranma-chan's growing expression of bewilderment. "Thank goodness you're a girl. That barrel contained magic water from Nyannichuan, a cursed spring of Jusenkyo where, tragically, a young girl drowned one thousand five hundred years ago. Had you been a boy, you would now be cursed to transform into a young lady every time you come into contact with cold water."

As Mr. Tsung-zao stood over her and elaborated, unaware that his audience was already intimately aware of Jusenkyo curses, Ranma-chan blinked. She was trapped as a girl. She should be horrified. She should be livid. She should be screaming. And yet, even though her mind was still processing this new development and the full mental impact was likely yet to come, Ranma-chan couldn't help but wonder...why did she feel relieved?


	11. Inversion

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters belong to their respective creators and copyright holders. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

Story Notes: Thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate the kind comments people have left and have enjoyed reading what people think of the story so far. Hopefully these last chapters won't disappoint. Trugeta also has my thanks for pointing out a rather embarrassing mistake on my part that's been corrected in the master copy now. As for the matter of the Musk and double Jusenkyo curses that Howard Russell brought up, heh, good point. I hadn't really thought of that. Maybe the reason why the Musk used a magic artifact to lock curses rather than utilize the same spring twice was to maintain their victims' animal side? The way I'm looking at it, their magic artifact merely locks a Jusenkyo curse rather than make it permanent, i.e. the original body still exists but the victim is prevented from returning to it. Contrastingly, a double Jusenkyo curse completely removes the original body, so if the Musk had doused their victims with Jusenkyo water twice they'd be humans with animal minds rather than cursed animals stuck in human bodies as they achieved by locking the curse. This is merely after the fact rationalization and a guess, though, so who knows? Anyway, please read and enjoy.

------

Chapter 11 – Inversion

The cold, hard rain fell in sheets of piercing droplets, drenching all those caught outside despite their best efforts to remain dry. Walking down the wet streets of Tokyo and whistling an uncharacteristically cheerful tune, the Eternally Lost Boy didn't mind in the least. Umbrella closed and firmly affixed to his backpack, Ryouga laughed as the rain continued to soak him to the bone. He'd...missed this and so many other small things while cursed, and he was determined to make up for lost time. His Jusenkyo curse was gone, and for the first time in who knows how long Ryouga felt truly happy.

The Lost Boy chuckled again as Furinkan High came into view and marveled at his unusually good luck. First he had stumbled upon that magic spring, and now he was already back in Nerima with enough water to cure everyone. -Heh, looks like fate has finally decided to make up for the agony my recent life has been,- Ryouga thought sardonically, cynicism momentarily surfacing again but quickly residing in the face of the sheer exultation he felt at no longer having to fear cold water.

"Ryouga?"

Hearing the familiar, concerned voice, Ryouga blushed and turned around, meeting Akane's puzzled gaze and scratching the back of his head nervously. Now that hiding his curse was no longer necessary, he could finally take the time and effort to show her the true depth of his affections...provided Ranma's mother wasn't still around, of course, the Lost Boy belatedly realized. He did not want to pretend to be Ranko's boyfriend again. Those sick, perverse dreams he'd been having – although thankfully with less regularity – were already more than he could tolerate.

"Um...Ryouga, why are you soaking wet when you have an umbrella within easy reach? You might catch a cold!" Akane scolded, worry for her friend overriding her confusion. Besides, while Ryouga was nice, he wasn't exactly the sanest person she knew, and he had his own peculiar quirks rivaling anyone else in Nerima.

The Lost Boy, desperate to supply an answer that wouldn't incriminate him, struggled to rapidly come up with something credible. He succeeded...to an extent. "Haha, eh, well...you see...it's part of my training for...the Tidal Flash Kick Technique! In order to master the attack, I must first embrace the rains and learn how to tell each raindrop apart! Yeah..." Ryouga trailed off, for the first time taking in the blue-haired girl's own appearance. Running clothes slightly damp despite the open blue umbrella held in her left hand, she looked paler than usual, as if she hadn't been sleeping much, and red lines that could've only been caused by extensive crying marked her eyes. "Are you all right, Akane?" He clenched his fists in anger as another thought occurred to him. "What did Ranma do this time?" Truce or no truce, if Ranma had hurt Akane...

"It's not his fault!" Akane protested defensively, eyes lighting up passionately but entire demeanor quickly deflating. "It's...complicated, Ryouga. Do you have a minute?" She gestured at a nearby tree, indicating that she wanted to talk to him there.

"For you, of course, Akane," Ryouga answered quickly, following as the young martial artist beckoned him over and wondering what in the world had happened while he was away. To see Akane so depressed that she couldn't sustain a temper? Much as he loved her, that was practically unheard of, and his worry grew.

The Lost Boy wouldn't have to wait long to have his questions answered.

"Ranma's...curse is locked?" Ryouga asked uncomprehendingly, trying to wrap his mind around the horrifying idea and feeling shivers run down his spine. Being trapped in a body that's not your own for the rest of one's life? Even in his angriest moments, he would never have wished such a fate upon his rival.

Akane nodded her head glumly. "Yes, Ranma's...stuck as a girl. Cologne's trying to find something to help him, but she hasn't had any luck so far. Apparently not even Jusenkyo water can undo a double curse."

"But...I have a cure!" Ryouga spoke up, voice filled with desperate, nearly manic hope as the rain continued to fall around them. "For Jusenkyo! I found a magic spring on my latest trip that cures...let's see, what are the details again?" He fished out a damp pamphlet from one of his backpack's compartments and read hurriedly. "Welcome traveler to the Spring of Moonlight Magic! Long, long ago a beautiful, kind queen came from the moon and bathed in these calm waters, blessing them for all time with her love and mercy. Because of the queen's gift, this spring heals wounds and cures curses. Enter and find yourself restored."

The Lost Boy, remembering that there was more text on the back, flipped the pamphlet over and squinted as he tried to make out the tiny words. "Disclaimer: The Lunar Sisterhood is in no way, shape, or form responsible for any undesired effects caused by bathing in or drinking these waters. The Spring of Moonlight Magic's waters require moonlight to work. The Spring of Moonlight Magic does not remove generational curses, lycanthropy, or acne. Neither can its power be used to change fate or undo the effects of a curse that is no longer active. To restore a body, there must be a trace of the original form left. For more information, visit our website, URL to be announced once the computer we ordered arrives and we learn how to do web design."

Ryouga stared at the pamphlet for a long moment, as if through sheer force of will he could force the words to change and offer hope for Ranma. They didn't, and in a fit of rage and anger aimed at himself he crumpled the slip of paper in his fist and bashed his head against the tree trunk. The tree took more damage than he did, and he was left wondering why the heck he hadn't read the disclaimer before now. Can't restore a body without a trace of the original form left? That didn't do any good now that Ranma's curse was locked, and all he'd accomplished was to kindle and then crush the hopes of the woman he loved.

Akane, whose spirits had briefly risen as she listened to Ryouga talk only to plummet once the full extent of the disclaimer became known, tried to smile reassuringly. "Don't blame yourself, Ryouga. There's nothing you could've done to change what's happened."

"If I'd gotten here earlier..." Ryouga mumbled, cursing himself for having taken so long enjoying the pleasures of swimming and being able to touch cold water again when he should've hurried to Nerima as quickly as possible.

"It's not your fault! You had no way of knowing!" Akane insisted, although she too felt disappointed that Ryouga hadn't appeared with the cure earlier. It would've made everything so much easier...No, she mustn't think like that. There was no reason Ryouga should feel any guilt for what had happened. He wasn't the one who'd avoided Ranma the entire week and ran away whenever the martial artist might've needed him. He wasn't the one who'd done nothing to stop Mousse despite the awareness that the Chinese Master of Hidden Arts had become far more dangerous. He wasn't the one-

"Akane?" Ryouga asked nervously, concern for the blue-haired woman overriding his own self-recrimination. Seeing how distraught she looked...it was tearing his heart apart. She couldn't...Idiot, she obviously was blaming herself. You know her well enough to realize that. What to do? What to do? "Akane, I...please, this isn't your fault either. Even if you'd been there, there's nothing you could've done to stop Ranma and Mousse from fighting. You know how stubborn and determined those two are. Please, you mustn't blame yourself. And don't give up hope. Ranma's never given up, and he's always come through in the end. I'm sure...things will work out somehow."

Not knowing what else to do, Ryouga hugged Akane, offering her his silent support and strength. Much to his relief, she didn't pull away and even seemed to return the hug, her trembling chest making it obvious that she was choking back sobs. Being so close to the woman he loved yet knowing that this embrace was only for solace and her heart was still so far away...it hurt, but not nearly as much as he believed Akane was hurting right now. How long had she been blaming herself? What kind of mental shape must Ranma be in to so thoroughly drown out Akane's temper and break down her normal façade of self-reliance and strength? Perhaps more importantly and despite his words to the contrary, could their lives really ever return to normal?

------

Trapped. The single word repeated itself over endlessly in Ranma-chan's mind, painfully reminding the young woman – formerly young man – of what she'd lost. Trapped, her life as Ranma over. Trapped, forced to live in a body that she had only just escaped from. Trapped as Ranko.

She should be appalled right now, her worst nightmare having come true. The life she had lived and the person she once was...all were gone now, perhaps never to return. There was no way she could continue as Ranma. He was male, and she...was not. Marrying Akane, Ukyo, or Shampoo and fathering their children was impossible now. Heck, she couldn't even properly defend herself anymore, as her recent battle against Adon clearly demonstrated. She was merely a weak girl who was only good at housework.

And yet...mixed in with her shame and horror was a disturbing feeling of relief. After all, wasn't she free now? Soun, Ukyo, and Cologne couldn't possibly expect her to fulfill her engagements as a girl, and the Kunos had given up. Mousse, filled with guilt and regret over what he'd inadvertently done, had completely forsaken his ambitions to defeat her and win Shampoo. If what she'd heard was true, he was even planning on leaving soon, possibly for good, to do some soul-searching. Similarly, her responsibilities to defend the Tendo Dojo against challengers and display her skill were obviously absolved. Men, not women, were the ones who needed to fight and protect, and, despite what she knew Akane would say, to do and expect otherwise was ridiculous, particularly considering her weakness. She was free from all the entanglements that had bound her while she'd been Ranma.

These thoughts horrified her, and whenever they crept into her conscious mind Ranma-chan would squash them. However, after a night's sleep they'd always return, even stronger and more persistent than before. She couldn't ignore them, so instead she ignored everyone else. After all, what would her friends and family think if they saw her so weak and confused? It's not like she could confide in them about her conflicted emotions. They wouldn't understand and would only treat her as if she was crazy. Even she didn't understand her own feelings and thoughts right now.

If only...if only there was someone she could trust...

"Ranma?"

"Ryouga?" Ranma-chan muttered in surprise, identifying the voice as belonging to her rival and shuddering as she heard the door slide open. Of all the people to see her like this...Keeping her back to him, she bunched up in an even tighter ball and tried to make herself as small as possible. "Go away!" she snapped, trying to sound mad but finding her voice strangely weak. Go away, go away, go away, go away, go-

"Ranma..." Ryouga trailed off uncertainly, the fragile and vulnerable appearance of his archrival filling him with unease. Even with Akane's words of warning, he hadn't expected to see Ranma look so...defeated and hopeless. Her unwillingness to give up, even though it often confounded him, was one of the things that made Ranma Ranma. Without it, she looked like a frightening shell of her former self.

"Go away, Ryouga. I don't want to see anyone right now," Ranma-chan repeated sullenly, refusing to turn around and look at him. She didn't want his pity.

Ryouga sighed and crouched behind Ranma, wondering what he should say and deciding to cut straight to the chase and hope for the best. Sitting around stammering uncertainly wasn't going to help. He just hoped the unusual eloquence he'd managed to muster earlier with Akane hadn't abandoned him yet. "I'm not going away, Ranma...at least not if I can help it," he quickly qualified, remembering his penchant for becoming lost. "You obviously need someone to talk to right now, and I'm perfectly willing to stay here and knock some sense into your stubborn head if it comes to that."

Ranma-chan snorted. "What good will talking do? It won't change anything, and I'll still be stuck as a girl. Heck, out of everyone here, you should be happy about this, Ryouga! Think about it! I'm no longer an obstacle to you, not in martial arts or your desire to win Akane's affections. You're probably actually overjoyed at my misfortune and have only come to make yourself look good in Akane's eyes!" She instantly regretted those words when they left her mouth but hoped the insult would convince him to leave. She would find herself disappointed.

Ryouga winced and ignored the flash of anger that ran through him. Ranma was hurting right now, and it was only natural that she'd try to hurt those around her too. He had to remain calm. "You know that's not true, Ranma. I've spent too much time as P-chan to be happy about anyone becoming trapped in a Jusenkyo curse. What I'm here for is to try to remind you not to give up. You've been in bad situations before and always managed to pull through. Don't stop doing that now."

"This is different!" Ranma-chan shouted, turning around angrily to face him for the first time. "Every time in the past, there has always been a solution nearby! All I needed to do was grab it! This time, though, there's not a single trace of hope anyway! Even Cologne is stumped, because if she had a cure or even a potential cure she'd obviously be using it right now to persuade me to marry Shampoo! There's nothing I can do to change what has happened. Absolutely nothing!"

"Absolutely...nothing," she repeated despairingly, voice cracking from pent-up emotions as she fell forward onto the floor. Tears started falling from Ranma-chan's eyes, and she tried to quickly wipe them away but they wouldn't stop flowing. To think, she, Saotome Ranma, had become so weak that she couldn't even stop crying. Pathetic. She was utterly pathetic and wretched right now, and she just wanted to disappear and be forgotten...

Ryouga, acting more on instinct than anything else, placed his left hand on her shoulder, and Ranma-chan immediately looked up, breathless and feeling dizzy. Why...why was she suddenly so warm? "You idiot, Ranma! There is always something that can be done!" Those words...they sounded so confident and certain. "Look at me!" She couldn't look away. "I've endured a curse that strips away my very humanity, but even though a cure was nowhere in sight I never gave up hope that I'd find one someday! I have continued living my life despite the hardships I faced along the away." Ryouga...Ryouga was so strong, so much stronger than she was. "If you think the only thing you can do is curl up into a ball and hide from the world, hurting all those who care about you, then you truly are pathetic. For crying out loud, go outside and do something, Ranma!" If there was only someway he could share his strength with her...

Feeling Ryouga's intense gaze bore into her, Ranma-chan blushed and lowered her head, wondering why she was so flushed and even more confused than she had been earlier. Nothing made sense right now. The only thing her besieged trains of thought could figure out was that she was weak and Ryouga was strong and that maybe if she listened to him and kept him near, then maybe she wouldn't be so weak. "A-all right," she stuttered out, voice quavering. "I'll g-go out. Just...just promise me that you'll go with me, okay? I...I do-don't know what I'd do right now if I met Happosai or...or someone else like him." It was a weak excuse, she knew, but she didn't want Ryouga to leave her. Why?

Ryouga smiled slightly and let go of her, mistaking her sigh of disappointment at being released for something else. "Sure thing, Ranma. I'll protect you. That's a promise."

Hearing those words, it took all of Ranma-chan's will to keep herself from swooning as intoxicating ebullience swept through her body. What...what was going on? And did she really want it to stop?

------

-My life is departing. I've only one breath left.-

-Use it to meditate. Free yourself from this world as you have been taught. Let your soul rise to eternity with your last breath. Do not waste it…for me.-

-I've already wasted my whole life. I want to tell you with my last breath...I have always loved you. I would rather be a ghost, drifting by your side...as a condemned soul...than enter heaven without you. Because of your love...I will never be a lonely spirit.-

Ryouga and Ranma-chan left the movie theater just as they'd entered it, hand in hand, the former believing that Ranma-chan refused to let go to prevent him from becoming lost and the latter holding on for the simple reason that she didn't want to let go. Ranma-chan didn't know how to explain it, but the Lost Boy's touch...it made her feel good. Better than she could ever remember feeling, actually, even as she was overcome by increasing turmoil. This...this couldn't be right. This feeling she was feeling...it couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? Ryouga was only a friend, if even that. She wouldn't...she couldn't...

Her mind screamed one thing, but her body proclaimed another. Every part of her was filled with warmth, and she tingled whenever she brushed against Ryouga's strong form. More than anything else, she wanted to embrace and melt into him, forgetting all of her sorrows and the past and be one with the Lost Boy forever and ever and never let go. These thoughts should disgust her. She knew they should. But, instead, they thrilled and excited her, sending her heart racing and pounding so hard that her increasingly desperate protests were drowned out. It was as if her body had a will of its own or that instead of one she had two minds. And the words voiced in the movie she'd just seen continued to reverberate in her head...

Ryouga, oblivious to Ranma-chan's internal conflict, was similarly mentally torn as the two silently walked Nerima's streets under the now clear night sky, the lights of the city obstructing all but the brightest of stars but providing their own beautiful illumination. He should confess his feelings to Akane. With his curse gone, there was nothing to hold him back, and who knew what might happen if he waited and stalled like he always did? Time was precious and should not be wasted, as the movie he'd watched poignantly reminded its audience. On the other hand, though, there was Ranma to think about. He...she...whatever, also loved Akane despite her adamant denials, and right now she needed his friendship more than ever before. Proclaiming his love to Akane could damage that friendship beyond salvation. Plus, wouldn't Akane think it was rather crass of him to try to gain her love when her fiancé was in such a troubling position? Confessing his feelings might irreparably alienate her.

Ryouga's mind swam with such thoughts even as a growing sense of dread overcame him. He may not have been the brightest bulb in the shed but he also had a strong dose of paranoia that the world was out to get him, and recent events were playing havoc with his normal reasoning. Nerima simply didn't feel like the Nerima he had known for over a year where no matter what chaotic turn of events occurred everything stayed the same and nobody changed regardless of how much they wanted things to change. Now, though, things were changing but against everybody's will and in ways nobody wanted, and the centerpiece that had kept everything going and everyone together no matter what happened, Ranma, wasn't acting like himself at all. Ryouga had never known his rival to be a quitter, but that appeared to be what Ranma had done before he'd forced her outside. He expected her to hatch harebrained schemes to travel the globe in search of a cure or even track down Happosai for advice, not pathetically sulk in her room immersed in self-pity.

Watching his cursed rival and being in Nerima now, he felt that there was something different, something unusual that wasn't quite right, and this feeling had slowly and steadily grown the more time he spent with Ranma to the point where it was now a constant source of unease. Much like when there was something important he knew he'd forgotten but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what it was, Ryouga sensed that there was something off but he couldn't quite identify what.

The pair entered a park, and a shrill gust of wind greeted them, sending shivers down Ryouga's body as he raised his eyes which widened slightly in puzzlement. Had he just...heard a voice? The word...what had it been? Confess? Nah, must've just been a trick of the breeze...

"Ryouga..."

Ryouga halted immediately, the tone of Ranma-chan's voice filling him with fear. He'd never heard Ranma sound like this before. And why...why was she looking at him like that? Her eyes...the emotion in them...it couldn't be...

Breathing heavily, Ranma-chan gazed up at Ryouga and gathered her courage. Forget everything and screw the consequences. There was no way to deny what she was feeling, and even if she could she wouldn't want to. Telling the truth was the only method by which she might obtain her heart's irresistible desire, and if she could be with Ryouga and feel like this forever honestly...it was worth any risk.

"Ryouga, I love you."

Faced with such an irrefutable declaration, Ryouga's horrified mind became blank. Without thought, he raised his umbrella, looked down at the flushed, expectant face of Ranma-chan who'd just borne her heart to him, and knocked her unconscious with one clean, overhead strike.

He then calmly pinched himself, hoping to wake up from this nightmare, and when that didn't work he proceeded to scream.

------

"Son!"

"Son-in-law!"

"Nihao!"

"Ranma, sugar!"

"Ranma, darling!"

"Ranma no baka!"

"Saotome!"

"Vile fiend!"

Ranma was surrounded, confined in a small, dark room with no exits and no hope of escape. Assaulting him were all the engagements and entanglements that had ever haunted him, each with a barbed, spiked chain that once fastened would be impossible to escape from. He tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them and his struggles were doomed to end in vain. They were piling on top of him, suffocating him, breaking him, and no matter how hard he fought he could not extricate himself from their cold, merciless grasp.

A spark of light in this dark world suddenly caught his attention, and with manic, nearly desperate, hope he forced his head to turn to find the source. Any movement was difficult as he wrestled with the figures that sought to imprison him, but out of the corner of his eye Ranma was able to identify a mirror. In its blue, crystalline depths was an image of Ranko, calm, serene, and with her left hand extended in invitation, apparently offering him a way out.

Ranma hesitated for a moment, suspicious at this sudden development and wondering if it was a trap. Still, even if he was only trading one prison for another, ANYTHING was better than this. As if sensing his decision, the mirror suddenly flashed, and the room was flooded in illumination. The past that had tried to keep him momentarily weakened its grip, and Ranma seized this opportunity, dashing towards the mirror and diving into it without a second glance at what he was leaving behind.

Water that was so cold it burned embraced him, and as Ranma transformed into Ranma-chan she opened her eyes and realized that she was underwater. Panicking, she involuntarily opened her mouth, and the water filled her, invading her body and sending her into excruciating pain as it pulled her inside-out. She screaming in silent agony and more water poured into her mouth and joined the onslaught that was making her existence a living aquatic inferno. Something seemed to give finally, though, and another slow, painful transformation overcame Saotome Ranma as her female form sank into him and, outwardly, he was male again. The core had become the shell and the shell the core.

Nearly out of breath, Ranma could only shudder as the water around him began to spin and he found himself trapped in a whirlpool. Even as it spun him around it lashed out at him, tearing him apart piece by excruciating piece. He tried to escape, but he was too weak and the current too strong, and there was less of him that could fight with each passing second. He was dragged deeper and deeper into the depths until there was only darkness, and then he went beyond that into oblivion as he lost the battle and drowned.

Ranma died, but this was not the end. Where he had been, a naked, female body steadily congealed into being, and it ascended upward, slowly at first but with growing speed until it finally broke through the surface and emerged in the light.

Ranko took her first breath, opened her eyes, and smiled. She was alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addendum: The movie dialogue is taken from the film "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon."


	12. The Way Things Are

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Chapter 12 – The Way Things Are

Cologne paced the Nekohanten's dining space uneasily, hobbling around with her staff and what passed for her as a pensive frown on her features. Much as she loathed admitting it, a solution to her future son-in-law's current predicament eluded her. A normal Jusenkyo curse, while difficult, would be within her expertise. Her tribe had used the legendary cursed springs of Jusenkyo for their own ends for generations and possessed a veritable library of lore behind the inner workings of the powerful magic, but none of this pertained to a double Jusenkyo curse which was widely viewed as nearly incurable. After all, the reasoning had gone, what were the odds that somebody would be touched by the cursed waters twice unless it was deliberate? Some of her peers even argued that was why the magic of the springs of Jusenkyo was fluid enough to fuse with other curses, to allow those who chose to embrace their cursed forms to fully transform. -Apparently my ancestors never envisioned someone like Saotome Ranma coming along,- the Amazon elder thought cynically.

There were, of course, possible cures scattered all across the world. All that was needed was an artifact or spirit with enough power to cancel out Jusenkyo's magic and retrieve Ranma's true body, and myths were littered with those things. Such wish-givers, however, were problematic in that they could take an entire lifetime to find, and Cologne did not have the luxury of time. From what the Tendo girl had told her, her son-in-law was taking her transformation rather...poorly, and it was probably only a matter of time before someone did something desperate around here. Nerima had no shortage of fools and Ranma had no shortage of people who cared about him, whether they'd admit it or not. Such a dangerous combination was not promising. If only...

"Stupid Mousse," the wizened old crone cursed under her breath, an emotion stronger than mere frustration but weaker than anger coursing through her. As easy as it would be to blame the nearsighted martial artist for this, he wasn't the only one at fault and wild accusations would lead nowhere. Besides, at least Mousse's regret had finally caused the youth to do some much needed maturing, which was more than she could say about her own great-granddaughter's reaction to this mess. Too much fuming at Mousse and moping about Ranma, not enough constructive or even potentially helpful work. She really needed to sit down and have a long talk with Shampoo when she had a free moment.

The approach of a familiar ki caught her attention, and Cologne looked up from her musings. So, the Lost Boy had returned to Nerima. Poor timing on his part, but she couldn't say she was surprised since she knew the type of luck he usually had. She'd better fill him in on what was going on, though, so Ryouga didn't inadvertently make a bad situation worse as so typically happened around here...and who knows? Maybe he could drag Ranma out of his misery.

With a speed that belied her age, Cologne used her cane as a pogo stick and bounced out of the Nekohanten and onto the night streets of Nerima. A moment later a dazed and seemingly troubled Ryouga rounded the corner with an unconscious Ranma-chan draped over his left shoulder, and the old woman sighed. How predictable. "What have you done to my son-in-law this time, Ryouga?"

The elder's stern voice penetrated the depths of the Lost Boy's disturbed thoughts, and the dark-haired youth shook his head, leaving whatever mental mire he'd been entangled in, and turned panicked brown eyes on the ancient Amazon. "Cologne, there's something wrong with Ranma!"

"I'm already quite aware of Ranma's cursed condition, Ryouga," Cologne retorted a bit tersely, suddenly annoyed at the young man. Every minute she spent out here explaining what he would probably already know if he hadn't knocked Ranma-chan unconscious was a minute that wasn't being used to find a cure. "As would you, I'm sure, if you'd given Ranma a chance to explain himself before attacking her."

"That's not it!" Ryouga snapped back, voice full of worry. "Akane already explained Ranma's double curse to me, and that's not what's wrong! Ranma...she said she loved me, and she wasn't joking!"

Cologne sighed again. She didn't know what game Ranma was playing, but the cursed martial artist really should know better by now that such things seldom went well in Nerima. Ryouga was, likewise, as clueless and prone to overreaction as ever apparently. She'd have to lecture them both after she looked at Ranma and made sure Ryouga hadn't hit her too hard. "Bring Ranma inside the Nekohanten, boy, and I'll examine her."

Ryouga let out a sigh of relief and quickly walked into the Chinese restaurant, feeling better now that he had shared this problem and confident that the Amazon elder would fix it. -His faith in my abilities is almost flattering,- Cologne thought with a chuckle, but the soft laugh died in her throat as the Lost Boy walked past her and she took her first truly detailed look at Ranma's ki. Differences exist between the genders, and these distinctions extend to lifeforces as well. The male aspects of Ranma's ki, because of his curse and experiences as a female, had gradually become partially muted, but his lifeforce had still been recognizable as a man's. Now, though, Ranma felt female, and Cologne was left with the worrying suspicion that maybe Ryouga wasn't overreacting after all.

------

"Ranma has been cursed," Cologne pronounced flatly, watching the anxious, expectant faces of the three people gathered around her in the Nekohanten's main room. Akane and Soun looked nonplussed, and she could practically hear them think, "And?" Ryouga appeared stone-faced, but it was still easy for her to perceive his unsuccessfully hidden concern. Three hours had passed since she'd encountered Ryouga outside, and in those three hours she'd performed her extensive examination of the still unconscious girl and had the Lost Boy call the Tendo family and tell them that something was wrong with Ranma and that they'd better come over. She'd sent Shampoo on an errand, believing it would be for the best if she informed her great-granddaughter of Ranma's affliction later and in private. There was no need for another combustible personality to be present for what she was about to say.

"We believed that it was chance and Ranma's customary bad luck that caused him to be exposed to Nyannichuan's cursed waters twice," Cologne continued grimly, doing her best to keep a straight face despite her own feelings over what she'd discovered. "We believed wrong. It was all part of elaborate curse to transform Ranma into a girl...permanently."

The old matriarch's stony gaze preempted any possible interruptions to this announcement, enforcing a silence that none dared break. "Let me spare you from any illusions. I'm not merely talking about a physical curse here. Ranma is now a girl, in body and in mind. The curse has been changing her these past few months slowly but inexorably and right under our noses. Nodoka's extended stay, Ranma's leg injury, Mr. Tsung-zao's arrival, and who knows what else can all likely be traced back to this spell's machinations."

A detached part of Cologne's mind found Soun, Akane, and Ryouga's reactions interesting. A far cry from his usual overly emotional self, the Tendo father seemed calm and composed, his concerned eyes immediately darting over to his daughter, parental instincts for once winning out. Akane's face was a revealing combination of anxiety for Ranma, anger at herself for being oblivious to this, and disbelief as if she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that Ranma, the teenage boy she'd lived with for the past two years, was now a girl. Ryouga looked torn between horror, disgust, and guilt, and the Amazon could already tell he was, like Akane, blaming himself.

"But you can do something, right? Ranma is your son-in-law!" Akane spoke emotionally, almost choking on those last words as she forced them past her lips. "Ranma's been cursed before and made out okay, so there must be a cure somewhere!"

Cologne sighed, not even trying to hide her own disappointment. "I'm sorry, child, but there's nothing I can do now. Had I seen Ranma earlier, perhaps I could've destroyed the curse, but it's too late now. The curse has already accomplished its purpose. Even assuming I could somehow restore Ranma's male form and wipe his memory of the past few months, his nature is female now and that won't change. Ranma is essentially a different person now."

"So you're just giving up?" Ryouga said incredulously. "After everything Ranma has done and all that he means to you and Shampoo, you're not even going to try to save him?! Ranma's never given up on any of us and deserves better, damn it!" Out of frustration, the Lost Boy slammed his right hand against the table, and if the ancient martial artist hadn't possessed the foresight to strengthen the wood with ki before calling this gathering the structure would've collapsed.

"Do you honestly think I'm any happier about this than the two of you are?" Cologne retorted coldly, glaring at both Akane and Ryouga in turn to make sure that they understood her feelings. "As a martial artist, Ranma had the most potential I'd ever seen in someone his age. As Shampoo's groom and my student, there's no telling what pinnacles he could have reached. If there was anything I could do, anything at all, I would do it. However, age has taught me to know the limits of my power, and I cannot perform miracles! This spell is more subtle and powerful than any Ranma has been inflicted with before, and it has changed not only what he is but who he is."

Soun stood up and walked behind his daughter, eyes never leaving her as he put a hand on her shoulder to give her his support and opened his mouth to ask a question. "Cologne, you said this is a curse, but who or what caused it? A curse as powerful as this one surely must've been deliberate."

Cologne nodded her head, thankful for the change in subject. "The magical agent appears to have been a cursed miniature fountain known as the Serpent's Desire. I don't have experience with the object personally, but the residual magical imprint and method matches what I've read about it. The fountain looks into the hearts of those who toss coins into its waters, selects a desire, and then makes it a grisly reality. Even something as insignificant as a momentary whim could become an unwelcome truth, so looking for the one responsible is pointless. Anyone who's dropped a coin in a small fountain could have been the one who set these events into motion."

She could tell that this information only increased the frustration Akane and Ryouga felt. Bad enough that they apparently couldn't do anything about Ranma's curse, but not even being able to punish the one who'd caused it? Worse yet, what if it had been their wish that had come true? Tossing a coin into a fountain was something that they'd all done before, usually without a second thought, and could they honestly say that they'd never wanted Ranma to be a girl, even for only a moment, if for no other reason than to make their own lives easier?

The Amazon matriarch had no words to comfort them. Indeed, hidden under her unfazed exterior, she was dealing with guilt and regret of her own. Logically, Cologne knew that the curse had likely gone out of its way to prevent her from seeing Ranma for more than a cursory moment these past months and that she couldn't be blamed for not realizing what was happening, but that didn't stop her from admonishing herself for not checking up on her son-in-law before events came to this. She should've known something atypical was going on from how 'normal' life had been lately. Too little, too late, though, and now all she could do was deal with the consequences.

"Is there...is there anything we can do at all?" Akane asked pleadingly, barely managing to maintain her composure in front of Cologne.

The old woman shook her head, feeling her true age. "As I've already said, no there isn't. It would take a miracle to undo what has been done, and there's no guarantee you'll find one even if you spend an entire lifetime searching. The only thing we can do is accept that Ranma is now...'Ranko' and move on. For what it's worth...you have my condolences."

There was more to say, of course, but her next words were intended for only certain ears. She met the Lost Boy's hostile, confused gaze and, when she'd gotten his attention, continued speaking. "I'll send Ranko home after she's woken up and I've explained matters to her. In the meantime, I suggest the two of you return to your house and tell Nabiki and Kasumi what to expect. Ryouga, I need your help with a few things before you leave."

Soun, emotions still unusually restrained, bowed respectfully. "Thank you for being honest with us, Cologne. I'll...inform my other daughters and also Ukyo of the situation. I'm sure you'll be busy enough with Shampoo and Mousse." Very gently, he helped his youngest daughter out of her chair and, holding her tightly, walked towards the exit. "Let's go, Akane."

A bell rang as the door shut behind the two Tendos, and Ryouga turned to face Cologne's unsettling gaze with a questioning look of his own. "What is it, Cologne? Do you have more bad news to tell?" He mentally winced at how bitter his words sounded and he knew he was being unfair, but he was so confused right now that he didn't know how to feel or how to act. Normally he'd blame Ranma, but that wasn't possible this time.

Cologne peered intently at the Lost Boy for a moment, carefully choosing her next words. "I wasn't completely honest with Soun and his daughter. While I can't be one hundred percent certain, I believe I know whose wish the curse based itself upon." Ryouga attempted to say something, but the wizened Amazon cut him off. "It wasn't you, if that's what you're worried about it. The spell's purpose was to transform Ranma into the epitome of a feminine woman and to make her fall in love with you, as you discovered earlier. Now, tell me, who do we know who would desire a domestic, womanly Ranko involved in a romantic relationship with a young man like yourself?"

It took a few seconds longer than the old woman would've liked for the Lost Boy to connect the dots, but eventually realization dawned on his features. "Nodoka," he whispered breathlessly, simultaneously feeling a sense of relief that it hadn't been his wish and pity for Ranma's mother who'd unknowingly inflicted such a fate upon her only son. "Why didn't you tell Akane and Soun this, though? Poor Akane, she's probably-"

"And how do you think she'd feel if she learned that the man she loves, in addition to being a woman now, loves you?" Cologne interrupted, watching Ryouga blanch as the thought sunk in. "She'll be told eventually, but right now Akane needs time to process these changes and better she does so in doses rather than all at once. Besides, you should be the first to know since you'll have to make a very important decision soon."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ryouga asked, puzzled. If matters weren't so serious, Cologne would've bashed her staff against his dense head even though it would almost certainly be a pointless exercise.

"Think about it, Hibiki. The woman Ranma has become is deeply in love with you. No matter how much you wish otherwise, that's something that won't go away and can't be ignored. You will have to deal decisively with Ranko, one way or another." The Lost Boy turned a shade of green, obviously sickened by the idea, but Cologne perceived that deeper thoughts were occupying his mind. Despite the nightmares Ryouga had told her about, the old woman had found no magical traces of the curse within the Lost Boy and it seemed that the spell had made no serious effort to change him. If what he'd told her about the blessed water he'd found was true, though, any magical influences would be gone now with no proof that they'd ever been there, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was more going on in him than met the eye. After all, it was surely more than a coincidence that he'd found a cure for his own curse and returned to Nerima just when it became too late for the same magic to work on any of Ranma's afflictions. Only time would tell, though, it seemed.

------

Mousse nonchalantly dodged the barrage of throwing spatulas as he walked through the front door of Ukyo's restaurant. They were only half-heartedly aimed at him, anyway. "May I come in, Ukyo? I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"We're closed, Mousse. Read the sign next time if you can," the okonomiyaki chef retorted angrily. It was obvious even to the nearly blind Chinese martial artist that she was still upset at him, but he could also tell from her voice that she'd been crying recently and there were a few things he felt she needed to hear.

"What happened to Ranma isn't your fault, Ukyo," the Master of Hidden Arts spoke kindly, dodging a second wave of spatulas that were suddenly hurled at him and taking a seat at the counter. For a brief instant, he wondered what he was doing here, but a close look at the young woman and her ruffled state from this distance reassured him that he was doing the right thing. Normally he wouldn't have given Ranma's dark-haired fiancée a second thought, but ever since his last altercation with his former rival he'd made a greater effort to be more contemplative and not so hasty in his judgments, and it had occurred to him that Ukyo was all by herself right now. Akane had her sisters, her father, and perhaps even the Lost Boy to help her deal with her loss, and Cologne would do everything in her power to help her great-granddaughter cope, but Ukyo had no one to turn to. She was all alone, and in her loneliness and despair she might...well, better safe than sorry, Mousse thought, and if there was one thing Nerima didn't need right now it was another tragedy.

"Of course it isn't my fault! It's your fault!" Ukyo nearly screamed at him, fuming. "You're the one who took advantage of Ranma while he was still weak from the lack of training he'd done while his mother was around! You're the one who knocked him into that barrel of Nyannichuan water and double-cursed him! You're the one who took my Ranchan away from me!" She unsheathed the large spatula from her back and slammed it against Mousse's head. The male martial artist didn't attempt to dodge this time, and his head slammed into the wooden counter with enough force to crack the surface and break the frames of his glasses.

Calmly, Mousse sat back up, withdrew another pair of glasses from his voluminous white robes, and gazed at the young, emotionally charged woman sympathetically. "Feel any better?"

Ukyo glared icily at him, but slumped over in defeat and sighed sadly a moment later. "No, can't say I do, sugar, and as much as I hate to admit it beating you up probably won't help me any. Why have you come, Mousse? The answer better be good if you don't want me to throw you out of my store headfirst."

Mousse, no stranger to pain, shrugged. "I'm worried about you, is all. This news has hit everyone pretty hard, and I wanted to see how you were dealing with it. You don't really have many people to talk to if you're hurting, after all." Almost unconsciously, he looked around the empty, darkened restaurant.

"I'm fine, Mousse," Ukyo replied tersely, peering at the martial artist through uncombed brown bangs no longer held in place by a hair band. "Just peachy. I only lost the love of my life to a curse that took him right out from under my own two eyes. That's just a small loss, after all, and it's not like there was anything I could've done..."

"There wasn't," Mouse interjected forcefully, knowing she didn't believe her own words and trying to reassure her. "From what Cologne has told me, this curse remained undetected for so long by being uncannily subtle and making every change and occurrence look natural. There was no way you could've known-"

"Of course there was!" Ukyo interrupted, and even with his poor eyesight Mousse could see the guilt in her eyes. "I saw and talked to Ranma everyday at school! I was there when this curse was changing him, and I should've noticed something! Anything! Looking back, there were so many signs that should've clued me in. Ranma's diminishing complaints about being forced to act like a girl, his newly discovered love for home ec class, and heck, most tellingly how he virtually stopped his martial arts training. The Ranma I knew would've never stopped his training for so long, no matter what the risk!"

"What...what kind of friend am I that I was so blind that I didn't see any of this?" Ukyo asked rhetorically, tears streaming down her face as the anger she'd been harboring finally collapsed against the deep pain she felt. She lowered her head against the counter, ashamed of and hating herself. The one time Ranchan had truly needed her and she hadn't done anything, hadn't even known anything was wrong. She was despicable and just wanted to hide and fade away. It would be so easy...

The Chinese martial artist gently put a comforting hand on her left shoulder, the fact that she didn't even try to brush it away worrying him to no end. "You could easily say the same thing about any of us, Ukyo. No one who saw Ranma thought there was a problem, and even if someone did they can't honestly have expected it would have turned out to be something like this. Everyone here is as innocent or guilty as anyone else. If you continue to blame yourself, you're only doing what the curse wants you to do. I did some research of my own, and what the Serpent's Desire attempts to do isn't just make the one who made the wish unhappy but the other people affected miserable too. It's our lives the curse wants to ruin, Ukyo, so don't let it."

Through her tears, Ukyo looked up at Mousse' sympathetic, concerned face and suddenly felt a little bit better. Not much, mind you, but it was comforting to know that someone cared about her. "Thanks, Mousse." She sniffled once, and then she grabbed her combat spatula and brought it down over the martial artist's head again. "And that's for becoming so uncharacteristically perceptive all of a sudden, you jerk. Where have you been hiding it all this time?"

Mousse pulled his face out of the counter once again and chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Probably behind my blinding obsession with Shampoo." He sighed. "As terrible as it sounds, I'm actually glad that I had my own denouement the other week instead of now. It's given me time to think and learn some painful truths, and without that knowledge I wouldn't be of any help to anyone currently. It's...a nice feeling, to actually feel halfway useful for a change."

"You've never been useless, Mousse, no matter what anyone has told you," Ukyo said suddenly, surprising both herself and him. She hastily walked over to her restaurant's grill and turned it on, grabbing some batter, vegetables, and fish from nearby. "While you're here, would you care for an okonomiyaki or two? It's the least I can do, considering that I creamed you against the head twice."

The young, Chinese martial artist smiled his first true smile in days. "Sure, Ukyo, that would be lovely."

"Good. I'll put it on your tab, sugar."

Mousse face-vaulted.

------

"Akane."

"Ryouga."

A moment of silence followed this chance encounter as the two friends struggled to find words, each looking uncomfortable standing still in the dark, quiet park. Akane was wearing her jogging outfit again and had been running laps when she'd seen the Lost Boy walking by. Ryouga had been wandering randomly, deep in thought and not particularly caring where he ended up which was probably why he was still in Nerima as opposed to the other side of the country.

By unspoken agreement, the two walked over to a bench that overlooked a pond. Ryouga waited for Akane to sit down first before taking his own place on the opposite end of the wooden seat. Almost reluctantly, he asked the question that needed to be voiced but which neither of them were eager to discuss. "So...how's Ranko doing?"

Akane sighed melancholically. "Not bad, all things considered. She was a bit shell-shocked for a night or two after learning about the curse, but now she actually seems...happy, albeit uncertain how she should act around others. She's been spending most of her time either in her room or helping Kasumi out in the house."

"And yourself? How are you holding up?" Ryouga asked, concern plainly visible on his face as he turned to look at her anxiously.

The young, blue-haired woman shifted uncomfortably. "I...I honestly don't know. I was angry at first, and when Cologne brought Ranko to the Tendo Dojo I wanted nothing more than to bash the redhead with my mallet until Ranma came back. I even tried to force her to act like Ranma, hoping it would help, but it didn't change anything at all and she looked so...vulnerable. Now, I just feel numb. Watching her...it's like seeing a different person, but, every now and then, she'll say or do something that is disconcertingly like Ranma, and it freaks me out. I think...I think I might've loved him, you know."

Akane, eyes and face downcast, missed the grimace of pain that crossed Ryouga's face as she said this. "Yes, I know," he answered as normally as he could, suppressing his own emotions for the sake of the woman he loved. "Ranma...as much as he tried to deny it, I think he loved you too."

The youngest Tendo laughed bitterly. "Figures that it would take a tragedy for me to finally realize how I feel. Even if it wasn't love, there was definitely something between us, but now...I'll never know for sure what it was. Ranma and I...we wasted so much time arguing, fighting, and ignoring each other, and I can't help but wonder now how things would be different if we'd actually given ourselves a chance instead of stubbornly resisting every step that brought us closer together. All the things left unsaid and undone between us...they're going to remain that way forever."

"All that's left now are regrets," she continued gloomily. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering if there was anything I could've done to save Ranma. Cologne's right, and I've accepted that he's dead and gone now. Just looking at Ranko drives home that point beyond refutation, but I lived with him while all this was happening. I was only a few rooms away while he changed inside, became a different person, and, although I knew something was amiss, I never pressed him about it, simply chalking everything up to his need to fool his mother. I could've done something, but...I didn't. What kind of person does that make me?"

"I might ask myself that same question," Ryouga remarked despondently, eyes going distant as memories of the past few months passed through his mind. "Ranma...he told me that something was wrong with him, that he was enjoying pretending to be Ranko too much. He shared his problems with me, and what did I do? Suggest he talk to Dr. Tofu and left it at that. Akane, you can't blame yourself. You experienced Ranma's curse as he did, so slowly and subtly that everything that was happening seemed natural. I, on the other hand, saw a jarring slideshow that should've clued me in that there was something seriously wrong." -Those nightmares should've been enough to make me realize that things weren't normal.- "If anyone is to blame for what's happened, it's me."

Akane gazed at him sympathetically, and, in this shared moment of grief and guilt, Ryouga surprisingly felt closer to the woman he loved than he ever had before. It was a strange sensation, to realize that misery could bring two people so tightly together and breakdown any impediments to understanding, but it was also a painful knowledge. The Lost Boy wanted to take Akane in his arms, hug her, and reassure her that everything was going to be okay and tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. With this degree of intimacy and openness he knew that he'd merely be taking advantage of her in a moment of fragility, and that...wasn't right. He loved her, but right now...she needed his friendship more, and he had to accept the fact that was perhaps all he could ever realistically expect to be to her.

"What a sorry pair we must look like," Akane commented ruefully and with uncharacteristically dark humor. "Both sitting here, blaming ourselves for things we know we shouldn't but still do, probably on the verge of tears, and with no idea where we go next. Tell me...Ryouga, do you think things will ever get easier? That these regrets will one day be less painful?"

Ryouga sighed and forced himself to answer despite his own heavy emotions. He wasn't used to this degree of commiseration and the aching feelings and epiphanies that came with it. "I don't know Akane, but no matter what tomorrow may bring...I will always be your friend, no matter what."

-Even if I wanted to be so much more...-

------

An hour had passed since Ryouga's conversation with Akane, and he was still sitting on the bench, alone now. The talk had drained him emotionally, and he felt exhausted. Not even any of his numerous fights with Ranma had usually left him this tired. Then again, dueling Ranma had also rarely left him heartbroken, with only the broken shards of youthful dreams and a few scattered moments of happiness and near realization to comfort him. The thought of his former rival brought a sardonic chuckle to his mouth. -It figures,- he thought to himself, -that in death you'd make Akane's love harder to earn than you ever did in life.-

The sound of cautious footsteps approaching caught his attention, and the Lost Boy looked up to see who was drawing near. His sharp hazel eyes quickly found and identified the figure, and he stiffened noticeably. It was her.

"Ryouga," Ranko said timidly, wearing a nervous smile as she stepped closer and, despite her obvious anxiety, it was clear that she was happy to see him. A dark blue dress modestly complemented her figure, and her long, red hair hung down freely. With some relief, the Eternally Lost Boy noted that she wasn't wearing any make-up that he could discern. She was a painful enough reminder of what had happened as is without further evidence of the transformation to drive home the point. "Could we talk for a bit?"

Despite his discomfort, the cursed Hibiki begrudgingly nodded. Like it or not, Cologne was right and he couldn't put this moment off forever and, truth be told, he was actually a bit surprised that Ranko had waited as long as she had before looking for him. Perhaps he-, no...she had needed time to adjust to the news as well.

The young redhead walked over to the bench and, sensing Ryouga's unease, sat down on the opposite end although she plainly wanted to be closer to him. The two youths spent a few moments in tense silence, listening to the quiet, nocturnal noises around them and looking everywhere except at each other. Gathering her courage, though, Ranko finally turned to her companion and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm happy now, if that'll comfort you any."

The Lost Boy remained silent, and Ranko took this as a cue to continue. "Everyone's blaming themselves for what happened to me. I see the guilt and regret in Akane's eyes every time she looks at me, and you're no different. Please...stop it. Perhaps you might've been able to do something, but I'm the only one truly at fault here. I suspected something for the longest time but did nothing about it. The truth is...a part of me didn't want to stop what was happening. Life was...well, for the first time in a long time, life was good. No new fiancées were showing up, my old ones weren't bothering me, and no one was trying to kill me. Even though I had to pretend to be a girl, it was the closest to a normal life I could ever remember having."

She laughed tiredly once and faced forward, finally attempting to voice the thoughts that had occupied her head ever since Cologne revealed what had happened to her. "I'm actually not all that upset about the curse. In a way, it's a relief to know that all the doubts and...questions I've had recently came from elsewhere, and it would be incredibly disturbing if I had decided to become a girl entirely on my own. At any rate, I'm happier now." She stressed those last words, wanting Ryouga to believe them as much as she did. "I wasn't unhappy as Ranma per se, but...I was trapped in a growing spiral with no end in sight. No matter what I did, somebody was always either angry or sad because of me, and, as egocentric as I am, I hated how Nerima revolved around me. It was like…like I was the star of my own messed-up manga and my life an endless series of warped adventures. And now...I'm free." She didn't try to hide the happiness in her voice as she said that.

"You've given up then," Ryouga remarked contrastingly morosely, bending over and resting his chin on his hands. "I knew it was a longshot, but I'd been hoping that maybe the knowledge that a curse had changed you would motivate you to resist it and fight back, refuse to become something you weren't against your will. Instead...you've accepted it and let the curse win." He sighed glumly. "Ranma would have never let anyone or anything defeat him."

"Ranma always won because he never wanted to lose. This time, I...he...did," Ranko said gently, raising her left hand but stopping just short of resting it on the Lost Boy's shoulder. "Besides, pretending to be someone I'm not was what got me into this mess in the first place, and if I forced myself to act like who I was despite what I now feel...do you really think it would help any? I'd merely be living another lie, one that wouldn't fool anyone I care about, and I'm tired of lying. The truth is...I'm a different person now. How I view the world and what I want out of life...they're no longer the same. I no longer feel the same, neither about myself...nor you. I lo-"

"No you don't," Ryouga interrupted tersely, refusing to look at her. "It's the curse. The curse is making you feel what you feel, and it isn't real. It's not true love, it's not-"

"It's as real as I am!" Ranko shouted, surprising both herself and the Lost Boy with the intensity of her outburst. "The curse may have made me what I am now, but that doesn't make who I am and what I feel any less real! These emotions…they didn't develop overnight, Ryouga. They've been growing and taking shape over the past few months, just as I have, and I am not lying when I say I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that, even though you can barely stand to look at me, there is nowhere else I'd rather be than here next to you right now. I love you."

"And what do you expect me to do?" Ryouga demanded, voice filled with anger and confusion as he finally confronted her and the tentative control he'd been exerting over his emotions cracked. "I don't love you, and to be honest you terrify me! I can't look at you without being reminded of Ranma and what happened to him! We knew each other since junior high and fought each other ever since! For two years we battled in Nerima over Akane, and I hated him! I hated how he was always better than me, how without even trying he had the love of the woman I cared for, and most of all how he took everything he had that I wanted for granted! You may have felt trapped, but did you ever stop and think how lucky you were to have so many people who cared about you? You were a fool, but you were a loved fool which was more than I could say about me."

The Lost Boy's voice thickened with emotion and grief as he continued his tirade to the solemn Ranko. "I hated you with a passion, but I also envied you! It was my dream to surpass you and prove myself to Akane, to become the man she loves! No matter how dark and lonely the world was, I had a dream to fight and live for! Now, because of you, it's broken! I can't win Akane's love, not without doing something even worse than pretending to be P-chan and for which I could never forgive myself. With how easily I get lost, I can barely even be her friend! As for surpassing you...it's meaningless and not even a challenge now. Ranma is dead, but you are still alive and saying that you love me. Do you have any idea how sick I feel when I hear that? How much it feels like I'm desecrating Ranma's memory listening to you say that? I'm sorry, Ranko, but I can't forget about the past and who you used to be, and if you think a pretty face is enough to convince me otherwise then you're going to be disappointed!"

"I'm cursed, not stupid, Ryouga," Ranko retorted sadly, meeting his angry gaze with a forlorn and penetrating one of her own. "Of course I don't expect that. I'd be disappointed in you if you did let me throw myself at you. I've done some serious thinking lately, Ryouga, and do you know what I've realized? The good things in my life...my friends as Ranma, they're gone. No matter how hard Akane tries, she'll never be able to put Ranma behind her with me, Ucchan is having an even harder time dealing with this than you are, and the Tendos don't know what to do or how to act around me. As long as they can't let go of who I was they'll never be able to accept me for who I am, and that hurts because they still mean so much to me! You...you were the closest thing Ranma had to a best friend, and you mean so much to me now...I don't want to lose you too!"

"Please," the young, beautiful, and lonely woman begged, sounding like she was nearly on the verge of tears. "I know you can't forget the past and who I used to be...but do you think you could try to get to know the new me? Would you...would you be willing to start over again as the people we are now rather than who we were? To give us a chance to be friends and see where things go from there? Please, Ryouga...I don't want to be alone..."

Looking into the depths of Ranko's blue eyes, Ryouga felt terrified by the despair and desperation visible within them, a mirror of his own haunting depression on many lonely nights. Seeing her now, he knew with chilling clarity that if he abandoned her there was no telling what she'd do next...or if she'd even be alive tomorrow. As much as she disgusted and frightened him, could he really refuse her simple request, deny her the hope that she could keep some of the relationships that meant so much to her?

No, he couldn't, the Lost Boy concluded grudgingly. Ranma was dead and, as much as people said otherwise, he was partly responsible, and he didn't want to live with another death on his conscience. "Hibiki Ryouga," Ryouga said gravely, feeling a strange mix of heavy emotions he couldn't begin to describe inside as he turned away again so he didn't see the joyous smile that graced the redhead's lips. "And you are...?"

"Ranko. Saotome Ranko. I can't begin to tell how pleased I am to meet you, Ryouga," Ranko replied happily, meaning every word of it. "I hope...I hope this will be the start of something beautiful."

------

-Knock knock-

Nodoka opened the door to the house, staring at her guest in abject surprise for nearly a minute before finally managing to form words. "Genma?" Before her was her husband, a little heavier and with less hair than she remembered, but it was unmistakably the man she loved. Although she knew it was unseemly, she couldn't resist the urge to step outside and throw her arms around him to make sure he was real and that this wasn't another dream of hers. He returned the hug, but as good as it felt to be held again she could tell there was something wrong.

"Genma, what is it?" she asked worriedly, looking up at him and concerned at the guilt she saw etched in his features. A horrifying thought occurred to her. "Did something happen to our son?" Her husband winced, confirming her worst suspicions. She let go of him and stepped back, doing her best to contain the dread and fear that threatened to overwhelm her. She needed to stay calm until she learned what had happened and what she could do to help. She didn't even want to think about the possibility that there was nothing she could do for her son. "Genma...what's going on?"

The old martial artist opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, and sighed. "It's...a very long story, Nodoka, one that I share a lot of blame in. I'm going to tell you everything, but while I'm speaking...please don't interrupt. I promise you, all of your questions will be answered by the end."

She nodded, the solemnity of his words increasing her worry, and led the way back into the house. Genma followed, and the two found chairs to sit in and began to talk.

Fighting the lump growing in his throat, Genma confessed everything. He started with his and Ranma's departure so many years ago and gradually worked his way up, voice choking with emotion as he recalled the good and bad times of the past. With some hesitation and a demonstration of his own curse, he told the story of Jusenkyo and from there let his vision grow unfocused, believing that if he could see his wife and the expression on her face clearly he'd never be able to gather the resolve again to continue. In a timorous, haphazard fashion, he talked about the time he and Ranma had spent living with the Tendos and their experiences in Nerima.

Finally, he reached the present and revealed the tragedy that awaited him when he had returned to the Tendo Dojo from his own journey. He described Ranma's new curse and how their son was now a girl. Even if he had wanted to, he doubted he could've hidden the regret and guilt that saturated his words as he spoke. Everything was his fault, really. If only he'd been a better father to Ranma, if only he'd done more research before taking him to Jusenkyo, if only he hadn't run away so he didn't have to see the pain his own actions were causing...

Genma raised his head and gazed at his wife, expecting her to be disconsolate, enraged, full of loathing for the irresponsible coward she had married, or perhaps even about to force him to commit seppuku. Instead, he was surprised at the look of horror on her face.

-It's an antique from ancient China called the Serpent's Desire that I use to lure in customers. They see this intricate work of craftsmanship, come to my booth to look at it, and hopefully buy whatever I'm selling at the time.-

"Tell me...tell me again, what did you say caused this curse?" Nodoka asked, feeling a growing sense of dismay as she slowly took in her husband's story and remembered the words of the salesgirl she'd met by chance what suddenly seemed like ages ago.

A bit uncertainly, Genma answered. "Cologne – she's the Amazon matriarch I told you about – claims it was a small, magic fountain called the Serpent's Desire. It looks into the hearts of those who drop coins in its waters and chooses a desire to make into a grisly reality."

-It's supposed to grant desires if you drop a coin in it. The mirrors look into your heart and discern what you want, and the magic of the fountain chooses a desire and makes it come true.-

"By the gods," she said, turning pale as her strength left her and she collapsed back into the chair she was sitting in, "what have I done to my son?" She turned anguished eyes on her husband. "Genma...the curse, I was the one who tossed the coin into the fountain. It was my desire that the Serpent's Desire made real. My poor son...how can this ever be forgiven?"

Fool he may have been, but Genma was also Nodoka's husband and loved her dearly. Seeing her like this...it broke his heart, and he rose from his own chair, walked over, and kneeled down beside her, gently resting his hands on her left arm. "There's nothing to forgive, Nodoka. You had no idea that Ranma and Ranko were the same person. I'm the one who should be blamed. If I had told the truth from the beginning and faced the consequences like a real man, none of this would've happened."

"I was the one who forced you to make that promise," Nodoka spoke self-accusingly, feeling even guiltier hearing her husband's willingness to accept all the blame himself. "And my heart is still the one that caused this. If I hadn't stopped at that kiosk and seen that fountain, Ranma, my son...would still be Ranma."

"Nodoka...it's not your fault," Genma said again, reassuringly and consolingly. Nodoka only shook her head and looked away. When she'd seen her son and husband off at the start of their training trip, she'd been composed, wishing them the best even though it had hurt inside not knowing when she'd see her loved ones again. Over the long, lonely years that followed, she'd stoically endured, believing the training was for her son's own good even as she desperately longed for news of her husband and child. In all that time, she had done her best to be the wife and mother she believed she needed to be and hadn't shed a tear over the missing people in her life.

Today, that changed, and Nodoka started crying as, far away, Tomoko laughed in triumph.


	13. Epilogue: And Happily Ever After

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Epilogue – And Happily Ever After

Saotome Ranma is dead, but his memory still haunts all of us. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering how important he was in our lives, but that doesn't make the present any easier. There are times...when I hate him for being who he was and wish I'd never met him, and then there are times when I hate myself for thinking such things and blaming him for something he had no more control over than any of us.

That's the problem right there. We all know that there was something each of us could've done to help, but none of us did and we can't forgive ourselves because of that. In our own, pathetic way, we're still as obsessed now with Ranma as we were back in Nerima, and the hurt and regret...they never disappear.

Mousse and Ukyo handled the news better than anyone, with the exception of Cologne, but that doesn't mean they're doing fine. When I'm able to find their new restaurant, I see the haunted look in the okonomiyaki chef's eyes as she looks at me and remembers. Even more than me, her life revolved around Ranma. You could even say that her relationship with Ranma was what shaped her for a decade, and without Mousse's constant support and reassurance I fear where she might be today. As for the Chinese martial artist, his feelings of guilt are clear as day, but I envy his ability to put the past behind him and focus on the present and the woman who needs him. Having his dreams dashed first apparently put him in a better position than any of us to deal with what happened, and keeping Ukyo going probably helps him as well, giving him a new purpose in life after the loss of his old one.

I can't say the same about Shampoo, unfortunately. I haven't seen her since she and Cologne returned to China, but the last time we met she was an emotional wreck. Say what you will about her – and I've said plenty myself – but she truly loved Ranma, and losing him after all the sacrifices she'd made and time she'd spent trying to win him was devastating to her. I'd say it's ironic, considering out of all of us she's the least blameworthy, but I've lost much of what little appreciation for irony I used to have. Waking up next to a painful reminder of what happened every time you're home can do that to a person.

Genma and Nodoka aged. Whenever they stop by to visit and I'm actually around, I can't help but notice how tired they look. They take a little comfort in the fact that Ranko is happy, but they blame themselves for what happened no matter how hard and often they try to persuade the other not to. At least they still have each other, and this experience has taught them to value the time they have together. The broken fragments of their dreams and hopes for their son continue to sting, though.

Where to begin with the Tendos? Soun's disappointment was practically tangible. Ranma was like a son to him and likely would've become his son had things turned out differently. If it weren't for his daughters and his desire to be there for them the house probably would've flooded a dozen times over with his tears by now. Nabiki...was and still is unreadable to me. I know she felt some pain over what happened, but she's closed herself off to everyone except her family. Kasumi, however...heh, she's almost like a different person now, and I'm nearly tempted to say that what happened was good for her. Living with Ranko...well, I think she saw a reflection of herself in the cursed redhead and it disturbed her. She started attending college and is well on her way to becoming a doctor.

Akane, though, is a different story. She's not doing badly, mind you, and as an actor she's actually doing quite well and has even appeared in a few movies. It's just that...she's never fully come to grips with what happened, and how can she? Her relationship with Ranma, what it was and what it could've become...there's no closure at all. I try to help her and be the friend I promised her I'd be, but there's a limit to what I can say and she has no patience for hearing me repeat myself. She pretends that everything's okay and if I didn't know her so well I might be fooled, but there's an aching hole in her heart that plagues her and casts a shadow over her as yet unsuccessful attempts at romance. She's so...uncertain of herself and what love is it's heartbreaking, and I wish I could do more for her but if there is something I don't know what it is.

And then, of course, there's me, Hibiki Ryouga, the Eternally Lost Boy, wandering martial artist, upcoming young author since I needed to make a career out of something, and now...husband. Even after all this time, I still don't understand fully why I did what I did or even how I feel. All I know is...as I forced myself to spend time with Ranko, gradually my disgust turned to pity and my terror disappeared. I never intended for us to become more than friends if even that, but seeing her so alone even in the middle of those who used to be her family...I felt sorry for her, and she looked so hopeful and nervous when she first asked me out on a date that...what's the American saying? Ah yes, telling a kid that Santa Claus doesn't exist would've been easier than saying no to her, and one thing slowly led to another...

There are those who'd say that I'm lucky. I have a breathtakingly gorgeous wife who practically worships the ground I walk on and who would do anything for me. She manages the house without complaint and actually enjoys the chores, my parents adore her, and her love and faithfulness are unquestionable. Ranko is perfect, and that's what's so unsettling. She subordinates herself entirely for my happiness, and this in turn makes her happy. Outside of being my wife, she simply doesn't have a life. I've secretly watched her when she believes I'm not around, and all of the passion and intensity Ranma brought to fighting...she directs towards cleaning, cooking, and preparing for when I do return. She probably wouldn't even practice the martial arts if she didn't know how much I want her to practice.

I agreed to be her friend long ago because I didn't want her to be alone until her former friends and family came to accept her. That day never truly came, and she's virtually given up on them and focuses entirely on me, and this scares me. I could do anything to her, and she wouldn't leave me. Not that I ever would, but I could cheat on her, I could physically and verbally abuse her, and she would only blame herself and try even harder to please me. There are times when I simply want to scream and run away from her smiling, loving face, but then I think of her, all alone in the house with only the dog for company and waiting for me to return...and I feel my guilt grow. Guilt that I didn't save Ranma, guilt that I've let things come to this, and guilt that I'm going to let them continue. Out of all the sadness and regret that Ranma's 'death' caused, I want someone to be happy, and better Ranko than no one at all.

I always come back to my house and to my waiting wife who finds such bliss in being near me that it almost hurts to leave her. When we hug, there are occasions when I wonder if she'll ever let go. Sometimes at night while I'm still awake I'll gaze at Ranko's sleeping form beside me, be amazed at how beautiful her utter contentment makes her look, and for one peaceful moment forget the past and actually believe that I love her too. Then morning will come, and I'll remember the regrets, who I truly married, and how much her obsessive love frightens me. When it finally becomes too much for me to bear, I purposely get lost if I haven't already and wander, but, as I've already commented, I always come back.

And that is my life. It's not what I dreamed what seems like years ago back in Nerima, it is better than I sometimes believed it would be in my darker, more depressed moments, but it still vexingly revolves around Ranma. I'm tired of living in his shadow, but there's nothing I can do to escape it, not without hurting someone in the process, and I feel...trapped. Trapped by the past and the events that despicable curse set in motion. Trapped by a love so pure and all-consuming that the risks of not returning it terrify me. Trapped, with whatever narrow window of a chance to find freedom there is shrinking with each passing day until it eventually disappears all together.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha...what did you say?" Hibiki Ryouga asked his wife, setting down the newspaper he'd been absentmindedly scanning through while he mused privately to himself. Giggling once and with a radiant smile on her face, Hibiki Ranko walked over to the chair he was sitting in and leaned over to kiss her surprised husband.

"I'm pregnant, darling," the beautiful redhead repeated cheerfully, straightening back up and tenderly placing a hand on her stomach. "We're going to be parents."

Several emotions flashed across the Eternally Lost Boy's face: shock, confusion, joy, horror, and others in a convoluted, amalgamated fashion until finally there was resignation. With a weak, bewildered grin, he rose and wrapped his arms around her gently, saying softly, "I love you."

In the warm, strong embrace of the man she loved, hearing those words, and with a new life the two of them had created together growing inside her, Ranko had never been happier.

The end.


	14. Omake

Title: Together -- A Tale of Transformation and Tragedy

Author: Rowan Seven

Teaser: A magic fountain makes one of Nodoka's desires come true in a way she neither desired nor expected.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Viz Communications and Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off this story.

Author's Notes: - - indicates thoughts. # # indicates signs.

------

Author's Notes:

First, I would like to thank the Ryouga Mailing List (sadly now mostly defunct and spam-ridden) and especially Orlean for their comments and criticisms as I wrote this story. Their assistance and encouragement helped me greatly, and "Together" is a better tale because of them. Orlean in particular helped me with insightful feedback and amusing commentary. Secondly, I need to give credit to Kent Hyam. His two stories "Crossed Wires" and "Mixed Signals" served as great inspirations for "Together," and I patterned Nodoka after his depiction of her. All errors, weaknesses, and faults of this tale are my own.

Anyway, I'm sure some of you are wondering why none of the cast physically died at the end. In answer to that, it was simply never my attention to have the characters kill themselves. I partly originally envisioned this story as a dark parody of Ranko and Ryouga pairings with Tomoko and the curse serving both as the reasons for Ranma's out of character behavior and a subtle dig at Ranko and Ryouga pairings in which Ranma is OOC without any explanation. There are some incredible Ranko and Ryouga and even Ranma and Ryouga stories out there that beautifully explore and develop the characters, but there are also quite a number that virtually just throw the two characters together and either have them spontaneously decide to fall in love or interpose a hidden love between them that has existed all along. This story is partially a reaction to these contrived tales. Additionally, Nodoka's "wish" was for Ranko to be happily married to Ryouga and feminine, and Ranko can't do this if she has committed suicide. Instead, Tomoko was true to her word, so to speak, and fulfilled Nodoka's wish in such a way that Ranko is the only one who's truly happy in the end even though she's living a life that's at odds with the very nature of who she used to be and that would horrify Ranma. Still, even though tragedies don't need to end in death to be tragic, I do feel a little bit that by not going to that extreme the ending is somewhat of a cop-out. Hopefully the readers will feel otherwise.

Anyway, everyone who has read this far has my thanks. Constructive feedback would be appreciated, but more than that I hope you all enjoyed this story and that it gave you something to think about. As a treat, below are a few bonus scenes written for entertainment purposes.

Omake:

------

Chapter 2

Ranma vs. Ryouga –

Apart from this chaos stood two youths on the field behind Furinkan. One was Saotome Ranma, dressed in his traditional red Chinese shirt and blue pants and staring at his opponent with self-assured, nearly arrogant, crystal blue eyes. The other was a determined Hibiki Ryouga who was garbed in his usual traveling garb consisting of his yellow shirt and brown pants with the trademark black on yellow bandanna around his forehead. His red combat umbrella was held tightly in his left hand.

"So you actually made it on time for once, P-chan. I'm impressed," Ranma said with a smirk and his arms crossed in a brazen display of confidence. "What did you do, ask a policeman to lead you here?"

"Shut up Ranma! I'm here, and that's all that matters. Now let's get this battle started!" Ryouga yelled, eager to get going and defeat Ranma once and for all, as he tensed and prepared to spring into action.

"I'm ready whenever you are, P-chan," Ranma stated, uncrossing his arms and assuming a defensive position as he prepared to evade Ryouga's normal opening lunge.

"After you, Ranko," Ryouga snarled back in reply, not letting himself be baited and adjusting his stance to be better prepared for defending. "Ladies first and all that."

Ranma frowned in annoyance and charged at Ryouga with lightning speed. "I am not a lady!" he shouted as the Lost Boy rushed to meet him in the center of the field. The two martial artists never took their eyes off each other as their unavoidable confrontation drew ever nearer, and both seemed to grin in anticipation and eagerness as they at last met and began their epic battle.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

------

Chapter 9

Ranma learns a thing or two about Street Fighting –

"Heh, you hit pretty hard for a girl," the young man commented nonchalantly as he rose to his feet in one swift motion. He grinned as he noticed Ranma-chan tense. "Just so you realize what a stupid mistake you made when you decided to interfere, my name is Adon. One day the world will fear it."

"Tough words coming from somebody who seems to enjoy picking on children who can't defend themselves!" Ranma-chan retorted smugly, time spent in her female form having done nothing to curb her self-confidence. "And just so you know what a huge mistake you made when you decided to walk into Nerima, my name is Saotome Ranma and I never lose!"

"Is that so?" Adon said wryly, chuckling. "The competition in these parts must be pretty weak, then. Please, permit me to show you a true challenge." He took a step forward and assumed an offensive stance. "Prepare yourself for a thrashing, little girl."

Ranma-chan casually assumed a defensive posture and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally, she got fed up and complained. "What the heck are you waiting for, Adon? Losing your nerve?"

The young, red-haired martial artist looked at her as if she were crazy. "Don't you know anything about street fighting, girl? We can't start our battle until the cue is given."

Ranma-chan blinked and returned Adon's contemptuous gaze with a confused one of her own. "Cue? What are you talking about?"

"ROUND 1, FIGHT!" announced a booming disembodied voice.

"That cue," Adon answered, smirking, as he launched himself at his newest opponent.

------

Chapter 12

Akane's back to normal –

(Contributed by Orlean)

The Lost Boy's voice thickened with emotion and grief as he continued  
his tirade to the solemn Ranko. "I hated you with a passion, but I  
also envied you! It was my dream to surpass you and prove myself to  
Akane, to become the man she loves! No matter how dark and lonely the  
world was, I had a dream to fight and live for! Now, because of you,  
it's broken! I can't win Akane's love, not without doing something  
even worse than pretending to be P-chan and for which I could never  
forgive myself..." Ryouga trailed off as he turned to see the source of  
a strange purple glow.

"Um, hi Akane, I didn't see you standing back there."

-Scenes of extreme violence deleted to retain PG-13 Rating-

A quite clatter marks the closing of a sliding wooden door. On the floor of the  
Dojo lies the crumpled remains of two human bodies. From one of them a female  
voice remarks, "Well, looks like Akane's back to normal."

------

Alternative Set-Up

Tomoko's Plan B, or How I Could Have Achieved the Same Results in Three Pages –

The first thing Ryouga noticed as he slowly woke up was that he had a splitting headache that easily rivaled any of the pain he'd experienced during his Bakusai Tenketsu training. The second thing he noticed was that there was a warm, soft female body pressed tightly against his own, and after his mind processed this knowledge he promptly and rather predictably lost consciousness again.

A few minutes later, as the Lost Boy slowly woke up for the second time his senses notified his mind that this wasn't a dream and that there was, indeed, a warm female body pressed tightly against his own. Ryouga's mind, shy and prone to overreaction at the best of times, entered panic mood at this confirmation so quickly that the rest of the body lagged behind, and Ryouga was, for a few surreal moments, completely calm and rational. His much ignored common sense seized this rare opportunity to take control and decided that it would probably be a good idea to find out who he was sharing a bed and personal space with, if for no other reason than to know the identity of the woman who was probably going to try to kill him in the next several minutes.

With great reluctance, Ryouga opened his brown eyes and peered into a pair of blue orbs set in a familiar face that looked as groggy as he felt. "Ranma?" he asked, more puzzled than anything else at the moment.

His rival responded to hearing her name called and seemed to become slightly more alert. "Ryouga? What are...erg, you doing here, and why...does my head feel like it's just gone a dozen rounds with Akane's mallet and lost? Ow."

The Lost Boy was opening his mouth with a retort prepared when the surreality of the situation wore off for both of them. As one, they realized that they were in the same bed, not wearing any clothes, and wrapped up in each other's arms, and as one they simultaneously screamed in terror, let go of each other in disgust, and leapt to opposite sides of the room.

"Ranma, what did you do to me last night?!" Ryouga demanded to know, reaching for a discarded blanket to cover his nether parts with and looking around the room in an effort to find his clothes. He quickly spotted them, or at least what remained of them, and between his clothing's torn state as if it had been impatiently ripped off and the disarray of the rest of the room the young martial artist began to get a very clear idea of just what had happened last night and felt his horror grow. They couldn't have...he would never...WITH Ranma? By all that was holy, what the heck had he been thinking last night?

"What did I do to you? What did YOU do to ME?!" Ranma screamed back, red in the face and handling the situation about as well as Ryouga was, which was to say not well at all. Waking up in girl form was nothing new to her, but waking up as a naked girl in a guy's arms was a nightmare come true, especially as she, like the Lost Boy, took in their surroundings and came to a similar conclusion about what had probably happened. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she reflexively rested her hands there, realizing as she did so that she was still naked. Her lack of attire normally wouldn't have bothered her, but considering the situation she was in she did not want to be naked around her rival right now. She could pummel him into the ground after she'd found some clothes.

Ryouga watched numbly as Ranma dashed through a side-door into what he assumed was the bathroom of this...apartment? Where in the world were they, anyway, and how did they get here? Deciding he could pummel Ranma into the ground after he'd pieced together recent events, the Lost Boy walked back over to the bed and sat down. Now, what was the last thing he remembered? There'd been some sort of celebration at the Tendo's, saké had been served freely, he vaguely remembered getting into a drinking contest with Ranma which would explain this excruciating hangover, and then...the rest of the night was hazy, and what little he could recall he'd rather not because it involved him and Ranma doing- hm, best if he didn't finish that sentence. Now, where were they again?

Looking for clues, the Eternally Lost Boy turned to the wooden commode next to the bed and opened the top drawer. Inside was an English-language magazine with the words "Las Vegas" on the front cover. There was also a slip of paper placed in between two magazine pages, and, feeling a sense of dread overcome him, Ryouga reached down and pulled out the paper, using his language skills to read the document. He didn't get much farther than the words "groom", "bride", and "marriage" before dropping the signed and sealed marriage certificate in shock.

"Gods," he groaned weakly, gazing around the room but not really seeing anything as the weight of the reality he'd woken up to made itself known. "Ranma and I...got drunk, somehow wound up on the other side of the world in Las Vegas, got married, and had sex. Can this morning possibly get any worse?"

It was then that Ranma screamed again, and, acting more on instinct than anything else, Ryouga sprang to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. He saw Ranma standing in front of the bathroom sink, hands held under the running faucet and a look of horror on her face as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. He was about to ask what was wrong when she turned the cold water faucet and splashed him.

"Bwee!" Ryouga complained with all the vehemence he could muster as a small black piglet. A moment later Ranma splashed him again with hot water, and the now human martial artist wasted no time in grabbing his rival by the neck and lifting her off the floor. "What did you do that for?!" he yelled angrily.

If Ranma was at all bothered by the Lost Boy's ire, she didn't show it and seemed to be lost in a world of her own. "Hot water isn't changing me back to a guy," she spoke morosely and nearly disbelievingly, words halting Ryouga in mid-tirade. "But your curse is still working normally. Why? What could possibly be affecting me that wouldn't be affecting you too after last night?"

They both considered this for a few seconds, neither one expecting an answer but, unbidden, receiving one anyway as the same idea occurred to the two cursed youths. Ryouga blanched and started shaking uncontrollably while Ranma's aura erupted in an explosive wave of anger that even Akane would envy.

"Ryouga," Ranma said with deadly sweetness, "if you got me pregnant I will KILL YOU!"

Ryouga figured that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to inform Ranma right then that if she followed through on that threat she'd be a widow.

----------------


End file.
